


My Brother's Keeper

by hotchoco195



Series: Frost & Lightning [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother Feels, Competitive sex, F/M, Forced Marriage, He's batshit crazy, M/M, Magic, Mutual Non-Con, Odin's A+ Parenting, Post-The Dark World AU, Pseudo-Incest, Regicidal impulses, Shapeshifter/female Loki, at first?, if you hate Odin this is the fic for you, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 64,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor thinks he'll be able to stay with Jane if he gives Odin an alternative heir. Loki knows he's an idiot. Odin trusts they're both puppets in his hands.</p><p>Or, Loki's purpose of bringing the Jotnar and Aesir together is finally (forcibly) put in motion, and there doesn't seem to be an easy escape this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU post-The Dark World: Loki does get stabbed in Svartalfheim but doesn't 'die', instead going to London to help defeat Malekith.
> 
> Plotwise? Once again I'm not a huge Thorki shipper but I dunno guys, sometimes this crack just comes to me.

Loki twitched impatiently against his shackles. At least he wasn’t gagged this time, but the whole thing was horrifyingly familiar.

“Are the chains really necessary?”

“I am no fool, Loki. You may have helped me defeat the Dark Elves but I do not mistake that for any loyalty to Asgard. You would escape me if I let you loose.” Thor pressed his lips together grimly, a hand secure in the back of his brother’s cloak.

The trickster huffed as they trudged up the Bifrost. “I don’t see why I must return at all.”

“Because I mean to stay on Midgard, and Father needs an heir.”

“And you think he will accept me? He threw me into the dungeons last time we spoke. There is no Frigga to ask for mercy this time.”

“He will pardon you because he has no choice.” The blond grimaced.

“Really? You truly believe that?”

“I would not have brought you otherwise.”

“Then you are as mad as Odin. And he is mad, Thor – was that not the cause for your little treasonous plot in the first place?”

He sniffed and looked away, avoiding Loki’s sharp gaze. “He is grieving. He is still a reasonable man under that.”

“I wouldn’t count on it. For all you know, you’re marching us both back to a prison cell.”

That one seemed to strike home, because Thor stopped talking, his face clouding over. They made the rest of the walk up to the palace in silence, enduring the curious looks of the Aesir as they passed. If there was one thing Loki hated, it was being studied like a particularly nasty bug.

The moment they reached the palace, the guards sprang forward.

“Prince Thor?”

“I told you so.” He sung under his breath.

“Hush,” the thunderer muttered, “I bring Prince Loki to see the Allfather.”

“I have orders to arrest you both on sight, Highness.” The guard looked at them apologetically, his ashen companion apparently extremely concerned at the prospect of having to take either prince by force.

“Please, we only wish to see Odin. If he wants to condemn us, he will have no objections to doing so in person, I am sure.”

The Einherjar glanced at each other and nodded. “Right away, Highness.”

Thor smiled at Loki smugly. “See? Nothing to worry about.”

“Forgive me if I’m not overly optimistic.”

The group moved through the palace towards the throne room, the columns still in ruins. The Allfather sat on his dais nonetheless, spear in hand. He straightened when he saw them.

“Thor?”

The older god left Loki in the guards’ care, taking the last few steps to kneel on the steps in front of his father. “Aye, Majesty. I have returned with the news that the Dark Elves live no more.”

Odin’s eye darted between the blond and Loki. “And you bring your brother as a token of penance? Do you think I shall pardon you if you throw him at my feet?”

 

The chaos god bristled, chains rattling, but Thor silenced him with a glare. “I have brought him because I mean to ask you a favour, Allfather.”

“You are in no place to be expecting boons from me, boy.”

“If my behaviour has displeased you, then I ask only for what you already handed down as punishment once before. I wish to stay on Midgard, and give up my claim to the throne. I offer Loki in my place.”

Odin seemed speechless, mouth hanging open in a smile that promised no good for anyone. He laughed, husky and brief. “Did the Aether rattle your brains, Thor? Do you think you can deny your house, your blood, your birthright and offer Loki to me like currency? He is not yours to give.”

“I am not yours either, Odin, and trust me when I say I want no part in whatever foolishness Thor has dreamt up.”

“Silence! You are lucky I don’t have you executed on the spot for your escape.”

The god fell silent, pursing his lips. Odin sat back, turning his spear in hand as Thor tried to wait patiently for his verdict.

“I understand. I know you think me to be cold and unfeeling, but I was young and hot-blooded once too. Thor’s actions were spurred by grief and obstinacy, and they were in the end successful.”

Loki scoffed under his breath. Of course; Thor directly disobeys Odin and gets away with it, while he gets life in prison for a little ambitious warmongering.

“And your wish to remain on Midgard, away from painful memories – I understand that too. But what Asgard needs, what the whole Nine needs after this chaos, is the reminder that we are a strong house. We protect every innocent being in this universe, and we will continue to do so until Ragnarok.”

“Father-”

“I think it time to make good on Laufey’s bargain.”

The brothers looked at each other, Loki frowning at the king. “What bargain?”

Odin waved at the Einherjar until they retreated out of earshot. He smiled at the two princes tightly. “Loki, when I found you in the temple, I thought you abandoned. It was not until later that day I discovered you were an offering, to stop the slaughter of their people.”

“An offering? To who, the Norns?”

“To me. I spoke to Laufey, when I took the Casket. I was not lying when I said we brought you into our family to draw the two realms closer; in return for mercy your father promised you to me as a bride for Thor.”

“What!” Loki exploded.

“Father, this is madness. Loki is my _brother_.”

“He is not of your blood.”

“You have raised him to be!”

“I have raised you both to do your duty, and apparently failed! But you will do it now.”

“Odin, you cannot truly expect us to wed,” Loki gaped, “Not after everything that has happened.”

 

The king’s eyes took on that glazed look Thor recognised from their most recent arguments, and he knew his father’s reason was quickly vanishing.

“I do expect it, because it is the best choice for all. The Jotnar bay for your blood as retribution for the destruction you caused, and the Aesir hate you for betraying my house. The only way to placate them all is for you to be officially under Thor’s protection.”

“Odin-”

“And you,” he turned to his son, “Will soon need an heir of your own. Loki is a shapeshifter; he can give you one. Your marriage will bring stability to Asgard. And perhaps it will help you both through the loss of your...through our loss.”

“Father, please. Do we mean so little to you that you could treat us like game pieces? What of Jane Foster? What of my right to choose a wife?”

“What of my right to choose who uses me like a broodmare?” Loki glowered, “What in my recent behaviour leads you to think I will let a son of Odin defile me and further your wretched line?”

“Silence!” Odin bolted upright, “You seek the Midgardian – well she is mortal, and no fit queen for you. You wanted a throne, Loki, and you shall have it – and if the price of your freedom is to bear Asgard more sons, I would think you glad to pay it!”

“Father, I beg you,” Thor clenched his jaw, “You ask me to take my brother against his will and my own. I cannot do it.”

“This conversation is over. I, Odin Allfather, have made my decision.”

“It is insanity!” Loki shrieked.

“I cannot believe you truly think this wise, Father. Mother would not have wanted this!”

“The wedding shall be arranged for tomorrow. Until then, Loki will remain in his chains, and the two of you are to stay in your rooms under guard. I will not hesitate to chain you either if I think it necessary,” he eyed Thor warningly, “And there are cells for you both if you attempt to escape.”

He waved a hand at the Einherjar and Loki fell to his knees.

“Odin, if you have even the slightest mercy in your heart or reason in your mind, you will grant me execution rather than make me bind myself in this mockery of marriage.”

“Loki, do not be so quick to embrace death. It comes for all of us soon enough. Take them away.”

The trickster stared as guards hauled him to his feet, their grip tight on his elbows. Thor was similarly guided away, calling to Odin the whole time. Loki didn’t see much point; what could they say? The king had never been swayed before, and he would not be now.

As soon as they made it to the corridor outside the throne room, Thor started to struggle against the hands that held him.

“Don’t.” Loki muttered.

“You expect me to do nothing? To accept this without a fight? This is our lives, Loki!”

“And you will only shorten them if you resist now!” he hissed, “There is time to avoid this, and if it cannot be avoided, then we will undo it. Odin Allfather is not immortal, and once he is gone we will be free.”

“It is unthinkable.”

“He can force us to wed but that is all. He has no control over our actions after that.”

“Loki, you know that is not true. Odin will expect heirs, and if we do not provide them, he may find ways-”

“I know, Thor!” he yelled, the sound echoing off the tall marble pillars, “Did you find time between your yearning for Jane and your disgust at the idea of bedding me, to consider that I shall be the one forced to carry and deliver said children?”

“Of course-”

“Then you will understand this - I will find us a way out of this scheme, even if I must throw myself off the tallest tower in Asgard to do it.”

“Loki-”

But they’d reached a split in the path and the guards dragged them towards their separate chambers. The last Thor saw of his brother were wide frightened eyes as he fought against his chains.

 

Whatever Loki might think of him, Thor was not stupid. He knew he couldn’t just barrel his way through his guards and escape. The Bifrost would not open for him, and he didn’t know the secret paths back to Midgard; even if he found one Odin would only send warriors to retrieve him. So he figured that Loki was the more likely and better equipped to flee, and went to bed trusting that in the morning his bride would be noticeably absent. And if he wasn’t, his brother was right. Odin might be able to force them into matrimony but he couldn’t make Thor take advantage of the other god.

He spent most of the night lying awake wondering what they would do if it turned out he could.

Loki was thinking of an escape plan before they’d even left the throne room, but he was hampered by the magic-binding shackles, and his guards were a little more vigilant and a lot more resentful than Thor’s. They didn’t leave his room, standing by the door with watchful eyes. He couldn’t cast illusions, he couldn’t travel between Yggdrasil’s branches, and he was unarmed against several very large Einherjar with spears. Perhaps he would have tried them anyway, but he had a feeling being Thor’s betrothed didn’t make him as untouchable as it might for someone else. After all, if he was killed, Odin would just find the prince some other bride. Loki was the disposable one, and so he decided not to risk it. They would have time to get out of this later, when Odin was not so wary.

*****

Thor was woken by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He rolled over, blinking against the light.

“Fandral?”

His friend was dressed in his finest but he looked terribly unhappy. “Highness, Odin has sent us to prepare you for the wedding.”

Thor looked past the other blond to find Volstagg and Hogun by the door. “Does he think you will have to drag me to the temple by force?”

“I do not know what he thinks anymore, my lord. All I know is it’s a dangerous time to catch his displeasure.”

The prince got up. “Do not fear, Fandral. Things are not so dire. We will find a way out of this, perhaps sooner than you think.”

They helped him into his best armour and a long white cape. Thor didn’t really need the extra hands but it felt better to be surrounded by allies in the face of the unknown. Fandral tried a couple of jokes that fell flat, Hogun’s face even more solemn than usual.

“Perhaps this is the best outcome after all,” Volstagg sighed, “Anything is better than beheading or life in the dungeons.”

“I’m not so sure.” He forced out through his teeth.

“You never know, Highness. Loki and you were close once, and might be again. If he makes a good enough wench you might find yourself happy with the arrangement.”

“Volstagg,” Thor said icily, “Kindly do not try to help.”

“He is right, my prince,” Hogun said quietly, “Odin’s mind wavers. Asgard will need a new king soon. You must do whatever it takes to stay alive until then, even if it offends you.”

It was an unpleasant thought but Thor knew he was right. If they disobeyed Odin in this, he was fast becoming crazy enough to kill them both, and then what would become of Asgard? Even if he spared Thor, Loki might be sacrificed so he could remarry. They only had two choices – either Loki found a way to disappear after the wedding, or they were going to have to produce an heir. He knew his brother, and Loki was too clever and hated him too much to let that happen.

“Time to go, Highness.”

He nodded. “Lead the way.”

The palace was like a ruin, every hall empty as they passed through. Thor tried to make his steps as fast as possible, figuring the sooner this sham was done, the sooner Loki would be free to escape. They reached the temple doors and he noted the extra guards lining the aisle with a sick feeling in his stomach. Surely Odin would back down after the ceremony?

“Thor, do you want us to accompany you?” Fandral asked quietly.

“No, it is well, friends. Go ahead.”

The trio nodded and headed inside, Volstagg clapping him on the shoulder. Thor took a breath. It was only temporary. He’d be back with Jane soon enough.

“The Allfather is inside?” he asked.

“Awaiting you, Highness.” A guard bowed his head.

“Then I shall not test his patience.”

 

Loki was fairly confident he hadn’t slept at all, but he was too riled up to feel tired. He lay in bed, keeping up the pretence of rest and listening out for his guards. There was a knock and the door opened.

“Loki?”

The prince sat up. “Sif? Why have they sent you?”

She looked at him with an uncomfortable mix of sympathy and dislike. “Odin Allfather asked me to see you dressed for the wedding.”

She snapped her fingers and a pair of maids walked in with an enormous bundle of fabric held between them. Loki inhaled sharply.

“No.”

“Loki-”

“He cannot mean to humiliate me so utterly, in front of all.”

“You are to be Thor’s _bride_ ,” she said gently, “The king wants that in no doubt.”

“I will not do it. If we must be married, it shall be as I am. The Allfather may control my will but he cannot mould me into the perfect daughter-in-law.”

“Loki, I have no great love for you after your betrayal, but you were steadfast against the Dark Elves and you have been our companion for many centuries. Please do not make me do something I will regret.”

The Jotunn raised a brow, getting off the bed. “Odin has ordered you to do more than assist me.”

“He said if you were not cooperative, I must take measures to make you obey.”

“Go back and tell him it is impossible. You cannot force me to use my magic, no matter what you do.”

“Loki, he is half-mad. He will not listen. And I fear if you anger him, he may take it out on more than just you.”

“I do not care, Sif! I would rather be dead than wed to Thor and I hate the Aesir, so Odin has nothing to bargain with.”

“Please. I know you despise us, and perhaps we have given you reason,” she glanced at the dress, “But until you are Thor’s wife you must wear those chains, and while you wear them you are Odin’s prisoner. If you want out, you must do as he asks.”

“I told you, he can do as he likes. Anything is better than that.” Loki spat.

“I do not truly think you are so ready to die.”

“I have come close enough more than once, my lady.”

“Please. For Frigga’s sake.”

“You think you can wield her name against me?” he scowled.

“I know she would not want to see you brought low by your own pride. Think, Loki. A few moments of discomfort for a chance to survive.”

Loki sighed. “How am I even to change form if I can’t use magic?”

“I have instructions for that.”

“Fine. Let me see the Norns-damned thing, before I change my mind.”

 

Thor could feel every eye on him as he made his way up the aisle, but he kept his gaze on the ground. He had a pretty good idea what this looked like to the rest of Asgard – the two princes, suddenly wed? If there weren’t whispers about the king’s wits before, there would be now. All Thor could do was try to uphold his house’s name with as much dignity as possible.

He reached the dais and stopped on one of the lower steps. The Warriors Three were a familiar blur at the edge of his vision, and Odin stood on the platform in his golden armour like an unshakeable pillar. He beckoned Thor to his side.

“My son. I am pleased to see you so ready to do your duty.”

“Let us get on with it, Father.”

“We await Loki.”

Thor glanced at the entrance, hoping his brother was already gone. But Odin seemed fairly confident, and the guards looked too alert. Surely he wouldn’t make Loki walk into the temple in chains though? All the trickster needed was one second without them and he’d get away.

Sif appeared in the doorway and nodded to Odin. Her eyes swept over Thor, something pained behind them, and then she made her way to the front to join the Warriors Three.

“Now we can begin.” Odin smiled.

Thor bit his lip, expecting his brother to walk in with his customary foul temper. Instead there stood a woman with long dark wavy hair held back by a jewelled crown. Her dress was long and heavy-looking brocade, tight enough to show her slim figure before billowing out in wide skirts. There were two silver bracelets on her wrists, and she looked absolutely livid.

“Loki?” Thor whispered, “Father, what have you done?”

“If he is to be your queen, he must start sometime.”

“This is cruel. You ask him to come before the court in this form, to be laughed at?”

“He will be your princess, Thor. Who would dare disrespect him?”

Loki started up the aisle, glowering at Odin the whole time. He moved well for someone not used to gowns, his trademark grace applying to both forms. Thor tried to meet his gaze reassuringly and couldn’t, instead letting it wander over the crowd. There were a lot of unhappy faces there, and more than a few confused ones, but at least no one was stupid enough to laugh.

As Loki got closer Thor could make out the runes on his bracelets that bound his abilities. Of course Odin wouldn’t be foolish enough to let him walk around freely. The question was, would the Allfather take them off after the wedding, or would Thor have to find a way to remove them himself?

Loki reached the dais, pale cheeks stained crimson with either rage or embarrassment. He stood next to Thor and Odin beamed at them both.

“It is good of you both to come to your senses.”

“Speak the vows or I will throttle you.” Loki said grimly.

The king gave him an indulgent look and straightened, raising his voice to fill the hall. “We are here as witnesses to Asgardian history. Today, you will mark the end of our animosity and the beginning of a new era for all Aesir.”

 

Thor leaned closer to Loki, enough that he could whisper. “I am sorry, brother. If anyone says a word in my presence about your form, rest assured I will make it their last.”

“I do not need you to defend my honour, _husband_ ,” Loki hissed, “And I will not be in it for long.”

“Know that I would never ask this of you.”

Loki’s head drooped. “I do know.”

“May the Norns bless you, and all of us,” Odin finished his speech, “Now, the exchange of rings.”

He held out a hand, two plain gold bands in his palm. The king looked expectantly at Thor and he tried one last time, meeting Odin’s gaze squarely. A tendon twitched in the Allfather’s jaw and Thor reluctantly picked up the ring, taking Loki’s hand. He slid it on without a word, Loki staring at the metal with almost horror. He glanced at the remaining circle and set his jaw.

“Loki.” Odin murmured sternly.

“This is slavery. You take me like a war-prize.”

The king’s brow furrowed even deeper than usual. Thor very carefully squeezed the hand still in his and gave Loki a pointed look. The other god stuck out his lip but took the ring and forced it on Thor’s finger unhappily.

“I present to you, Prince Thor and Princess Loki!”

Loki visibly flinched and Thor held his hand tighter, trying to distract him. The crowd clapped politely, a few cheers ringing out.

“A feast is prepared in the great hall, to celebrate our victory over old foes, and our new brotherhood!” Odin clapped along.

Thor frowned at him as Loki rolled his eyes. “What a wonderful choice of words.”

People were moving towards the great hall now, talking and throwing glances at the dais. The king nudged them both forward, but Loki didn’t move.

“My fetters, Allfather – surely they are unnecessary now that we are family again.”

“But of course, Loki. Here.”

He placed a hand over the bracelets and they fell away, Odin catching them before they hit the ground. He made to push them again and Loki smiled.

“You first, Majesty.”

“As you please.”

He passed between them and Thor looked at Loki expectantly. The trickster winked at him and reached inside for his magic, stirring it back into readiness as the binding faded. Loki felt around for the nearest pathway and tugged.

He didn’t move.

“What?” he whispered.

“Loki?” Thor looked around to see if anyone was watching. Most people were focused on the doors, including Odin, but if they lingered by the altar someone would eventually notice.

Loki tried again, thrusting himself at the portal. It was like something anchored him to the ground. He felt for the tether and swore loud enough that a noble in the front row looked up.

“Brother?”

“He has anchored me here. I should have known that was too easy.”

“What?”

 

“I don’t know, with some magic of the ceremony or his words! I cannot leave Asgard.”

“Are you certain?”

“The path is blocked.”

“Perhaps it is only magical – if we could get you to a real, physical door like the one to Svartalfheim...” Thor trailed off as Loki shook his head, hands clenched.

“I can feel it, Thor. I am tied to this realm and this alone. He’s altered my very being, as he did with the spell to conceal my true nature.”

“Then send me away instead.”

“He will only bring you back and punish us both,” Loki sniffed loudly, “Come, we should join the others before someone remarks on our absence.”

“Loki, there has to be a way around this – even if we have to wait for Odin’s passing to break his spell!”

“We shall speak of it later,” Loki started down the stairs, “I assume we will have ample time, since we are _wed_. I need to think.”

Thor didn’t really want to be social, especially after the latest blow, but what choice did he have? They were supposed to be keeping up appearances for Odin’s sake. He hurried to catch up with his wife, linking arms.

“What are you doing, you buffoon?” Loki tried to push him away unsuccessfully, hampered by his female form.

“I am being a good husband in the eyes of the court.”

“Oh goody, we’d hate for them to think you were neglecting me.”

“Loki, if the Allfather suspects we are planning to rise against him and undo this...”

The god huffed, shaking out his long curls. “Fine. We can play nice for the day, I suppose.”

“Do you know _how_ to play nice?”

Despite himself, Loki smiled. “I am an excellent liar, remember?”

“I must say, as oppressive as it seems, that is a lovely dress.”

“I shall make you take a turn wearing it then.”

“I’ll pass.”

The Aesir parted to let them through, the pair entering the feast hall just as Odin sat at the high table. The seat next to him was glaringly empty in a way that made Loki’s heart ache, but he had Thor to hold him up and surprisingly it did feel good having his larger brother beside him. Maybe he felt more vulnerable in female form, or maybe it was just because everyone was looking, but Loki was grateful for Thor’s implied protection.

They reached the table and sat, Thor between Loki and Odin to try and ward off an argument. Odin waved a hand and a servant stepped forward to pour wine for both of them.

“I am glad to see you both back here, happy and together.” The Allfather said gruffly, smile not quite reaching his eyes.

“We’re eager to put our conflicts behind us.” Thor answered.

“Enough talk of trouble. It is your wedding feast! We must make merry.”

Loki took a sip. “I can hardly contain myself.”

*****

The feast was...strange. There was a tension running through the guests. It was too soon after the Dark Elf attack – people had lost friends and family, the city was still in disarray, and here were the princes throwing everything the Aesir thought they knew on its head. Some chose to stay sober, talking amongst themselves and looking at the high table often; others chose the other route and got too drunk and too loud, forgetting their cares. It was not a very good atmosphere, even if Loki hadn’t been preoccupied with breaking Odin’s enchantment.

The king at least seemed to be having a good time, emptying his glass often. He nodded along with the musicians and called out to the older nobles as they passed, laughing quietly. Thor would have been relieved at the change in mood but he didn’t really think it was an improvement, just temporary cheer.

After a couple of hours, Odin got up to talk to someone and Thor turned to Loki.

“Anything?”

“I cannot undo it. At least not tonight. I may need to consult the library but I don’t know if there even is a precedent for what he’s done.”

“Surely his disquiet makes his magic weaker.”

“Do you think I’m not trying, Thor?” he said sharply.

“I never said that. I was merely trying to help.”

“Well don’t. They could fit everything you know about magic on the bottom of my shoe.”

Odin returned, leaning over the back of Thor’s chair with his hand on the blond’s shoulder. “It grows late, Thor.”

“Aye Father.” He said carefully, draining his cup.

“I’m sure your bride is weary.”

“Must you continue with this charade?” Loki growled, “I am no simpering noblewoman, Odin.”

“You will need to consummate your union.”

Thor choked on his wine, spilling half of it down his tunic and spraying the rest over his plate. “Father!”

“Asgard needs an heir.” He shrugged.

“Perhaps a little time, to allow us to get used to the idea-”

“Thor, you are my son and soon you will take my place. I expect you to know what is required of you.”

He glanced at Loki, panic flooding his veins. “Truly, I understand my responsibilities, but things have been so frantic and I feel we both need some time to adjust-”

“Tonight, Thor. And I shall be checking with Heimdall to make sure.”

 

Loki snorted. “What, you don’t want to watch, Allfather?”

The king gave him a withering look and shuffled off. Thor gripped the edge of the table, feeling himself start to lose it.

“Loki, you must find a way out of this.”

“I cannot, Thor. I have tried every counter-curse and teleportation spell I can think of.”

“Then you expect me to do as he asks?”

Loki scoffed. “Thor, Heimdall can tell on us all he likes. What is Odin going to do about it?”

“He can do plenty.”

“I may be trapped here but I am not completely defenceless.”

Thor still looked worried. Loki sighed and placed a hand over his.

“Plenty of couples do not manage to consummate on their first night. I think when he sobers up the Allfather will be more lenient. He will accept that we are not ready yet. It should buy us a few days.”

Thor didn’t seem particularly convinced, calling for more wine. Loki decided to ignore him, trying some new tests to check the limits of the spell. But after awhile, he realised Thor was getting quite drunk all of a sudden. Neither of them had been much in the mood for celebrating, but now he was downing mead like it was about to run out.

“What are you doing?”

The thunder god looked at him sidelong. “I felt an urge to drink.”

“Thor. Thor, listen to me – we do not have to do this.”

But the blond ignored him, standing. “I think I shall speak to the Warriors Three for a time. Will you be alright here?”

He wandered off without waiting for a reply and Loki bit his lip. His brother was just being overly dramatic, as usual. They’d get through tonight fine and then tomorrow he would find a way out of Asgard and never come back.

But the more the feast dragged on, the more he noticed Thor drinking, and Loki started to worry he was doing it so he would be able to face what came later. What if Thor got too drunk to listen to Loki’s reason? What if he thought they really had to go through with it? Would Loki be able to stop him? He could shift back to his own form, but in contests of strength his brother had almost always come out on top and with that much wine involved, he’d be even less careful of Loki than usual.

Loki was sober though, so maybe he could outsmart him. And do what? Run for help? The Einherjar would hand him right back to Thor with Odin’s blessing. Maybe he should get as intoxicated as possible too, so he didn’t have to think about the sickening thought of Thor on top of him, rutting away like a drunken beast.

Loki shook the thought off. No, if he was going to get through this unscathed, he needed his faculties intact. One of them had to keep a clear head.

 

By the time Thor got back to the main table, he had to be supported on either side by Hogun and Fandral. They both looked at Loki apologetically as the thunder god smiled at Odin goofily.

“Perhaps it is time to retire, my son.”

“Indeed, Father.”

“We shall see them to their chambers.” Fandral pressed his lips together in an imitation of a smile.

“I can manage it.” Loki piped up.

“No, it is more fitting that you have an escort. See them to bed.” Odin waved dismissively.

The mischief god pursed his lips but stood, walking around the table. Volstagg offered his arm and Loki glared, waiting for the joke. The big man seemed sincere though, and eventually Loki took it. They left the hall and headed upstairs, passing more empty or half-demolished rooms until they reached Thor’s chambers. There were more Einherjar on guard outside, and they kept their eyes forward as the prince stumbled through the doors.

“We shall take our leave.” Fandral said stiffly.

“Fare thee well, friends!” Thor headed for a jug on the sideboard, pouring himself another glass of mead.

The blond ducked his head and backed out, Volstagg behind him. Hogun threw Loki one last inscrutable look and closed the doors. The trickster’s concern increased tenfold, the sound of his brother chugging wine not comforting at all.

“Loki, come.”

“Thor-”

He took Loki’s much thinner wrist in one hand and practically jerked him off his feet, heels getting caught in the bulky skirts of his gown.

“Thor!” Loki yanked against his hold, preparing to change back to his normal form.

“Oh, I am not doing it right,” the other man shook his head wearily, “Forgive me.”

He slung Loki up into his arms, carrying him over the threshold into the bedroom. The Jotunn was hampered by the yards of material twisted around him and the arms like iron that held him close to Thor’s broad chest, but he managed to get in a few good kicks that would have hurt if Thor hadn’t been so wasted.

“Here we are.” The thunderer beamed at him, lowering Loki to the mattress in a way that probably would have been gentle if he hadn’t tripped at the last minute. The bigger god fell on top of him and Loki snarled his frustration.

“Thor, get off me at once! If you think-”

He was cut off by a deafening snore. Loki blinked, staring at the golden hair filling his vision.

“Thor?”

There was nothing, just more snoring. He tentatively poked the god’s shoulder and got no response. Thor was a deadweight on his chest.

“Perfect.”

Loki tried to roll him off but got nowhere, hands scrambling for purchase. He shifted form to his normal male self, ripping the sides out of the wedding dress with a thought of malicious glee. It was slightly easier but not by much, and it was only with a lot of huffing and panting that he managed to dump Thor off the side of the bed and onto the floor. The prince didn’t even flinch, snoring on like a jackhammer.

“Well. Some husband you are. Can’t say I’m too upset though.”

Loki tore off the rest of the dress, dumping it in the corner and summoning up a pair of his own night things. He climbed under the covers and snuffed out the lamps. There were worse places to spend the night, even if Thor did make more noise than a herd of bilgesnipe.

*****

Thor would normally be woken by the sunlight in his chambers, or failing that, the sound of the other warriors training in the courtyards below. This morning he slept through both, and didn’t wake until the pounding in his head got so bad he thought it was going to split down the middle.

“Urgh.” The prince moaned as he tried to sit up, looking around blearily.

“Ah, His Highness finally awakes.”

He followed the voice to where Loki was sitting in an armchair, a stack of books on the floor beside him and one open over his lap. He looked just like normal, in the same green tunic and leather pants, with the exception of the gold ring on his finger.

“What hour is it?”

“After noon, brother.”

“You did not wake me?”

“I did not see a need. And your rhythmic droning was mildly soothing.”

Thor finally pulled himself up by the bed covers, resting his face against the cool linen. “I fear I have consumed too much mead.”

“Was that not your intent?”

“It was, but it is still too much.”

He turned his head and caught sight of the ruined gown. Hangover or not, the god rapidly turned back to Loki.

“Brother, tell me I did not do that to you!”

Loki frowned and followed his gaze. “Oh, no. That was me. You were much too unconscious to assault my virtue.”

“Ah,” Thor said, relieved, “Good. My plan worked.”

“Your plan?” Loki asked sceptically.

“Yes. I reasoned if I was too inebriated to perform the consummation, Heimdall would tell Odin it was an unfortunate lapse and I could buy us more time.”

“You mean you actually made yourself comatose to get around Odin’s decree?” he gaped.

“Yes. I thought it would go better than your suggestion.”

He groaned again, leaning forward to cup his head in his hands. A moment later there were soft footsteps and then an icy hand touched his brow. Instantly the hangover lessened, his head calming as his stomach churned once and resettled.

“Loki?” he looked up.

“You did not have to do that.” He muttered.

“I do not want to give Odin any excuse to punish you.”

“Well I am thankful for it.”

“How goes your research?”

 

Loki sighed and returned to his chair. “It doesn’t.”

“But the illusion that changes your form can be reversed.”

“Temporarily, by contact with a Jotunn or Jotunn object. I cannot even begin to think what loopholes a binding spell would have, if any.”

“Have you tried moving within Asgard?”

“Yes, that works fine. I just can’t leave the realm.”

Thor looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. Loki wasn’t sure exactly what he thought he could contribute. The trickster had gone through everything he knew, every book he could find and every fairy tale he’d ever heard as a child. He could only see one way to break the enchantment.

“I think we must kill Odin.”

“What?” Thor shouted, “Are you mad?”

“Me, no. But he is. Tell me you disagree.”

“He has been changed by Mother’s death, yes, but it may pass with time.”

“Think of the dangers of a mad king of Asgard, Thor. These people may not have time.”

“So you would murder him? It is unthinkable, Loki.”

“I have almost done it once. No one would be surprised if I tried again, and you could take the throne honestly while I flee.”

“Find another way to free us of this.”

“There isn’t one!”

“Loki, he is my father, and he may not be yours but he raised you. You would strike him down so coldly?”

“If it saves me, yes,” he jumped out of the chair, “If I must kill Odin before he kills me, or before he forces us to carry on his awful lineage, then I will do it with a smile.”

“Loki, we have time to think of something. I would never allow Odin to harm you, nor would I take you against your will-”

“He may not give you a choice, Thor. Have you considered the lengths the Allfather is willing to go to to get what he wants? And you have made yourself so vulnerable by bringing Lady Jane here and making it obvious how much you care. He could have her in chains with a thought, ready to be used against you.”

“I would never allow that.” Thor snarled.

“ _I_ will not allow it. I am not Odin’s pawn.”

“But you will not be his executioner either. Find another way, Loki.”

“While you what, maintain your brilliant plan of getting drunker than Volstagg every night? Eventually he is going to intervene.”

“All we need is a bit more time. You have friends amongst the other magical folk – can none of them help?”

Loki shrugged. “I can ask, but we must be cautious who we trust.”

“I know you are good at keeping secrets.”

 

There was a knock and Loki looked up sharply, hurrying to hide his books in a wardrobe. Thor waited until he was mostly finished before answering.

“Enter!”

A servant opened the bedroom door and bowed, face carefully blank. “His Majesty requests your presence at luncheon.”

“Then we shall follow you.”

Thor rushed to change out of his dirty things while Loki stared at the servant until he got uncomfortable and looked away. When the blond had dragged a brush through his hair, he nodded.

“Lead on.”

“Yes prince, princess.”

“Hold,” Thor frowned, “Loki is no princess. He is to be called by his customary title of prince.”

The servant looked between them, puzzled. “But the Allfather has said-”

“The Allfather is not his husband.”

Loki placed a hand on Thor’s shoulder and gave him an exaggerated smile. “It is fine, my love. If the king wants me to be your bride, then your bride I shall be.”

He changed, hair growing down his back and then binding itself up in a curl at the base of his neck, chest filling out against the front of his tunic. Loki’s clothes moved fluidly, the leather replaced by a simple but elegant green gown.

“Ah, very well.” The servant bobbed nervously.

“You will refer to him as ‘prince’ all the same, and you will instruct the other servants and guards to do so as well.” Thor pouted.

“Come, let us not keep Odin waiting.” Loki snaked his arm through Thor’s.

Their guide started off, Thor intentionally giving him a few beats to get ahead before following. “Why did you do that? You hate to be seen in this form.”

“I have considered it, and I would rather the court thinks you take me as a woman than _like_ a woman.”

“Loki, how can such a thing matter?”

“Perhaps not to you, the unquestionably manly Thor, but for quiet Loki who learned magic amongst the women? I have had a hard enough time fighting off those sorts of rumours already, Thor. It is easier this way.”

“If you think so.”

“I do.”

“But again, I swear if I hear any disparaging remark or off-kilter joke, I will defend you.”

“Go ahead. It will make us seem even more besotted with each other.”

“Is that something you want? Odin will find it suspicious if we act enamoured and yet do not consummate.”

“You are right for once. But we must at least appear to be trying to overcome our, uh, shyness.”

“As you please.”

 

They were led to Odin’s private rooms, the king already at the table with the food spread out before him. He gave Loki an almost warm smile before turning a blistering gaze on Thor.

“I am surprised you managed to tear yourself from your bed.”

“Apologies, Father. Perhaps I overindulged last night but I had good reason.”

“You forgot yourself and your duty, but I suppose it is understandable. There will be plenty of other chances.”

Thor gave him a dark look and sat. Loki took the place on Odin’s other side where he could kick his brother if he had to.

“I trust your new wife took pity on you and cured your ills?”

“He did.” Thor said.

“It is not the first time I have had to do it, nor will it be the last.”

“Well hopefully you will not need Loki’s aid too often. You are a married man now, Thor. You must act like it.”

“Yes Thor. We wouldn’t want you going on one of your legendary quests and never returning.” Loki smirked at him.

“Exactly,” Odin said, “Soon you will have a family to think of.”

All the teasing left Loki’s expression. He took to playing with his food, pushing it around his plate aimlessly.

“Father, Loki has been pardoned, yes?”

“Of course, by his agreement to the marriage.”

The trickster just managed to hold back a disgusted scoff.

“Then he is not confined to the palace?”

“No,” Odin chewed, “But why should he need to leave it?”

“I thought it might be good for him to get amongst the people. Reconnect after all the gossip, oversee the rebuilding, offer them comfort...it would make a good impression.”

Loki raised his brows. It was a pretty good excuse. Maybe his brother was learning a thing or two about deception.

Odin seemed impressed too. “Now you are thinking like a king. Loki should make himself seen. It will help them get used to his new position.”

“I shall start today then.” The Jotunn smiled falsely.

“You will need an escort.”

“What? Why?” Loki frowned, “I have never needed one before.”

“Before, you were not married to the crown prince.”

“Thor does not require an escort.”

“Thor can look after himself.”

“As can I, Allfather.”

“Not anymore. If you think you can fight as you once did, you will find yourself mistaken. And you are too precious now to be risked like that.”

“Odin-”

“You’ll take an escort, and that’s final.”

 

The rest of the meal was silent, Loki sulking while Thor tried to think of a way to stall the consummation another night. If there was some emergency, he’d have an excuse to go off and leave Loki alone.

The green-eyed god cleared his plate and stood. “Well, I shall be off then.”

“The guards will meet you at the gates.” Odin nodded, not even looking at him.

Loki shot Thor one last petulant look and stalked off, skirts swishing in a way that would be pleasing if it wasn’t a reminder that he had to be chaperoned like a child now. He was so caught up on his anger at Odin’s coddling that he was halfway across the palace before he realised every single person he passed had stopped and bowed.

Loki slowed, frowning. He’d always been shown the respect due to his station before, but it had come with an air of either fear or reluctance. He drifted towards a group of young nobles experimentally, all four of them immediately bending at the waist.

“Your Highness.” One said, quickly echoed by the rest.

He nodded magnanimously and carried on, glancing over his shoulder to find they’d all straightened up and gone back to their conversation. Was this the advantage of Thor’s protection, as Odin called it? After all, the Warriors Three and Sif had only really put up with him because he was Thor’s brother. Maybe being his wife came with actual respect. Or maybe he wasn’t Loki the outsider anymore – maybe he was Loki, future queen of Asgard. That could have its perks.

His escort of six was waiting at the gates as promised, the captain bowing deeply. “Princess.”

“Prince Thor prefers that you call me Prince.”

“Of course, Your Highness. Do you have a destination in mind?”

“I think perhaps a stroll through the markets, and then maybe you could direct me to the worst of the damage? I would like to see it myself.”

“As you wish, my lord.”

Loki conjured himself a shawl to wrap around his head and shoulders, indicating that the captain should lead the way. The tall soldier cleared a path for her, his men closing in a protective circle around the god. They made their way down the road to the city, every Aesir bobbing a curtsey or bowing and calling him Highness or Princess. Loki wasn’t used to this much attention. It was going to make it harder to get away.

He waited until they reached the edge of the market. The guards came slightly closer to ward off the many pedestrians flowing through the entrance, and Loki took advantage of the momentary chaos. He cast a perfect copy of himself in his place and popped away, travelling the paths still open to him until he emerged outside a series of houses near the harbour. Loki hurried to one with a bright blue door, holding his shawl over his face as he knocked.

“Just a moment!”

There were footsteps and then the door opened to reveal a short older woman with frizzy grey hair. She eyed the liesmith curiously.

“Yes?”

Loki let his face change and the woman gasped.

“Loki!”

“May I come in? I only have perhaps minutes, and I need your help.”


	2. Chapter 2

Thor was waiting impatiently in his rooms when Loki returned from the city, the god unwinding his shawl and laying it over a couch.

“Well?”

“I spoke to two of my most trusted associates. They will look into it.”

“How long will that take?”

“I don’t know. Days, weeks?”

“We don’t have weeks!”

“Patience, brother. They are doing what they can but magic is a tricky and subtle craft.”

Thor got up and started pacing. “Loki, the Allfather expects us to try again _tonight_.”

“And if we do not, he will reprimand us tomorrow and we will have bought one more day.”

“We cannot afford to make him angry!”

“Thor, relax. We can hold off a few days before he becomes irritated at the delay. Then we will assess the situation and take it from there.”

“What if there’s nowhere to take it, hmm? What if a few days is not enough and your witch friends have no solution? I will have to...we would...”

“I will not let it come to that. If Odin wants to throw me back in his dungeons he can, but I will not be getting on my back for anyone.”

“He will not stop until he gets what he wants, Loki.”

“I have a reputation for being just as stubborn. You must have faith in me, brother.”

It was easier said than done. Thor knew Loki was always the one who came through with the last-minute plans and he’d saved them many times in the past, but every morning when the other prince got dressed and left for the city to meet his contacts Thor felt an untameable anxiety throughout his frame. They were still sharing chambers, so Odin couldn’t be too outraged, but his father was looking more furious every time Thor saw him and he wasn’t sure they could hold it off much longer.

 

Four days after the wedding, Loki returned in the afternoon and Thor pounced.

“What did they say?”

Loki didn’t answer right away, slowly hanging up his outer things. Thor waited but eventually he snapped.

“What did they say, Loki?”

“Mimora thinks it is you.”

“What?”

Tearful green eyes met his as Loki bit his lip. “It is customary for Asgardian kings to marry from other realms.”

“Yes,” Thor frowned, “Bor married a Jotunn and Frigga was Vanir. What of it?”

“She thinks that part of the marriage ceremony is a spell that prevents the queen returning to her homeland, either willingly or by force.”

“That is ludicrous. Frigga left Asgard.”

“No she didn’t.”

Thor gave a weak laugh. “What are you talking about? She came with us to Vanaheim, to visit her family.”

“No, she didn’t. Think Thor. It is so very long ago but what do you remember?”

The blond frowned, sinking onto the bed. “She sang us to sleep.”

“Yes, she did. But she wasn’t there – during the day we ran wild in the woods, and at night we were attended by the Vanir ladies and Odin’s guards.”

“But the singing...”

“An illusion, like the one she used to visit me in my cell. Frigga couldn’t leave, and neither can I.”

“But I’m not king yet.”

“I don’t think it matters. I am Jotunn and you are Aesir, and that seems to satisfy the enchantment.”

“This is unacceptable. There must be a way to break it.”

“We are looking, but if someone like Frigga couldn’t do it to see her own family...”

“Perhaps she just didn’t want to.”

“Frigga and Odin were in love, Thor. What need had they for any spell to ensure her return? He could have helped her break it, and I am certain he would have if she’d asked.”

Thor went very quiet, face turning childlike. “Then what are you saying?”

“I think I am trapped here.”

They were both quiet for a long time as Thor stared at his brother and Loki looked determinedly only at his hands. Eventually the blond found his voice, coughing to clear his throat.

“Then we will keep trying.”

“Don’t you get it, Thor! There is no breaking it. The magic is bound to Asgard’s throne, to the realm itself. You would have to be a greater god than we to undo it.”

“Then we will end this marriage another way.”

“And now we return to my plan.”

“Your plan?”

 

“Odin must die.”

“I will not kill him.”

“You don’t have to,” Loki said flatly, “I shall do it.”

“Loki, this is not an option.”

“It is the only option!”

“There must be something, something that is not so dangerous.”

Loki’s voice cracked, the tears breaking free to roll down his cheeks. “This is it, Thor! Either he dies, or I must, because there is no other way out of this marriage and I will not let him manipulate me another day. It has already been too long.”

Thor frowned and crossed the room, moving to hug his brother. Loki batted him away and the blond stood with his arms still half-raised, feeling helpless.

“Loki, if you try and fail, he will kill you. I won’t let that happen.”

“Who says I will fail?”

“Your only real chance is to wait for the Odinsleep, and who knows when that will be?”

“Odin is old and weak, his mind disturbed. He is no match for me.”

“He has an army of guards and warriors; he has his ravens and Heimdall; he has magic. Do not throw your life away so foolishly, brother.”

“If you are so concerned, you could help me. The two of us would manage it easily.”

The blond’s face darkened. “I have just lost my mother. Do not ask me to dispose of my father too.”

Loki sat in a heap, skirts billowing out around him. “Then I shall do it alone. Because I have nothing left to lose, Thor – if I do not try, I shall perish anyway. It is worth the risk.”

“There has to be something. Can you not cast an illusion to make Odin think we have consummated? You said his mind was weak.”

“It is as you said, brother. Odin has many other eyes watching for him, and they will not be fooled.”

“You used to trick Heimdall all the time.”

“I am already holding him at bay every time I go to see Mimora and Brynhild.”

Thor walked to the window, leaning on the frame heavily, his shoulders sagging. “You must do something.”

“I am no miracle worker, Thor! Why don’t you find us a way out of this mess, since it was you who dragged us into it?”

“What can I do, Loki?” he spun to face the other god, “You are the one so fond of saying my only talents lie in brute force, and I will not kill the Allfather.”

“Then you might as well bull me like one of your chambermaids, because apparently we are out of ideas.”

“We cannot run. We cannot fight. But there is plenty of room for trickery, and that is your craft.”

“We need a better plan than ‘fool the Allfather until he dies of natural causes’. I don’t intend to spend the next century being feted around Asgard on your arm, not to mention what will happen when we never conceive and Odin takes a closer look at our relations.”

“We just need time, Loki. Opportunities may appear along the way. Your friends may find a way out of the binding spell. We just need time.”

 

The main doors flew open, Odin striding through with a squad of Einherjar at his back. He was unarmed but his face looked dangerous enough, the eye patch only making his scowl worse. Loki scrambled to his feet, not even objecting when Thor offered a hand to help.

“Father?”

“It has been four days and Heimdall informs me you have yet to take Loki’s maidenhead.”

The trickster flinched, fisting his hands in his dress to keep them still. Thor wanted to give him a sympathetic look but he had to keep his eyes on the Allfather.

“I told you Father, this is a new and strange situation for us. We need to get used to the notion.”

“And I have given you four days, against my better judgement. Now you will make this marriage valid, and you will work at getting this house a new heir, or I will be forced to take action.”

“Go ahead,” Loki sneered, “There is nothing you can do to me that is worse than what you already ask.”

Odin’s steely gaze locked on his face. “I will find a new wife for Thor, and hand you to Thanos.”

Loki froze, his face falling as he lost all colour. Thor’s brows shot up.

“Loki? Brother, what is it? Who is Thanos?”

“ _Don’t_ say his name.” The liesmith hissed anxiously.

“Father, tell me what is going on.”

“You would not dare.” Loki spat quietly, but the venom in his voice didn’t match his fearful look.

“I would. If you are of no use to me, then I may as well give you to him and divert his anger elsewhere.”

“Please,” Loki said, “Please. Throw me in a cell completely cut off from the world, maroon me in the space between realms, kill me – just do not give me to him.”

Thor set his jaw and stepped between them with a bellow. “Would somebody tell me what in Hel’s name is going on!”

“Thor, it is not your concern.” Loki scowled.

“You are my wife and my brother, so I say it is.”

Loki glared at Odin and walked away, clutching at the window sill to steady himself. Thor turned to the king expectantly.

“Thanos is the creature who found Loki in the void and struck him a bargain: he would give Loki the Chitauri so he might conquer Midgard, and afterwards Loki would give him the Tesseract. As you know, things did not quite go as they planned.”

“And Thanos blames Loki.” Thor glanced at the dark-haired god.

“Stop saying his name!”

“Do we have an understanding?” Odin looked past the thunderer to meet Loki’s gaze.

He nodded grimly, lip caught between his teeth.

“You may be able to threaten Loki, but I will not consent, Father. How will you make me fall into line with your twisted design?”

“Oh, I should think Loki will find ways to persuade you.” He smirked, eye twinkling.

“Father-”

“The guards will stay here and make sure neither of you go anywhere until it is done.”

 

Odin grabbed the bedroom doors and closed them. Thor stared at the wood blankly, listening to his father’s steps cross the main room and then those doors shutting too. What were they supposed to do now, hold out indefinitely? Would the Allfather try to starve them into submission? Loki could always move them to another part of Asgard, but the king would hunt them wherever they went.

His thoughts were broken by a quiet sob behind him. Thor turned. Loki was on the floor beside the window, his face in his hands as he tried to smother the sound of his tears. The thunder god knelt at his shoulder, slowly reaching out to touch Loki’s arm.

“Brother?”

The Jotunn made to shake him off unsuccessfully, crying too hard to put up much of a fight. Thor’s heart ached. He had never seen his brother this upset, not even when they were children.

“Tell me what I can do.”

“There is nothing. We obey, or I am given to the last being in the universe I ever want to see again. I may as well jump from the palace tower now.”

“No,” Thor said fiercely, tugging Loki into his arms, “No, I will never let you slay yourself. I have already lost too much.”

“Then are you prepared to lie with me? For those are your choices, Thor.”

Loki pushed at his chest until he could see Thor’s face. The liesmith’s cheeks were streaked with tears, his lips quivering as he looked at the older man. His whole body shook, small delicate hands wrapped in the front of Thor’s tunic.

“I cannot, Loki.” The blond breathed, closing his eyes.

“Am I not attractive enough in this form?”

“It does not matter. You are my brother, and you do not want this. I cannot force it upon you.”

“Please Thor. If you will not let me die and you will not lie with me, then you condemn me to a fate worse than death. Have you no love for me at all?”

“You know that I do. Too much to let you die.”

Loki pressed his lips together forlornly and then took Thor’s face in his hands, kissing him. The prince grabbed his wrists, pulling them free as he tilted his head back.

“Loki, I-”

Tears started trickling down his sharp cheekbones again. “Please. I am not the begging kind, Thor, but I am throwing myself on your mercy.”

Thor sighed through his teeth, looking down. When he finally met Loki’s gaze, his grip loosened immediately.

“I have always tried to protect you, and usually failed. I will not let you down again.”

 

Loki’s grateful expression turned apprehensive as Thor stood and tugged his brother to his feet. They were so close their chests touched, the height difference more pronounced than ever, and he suddenly realised how much bigger and stronger Thor was.

“I may need help with my laces.”

The blond nodded. Loki turned, lifting his long hair out of the way. Thor started on the bodice, his thick fingers struggling a little, but he was slow and careful and tried not to pull too hard when the ties resisted. He wriggled the dress open, the fabric slipping down Loki’s shoulders. The trickster quickly shucked his arms out of the sleeves, letting it drop to the floor.

Now there was only his shift to protect him from Thor’s gaze, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around his waist, refusing to turn around. They’d seen each other bare plenty of times as boys or bathing out on their adventures, but this was different. This time there was no jealousy, no regretful acknowledgement that Loki came off worse in a physical comparison. This time Loki felt like he was prey, an offering given up to a fearsome tyrant.

Thor seemed to sense his hesitancy, because he made no move to keep undressing the other prince. Instead he stripped off his own tunic and trousers, throwing them carelessly over a chair. Slowly, his steps loud to give Loki warning, he moved behind the god and closed his hands over Loki’s hips.

“You need not disrobe, if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Just get it over with.” Loki forced out.

Thor frowned. “If I rush, you will be hurt.”

“I don’t care.”

“Loki, I told you. I do not wish to see you suffer.”

“That is inevitable, brother. Nothing about this is my idea of a happy tale.”

“I do not want you to feel I am only the lesser evil, Loki. I would not have you view me with fear or loathing.”

He laughed cheerlessly. “Are you not used to that?”

Thor forced Loki to turn and face him. He might be trapped on Asgard, perhaps never to see Jane again. But Loki was trapped amongst those that hated him, in a form that made him both vulnerable and open to their mocking, and he’d been backed into a corner where letting Thor get him with child was honestly his best option. It might be unpleasant for both of them, but it would always be worse for him, as it always had been since they were children. Thor would do whatever it took to make this easier, no matter how he felt about it.

He walked Loki backwards until his knees hit the edge of the bed. The prince sat heavily and Thor dropped to his knees, their faces level.

“I do not require a pretence of romance, brother.” Loki whispered, voice husky and pained.

“I will not give you one. But I am going to take my time, because you are not some war-bride to be ravaged like a trophy. You are my wife, my brother, and a prince of Asgard. You deserve some consideration.”

 

He let his eyes wander over Loki’s form, taking it in anew. Over the last few days he’d had a chance to get used to the major differences, but now he examined all its nuances and attractions. Loki’s eyes were the same as ever, currently red-rimmed and watching Thor curiously. His hair was long, thick and very dark, curling down to his trim waist. His chin was sharper, his cheekbones more defined. Thor had to admit his brother was a beauty. His figure was slender, not much in the way of a bosom or hips but very pale where the shift didn’t cover him, and certainly not ugly.

He reached up and traced the curve of Loki’s face, hand trailing down his neck. The trickster’s breath caught in his throat as Thor continued down over his chest and ribs to his hip.

“Have you ever been with anyone like this?” he asked softly.

Loki shook his head.

“Then you do not know if it is sensitive the way other women are?”

“I have never bothered to check.”

Thor placed his free hand on Loki’s shin and slid it up under the fabric, eyes on the other god. His fingers crept higher, caressing the soft skin of his thigh, until they reached his folds. Both princes stopped, Loki’s chest rising faster than before, Thor’s gaze stuck on his. The longer they stayed like that, the redder Loki’s cheeks got, until finally he looked away.

“You must think me a freak.”

“You must think me a monster.”

The Jotunn made a face. “You are not a monster, Thor.”

“And you are not a freak.”

He slipped his finger between the warm flesh until he could press it against Loki’s button, and the prince grabbed Thor’s shoulder with a gasp.

“I see we have answered that question then.”

He circled it slowly and Loki’s nails bit into his muscles. Thor smiled at him smugly as he kept going, watching the expression on his brother’s face soften a little more with each touch. Thor pulled away until he could just brush against it, his strokes fast and light. Loki gave a quiet cry and cut it off quickly, but his hips were tilted towards Thor and he had his hand fisted in the bedclothes.

“Loki?” Thor looked up, free hand touching the string that held the front of his shift together.

The dark-haired god pursed his lips but nodded. Thor tugged, the knot coming loose. He peeled the linen back, fingers circling one pale pink nipple. He leaned forward and closed his lips over the nubbin, tongue flicking across it. Loki hissed and Thor glanced up, flicking it again.

“Thor, you needn’t-”

“Hush.”

He concentrated on the task at hand, fingers skimming over Loki’s bud as his tongue lapped and sucked on first one nipple, then the other. He tried to gauge Loki’s reactions and adjust accordingly, but his brother was hard enough to read in his own form, let alone this one. The Jotunn let another moan escape and Thor decided he was on the right track. He slid his hand down, finger poised at the edge of Loki’s entrance, and inwardly crowed at the soft slick of wetness there. Thor pushed upwards, feeling his way inside as he slid a hand around to the small of Loki’s back to support him.

 

Loki stiffened as Thor probed deeper, waiting for the excruciating tear of his maidenhead. Thor’s finger felt huge in the tight space but not uncomfortable, even if it did make Loki dread what was to come even more. More importantly, Loki felt like the hot heavy hand at his back anchored him to himself. Thor was watching his face with none of the shame or revulsion the trickster had expected, his smile instead encouraging, and almost friendly between fits of smug satisfaction. Maybe going slow was better after all.

And it was surprisingly good. Emotionally Loki might have been opposed on every level, but physically he had to admit that Thor was muscular and well-formed, and seemed to know what he was doing. It was a strange feeling, experiencing a woman’s pleasure from the other side for once. It made it hard to hide what he felt, because he wasn’t always expecting it.

Thor twisted up, sinking almost to the knuckle, his thumb now swirling over Loki’s swollen button. He thrust delicately, grazing Loki’s slippery walls, and something flared out through the nerves in his hips to climb up his spine. Loki grabbed at Thor’s hair unthinkingly.

“You should not tarry – no amount of teasing will make this easier.”

“You are sure?”

“I am as ready as I can be.”

“Wait, I will see what else I may do. Lie back.”

Thor released him, shuffling to the bedside table, and Loki decided he didn’t want to know what the blond was planning. He wriggled back on the bed, tugging the pillows into a heap and trying to get comfortable. The god lay with his eyes firmly fixed on the canopy, hands resting lightly on his stomach. There was a squelch that made him cringe, and then Thor was hovering above him, one knee weighing down the edge of the mattress.

“Loki?”

The god looked up at him and was struck by the concern on his face. He knew he should be the one being comforted, but Thor looked almost scared too, and Loki remembered that he was just as much Odin’s plaything as the Jotunn. He reached up an unsteady hand and stroked the Asgardian’s neck.

“It’s alright.”

Thor moved onto the bed properly, placing his knees between Loki’s so that the god was forced to spread his legs wider. Thor put his hands on Loki’s knees and slid them up, carrying the bottom of the shift with them until it was bunched around his hips. Loki rolled his head back, staring at the wall above them.

“Do it.”

“Are you certain?”

“I am not actually some fragile noble lady, Thor. I have suffered much worse.”

“I am sorry that you have.”

Loki was so stunned that he met Thor’s eyes. The thunderer looked sad, though his hands never let go of Loki’s thighs. He wasn’t really sure what to say to that, but luckily then the other prince moved and Loki didn’t have to reply. Thor took himself in hand and pushed against Loki’s passage, eyes darting to check on his brother before he started forcing his way in.

Loki fought not to clench up, hands stubbornly gripping the sheets rather than betray his distress. He ground his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to breathe through it. Thor stopped to let him adjust, putting his weight on his hands rather than Loki.

 

The liesmith was pretty sure this awkward frozen moment was worse than the pain. He could feel Thor’s eyes watching him, his worry an almost solid presence between them. But he didn’t urge the god on because awkward or not, he did need time. Loki focused on his breathing and relaxing his muscles, and eventually nodded.

Thor thrust experimentally, pleased to find less resistance, and pushed further. He’d been with virgins before but Loki was so tight already, and the blond worried he would hurt him despite his preparations. He slid in as far as he thought he could go and then cupped Loki’s face in one hand.

“I’m sorry.”

“Thor-”

The thunder god slammed his hips forward and Loki screeched, hands flying up to claw at Thor’s chest. He didn’t move, holding them together and unmoving, seemingly oblivious to his brother’s attacks. Eventually Loki went limp, gasping for air as his arms shook.

“Loki, are you-”

“Just finish it so I may get on with my day, Thor. I have better things to do. Think of your Midgardian wench and be done with it.”

 The Jotunn turned his eyes up to the ceiling and Thor fought back a sigh. He leaned on his hands so as not to suffocate his brother with his bulk and thrust, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to watch Loki’s face. He couldn’t think of Jane either though, because all he could think was that he had abandoned her again without meaning to. So he grit his teeth and focussed only on the warm, wet sensation of being squeezed by Loki’s walls.

Loki put everything he had into ignoring the red-hot pain searing through his core. Every stroke made it duller but not enough to be enjoyable, and when Thor started grunting in his ear there was nothing he wouldn’t do to break the binding spell and get as far away as possible. But this was his life now, until Odin died. He’d have to let Thor mount him over and over, until he conceived a hateful Aesir child to sit on Odin’s throne.

As awful as the thought of being studded like a pride mare was, the second part wasn’t so bad. He might not like being married to Thor but he would, theoretically, be queen once Odin died. And even if they dissolved the marriage, if he got pregnant before then...his child would be king of Asgard someday. There was possibility in that. Certainly not enough to make any of this worth it, but enough that he could get by on a pretty little fantasy of raising Odin’s grandchild to hate everything about the Aesir and their rotten king.

Thor grabbed his hips, perhaps harder than he meant to, and growled as he bucked into the other prince. Loki tried his best to hold on, thankful that it would be over soon and he would have time again to find a way out. The blond thrust forward and stilled, moaning low in his throat as he emptied himself. Loki bit his lip until it bled, trying not to squirm away. He needed this; the sooner they conceived, the sooner they could stop.

Thor opened his eyes, breathing heavily as he slowly came back to himself. He looked down at Loki and instantly any pleasure disappeared, leaving only regret and sorrow. He carefully pulled free of the Jotunn and stood, moving to the wash basin on the other side of the room.

“Forgive me.” he muttered, back to his brother.

“How can a slave be condemned for doing his master’s bidding?”

Loki’s voice was like a whip across Thor’s back. He clutched at the edges of the basin and took a breath, pushing away the flood of self-loathing that threatened to swamp him.

“I shall leave you be.”

He turned to grab his clothes, sparing a glance for the bed. Loki had moved to the other side, the covers held to his chest, eyes on the far wall. He didn’t acknowledge Thor’s statement. The prince threw on his tunic and pants, increasingly angry at Odin. How dare he turn Thor into this beast? How dare he use Loki like a walking womb? How could he treat them like this, his children, whom he’d raised and claimed to love?

He opened the bedroom door and scowled at the vigilant Einherjar. Thor closed it softly and strode towards them.

“Go back to the Allfather and tell him I have done as he commanded, and that I hope he is happy with the destruction it has wrought.”

He marched past, slamming the hallway door, and headed for the main gates. He was in a mood for brawling, and if he couldn’t smash something then he was going to drink until he didn’t remember his own name.

*****

When the Warriors Three carried him home, Thor made them leave him on the couch rather than risk waking Loki. But the next day when he stumbled in to wash his face, he found the bed empty. It made sense that Loki wouldn’t want to stay in it, but it still hurt that his brother didn’t want to be around him. He hated Odin all the more.

The prince spent the morning trying to sleep off his hangover, the buzzing in his head worse every time he sat up, until finally a servant came to collect him for luncheon.

“Tell the Allfather I am unwell.”

“He is insisting on your presence, Highness. Prince Loki is already there.”

“Loki is there?” he sat up, wincing as the movement jostled his stomach, “I shall dress then.”

There was no way he was leaving his brother alone with Odin, especially not now – the trickster would either burst a blood vessel glaring or try to assassinate him at the table. Hangover or not, Thor sprung up and pulled on his clothes as well as he could. The servant stepped forward to help without comment, tugging his tunic into place and tying his hair back. When Thor was somewhat presentable, he waved the man on and followed him to the dining room.

Loki sat rigidly on the Allfather’s left, a fork poised in his hand, his dress covered by a heavy shawl that left almost no skin showing. His eyes flashed once when he saw Thor, lips quirking to the side. He picked up his glass and took a huge gulp, eyes falling back to his plate.

“My apologies for being late. I was rather deep into my cup last night.”

“Yes, I have been told. I cannot blame you for wanting to celebrate,” Odin beamed, “We are all glad to hear things are going so well between you.”

Loki’s eye twitched but he didn’t move, still statue-like as Thor sat. The blond grimaced and rubbed his temple, reaching for a water glass hastily.

“I am pleased you have both come around to your responsibilities. I imagine it will not take long for you to bear fruit. The Jotnar are reported to be a fertile people.”

Thor scowled at his father but the king was looking at his meal. He looked at Loki; the prince was staring wide-eyed at his plate, cheeks ashen like he was going to faint.

“You must be sure to waste no time, Thor. The people look on a pregnant wife as the sign of a good marriage, and you must make it plain that the house of Odin is as strong as ever.”

“Father, I believe a _happy_ wife is the sign of a good marriage, and if people will speculate, I shall tell them so.” Thor snapped.

They both looked at him in surprise. Odin blinked and nodded.

“Well yes, I suppose that is as good an answer as any. I shall leave things in your capable hands.”

Thor pouted at him, gaze drifting as his headache made itself known again. He found Loki watching him with a frown. The god attempted a smile but his brother’s expression didn’t change, and Thro applied himself to lunch wishing he was back in bed.

When Odin had finished and excused himself, Loki stood and walked around the table.

“Why did you not come to me?” he placed a hand on Thor’s cheek, the sickness immediately easing.

“I was not sure you’d want to see me.”

The dark-haired prince shrugged half-heartedly. “Perhaps not.”

“Loki, what Odin said...I do not want you to worry. As long as we appear to be trying, there is no need for you to conceive.”

“Would you be happy if I did?”

“What?” Thor frowned.

“Would you be glad of a child? A son perhaps, to wear your name and your crown.”

“I want nothing from you that is not freely given, not when I must already take so much.”

“Would you be glad of a child? With me or anyone.”

“I suppose, yes.”

The Jotunn nodded and walked out without looking back. Thor sighed. His hangover might be gone, but he still had no appetite.

 

Loki avoided him over the next few days. He didn’t sleep in Thor’s chambers, and the thunderer made no attempt to change that. He knew they both needed some space, and he hoped Loki and his friends were working on a plan. But at the same time he felt Odin’s expectations bearing down on them, so eventually he found himself dragging his feet to Loki’s rooms. The god reached the tall silver doors and knocked.

“Who is it?”

“It is I, brother.”

There was a pause so long that Thor gave up any hope of being admitted. He had just turned to leave when the door swung open. The blond hurried inside, closing it softly behind him. Loki sat on a lounge, books close at hand as always, a loose robe tied shut around his waist. He was in his male form, and Thor felt like it had been eons since he’d seen him like that.

“Yes?”

“May I speak with you? I don’t want to interrupt-”

He sighed. “You needn’t tiptoe around me, Thor. I am not going to sling insults or burst into childish weeping at the sight of you.”

The older prince sat in the chair opposite, leaning forward on his knees. “Fine then. I have come to ask you if you have found a way out yet.”

“I have not.”

“Are you any closer?”

He held up the book in his hands. “We are trawling through the oldest texts now, the ones from the time before Bor. But it is difficult, and I am certain if there were writings on the spell, they have been destroyed to stop anyone doing what I am trying to.”

Thor nodded, staring at his clasped hands. “Then I think we must lay together again.”

He quirked his lips mischievously. “Was I so good, Thor? Are you so eager to have me back in your bed?”

“Do not jest, Loki. This is not something I enjoy saying.”

The other god’s face hardened. “Perhaps I jest because I must, brother. How else am I to shoulder the consequences of our coupling?”

“Odin will not complain so long as Heimdall can tell him we are still trying. It does not have to be often, just once or twice a week.”

“I agree. The less interest Odin takes in my affairs, the more freedom I have to research.”

Thor gaped slightly. “You agree?”

Loki shrugged. “It is the logical step. Shall we get started?”

“I don’t want this to be so unpleasant for you, brother. Tell me how I can make it more palatable.”

“You could let me kill Odin.”

“No.”

“Then just be your glorious self. I’m sure I’ll be swept up in your charms like all the other Aesir ladies.”

He stood, changing form as he walked towards the bedroom. Loki glanced over his shoulder once and untied his robe, dropping it as he stepped through the doors. Thor gripped the arms of the chair, exhaling through clenched teeth. It wasn’t go to get any easier, no matter how long he sat there. He pushed himself to his feet and followed Loki.

 

The trickster was already under the covers, looking at his brother expectantly. “Well? We are short on time, Thor. If we must do this, let it be quick so I may return to my books.”

Thor bit the inside of his cheek. So Loki was going to be as difficult as possible? He had a right to do so, but Thor was not exactly enthusiastic about the situation either. He didn’t really appreciate the taunting. The blond stripped off his tunic angrily, dropping his belt with a thud as he started on his trouser laces, ripping the strings loose.

“My, we _are_ eager. Have I bewitched you with my assets, brother?” Loki trailed a hand over his collar bone, lips pursed distastefully.

“You would do well not to provoke me, brother. Was it not you who said you were at my mercy?”

There was a flicker of something across Loki’s expression, quickly squashed. “So the old Thor resurfaces. It has been so long since you have held that sense of entitlement over my head, I had almost forgotten it.”

“Do not test me right now, Loki.”

“Why?” he sat up, sheets held to his bosom, “What can you do that is worse than putting me on my back?”

Thor’s frustration roared in his veins, and he was an inch from walking out- Odin be damned – when he had an idea. He blamed Loki for its inspiration, because it was more devious than anything he would have thought up in the old days. Perhaps his brother was rubbing off on him a little too much. His frown dropped into a huge smile and Loki’s gaze narrowed suspiciously.

“What?”

“Oh, I can think of worse.” He stalked towards the bed.

“Such as?” Loki said, trying to keep his voice level as he unconsciously shuffled back against the pillows.

Thor leaned on the mattress, crawling up until his face hovered in front of the other prince’s. “I can make you beg for it.”

The Jotunn scoffed loudly. “Please. You forget I have had the pleasure of hearing your conquests many a time, and their cries sounded _feigned_ , brother.”

“You did not seem to have any complaints with my technique.”

He pressed his lips together. “Up to a point.”

“Well, that gives us a basis for improvement, does it not?”

“ _You_ could never make me so weak and pliable, I swear it.”

“We shall see.”

Thor curled his fingers in Loki’s hair and turned his head, exposing the long white arch of his neck. The thunder god placed small, soft kisses down its length, heading back up and along Loki’s jaw. He brushed his fingertips down the other prince’s shoulder, featherlight and teasing.

“Is that the best you’ve got? I feel even sorrier for those unfortunate girls.”

Thor pressed a kiss to Loki’s collar, smiling, and then in one motion yanked him flat against the bed underneath the blond. The sudden change seemed to rattle Loki a little, but Thor eased his grip and continued his playful caresses, lifting back the sheet until his brother was completely exposed. Thor’s tongue darted out to trace the lines of Loki’s ribs, teeth nipping down the side of his waist, and the dark-haired god thrust his hips up involuntarily.

 

Thor looked up triumphantly and Loki cursed himself, trying to keep up a glare. It wasn’t his fault, it was this form – it reacted in ways he wasn’t used to. It was hard to lie still and unfeeling when Thor dragged his huge, strong hands down over the narrows planes of Loki’s stomach and hips. That feeling of being overwhelmed by someone bigger and more powerful was frightening in some ways and appealing in others, almost exciting. Loki _was_ at Thor’s mercy, and because he trusted his brother to not actually want to hurt him, it made it easier to imagine what might happen if he did lose control.

Loki smothered a gasp as Thor’s fingers swept up the back of his thigh, the touch over before he could really register it. His fingers were calloused from swinging Mjölnir and throwing punches, the rough skin catching on Loki’s in ways that made his breath falter, despite his efforts to keep it steady. Thor nudged his legs apart with his shoulders and leaned in, thumb sliding between Loki’s folds to brush his button as he sunk his teeth into the trickster’s thigh.

He squealed, arching up off the bed, one hand flying to rest on Thor’s head. The blond released him, moving up to kiss the crease between his leg and his hip, fingers playing along his slit as his thumb flicked insistently, bolts of pleasure shooting through Loki’s nerves so that his legs twitched and clamped around him. Thor looked up and caught Loki’s gaze to make sure he was watching, then swept his tongue over the god’s swollen nubbin.

Loki shuddered, pelvis rolling forward without meaning to, his free hand clawing at the sheets. Thor lapped at him, leaving the flesh slick and warm, each lick drawn out and solid against his singing nerves.

“I may not be the Silvertongue, but I believe I can hold my own.” He smirked, nipping at Loki’s hips again before returning to his ministrations. His hands roamed over Loki’s body, holding him down one minute and barely touching the next. Thor circled the tip of his tongue around Loki’s bud and the hand in his hair gripped harder, nails digging into his scalp. With an internal smile he worked a finger into Loki’s core, dipping it into the wetness there and curving up to follow his passage.

Loki felt like he was fighting a losing battle; his bones seemed to be trying to vibrate out of his skin, and when Thor pushed deeper inside any trepidation he felt was cancelled out by the friction. The blond’s tongue danced over him, and when he eventually added a second finger the only thing Loki felt was grateful for the added stretch. He was rubbing his lips raw trying to be silent, muscles aching from holding his hips still. Thor looked up at him and the trickster couldn’t help himself, sucking in a deep breath.

“Loki?” the thunderer murmured against his thigh, teeth dragging over the skin, and he exploded.

Thor beamed as Loki convulsed on the bed, a moan finally bursting out between his lips as he thrust his centre closer to the blond’s face. He didn’t stop, tongue swirling over the same spots quicker than ever, milking every last quiver out of Loki’s frame. His walls fluttered around Thor’s fingers, legs shaking on either side of his head, and then he finally went limp, panting weakly.

“You were saying, brother?” Thor snickered as he pulled free, chin resting on Loki’s belly.

“I did not beg.” He sighed, chest slowing.

Thor scowled. “I suppose not. I must be crueller in future, I suppose. I must make you wait for it.”

“You will grow old trying.”

“Still, I think I have proven I am capable enough for the task.”

Loki’s face changed from slightly dazed to sharp and calculating. He sat up quickly, the shock enough to roll Thor onto his back. Loki hurriedly straddled him, pinning one wrist to the mattress as his other hand tightened in Thor’s chest hair.

“Cruelty has never been your strong suit, brother. Let me show you.”

 

He closed a hand around Thor’s semi-swollen shaft, tugging briskly until it filled out the rest of the way. Loki raised himself up and held the head against his entrance, biting his tongue as he slowly forced his way down. He might have been sopping from Thor’s attentions but he was still practically a virgin in this form, and so it was with a pained grunt that he finally sank all the way to the hilt of Thor’s cock.

The way Thor’s eyes bulged a little made him feel better; Loki hated losing, most of all to his brother, and if he’d accidentally let the other prince get the upper hand then he was going to take it back by force. He clasped the blond’s face in one hand and leaned forward, tongue ghosting over his lips in a suggestion of heat. Loki lifted his hips with agonising patience, eyes never leaving his brother’s. He dropped back down in a rush, legs crashing against Thor’s.

“Loki, you will hurt yourself.” Thor huffed out, a touch of bravado in his tone.

“Worry about your own wellbeing, Asgardian. I may be smaller in this form but I can still do damage.”

He raked his nails over Thor’s chest as a demonstration, angry red welts standing out against his skin. The god gasped, quickly catching his breath as Loki bit his neck. Thor growled, glaring up at him, but Loki flicked his hips and the frown wavered.

The trickster licked his lips. “How do I compare to your scullery maids and tavern wenches, brother?”

“I would not have tolerated such violence from them. With you I know it is merely affectionate.” He teased.

Loki snarled under his breath and put both hands on Thor’s chest, resting all his weight on his arms as he rode the Aesir. His hips snapped relentlessly, ignoring the slight pain of each hard thrust. He wasn’t going to be beaten, and he wasn’t going to be Thor’s plaything. He leaned back enough to get a hand free and threw a punch that glanced off Thor’s jaw, the thunderer yelling as his head jerked to the side. Loki’s fingers wound in his long locks and yanked his neck to an awkward angle.

“Does this feel affectionate, Highness?”

Thor gave a shout and surged upwards, breaking Loki’s hold. He seized the other prince’s hips and rolled them until he was on top, one hand pinning Loki’s shoulder and the other curled around his thigh.

“Whatever I have done in the past to offend you, I am sorry. But I am no villain, Loki.”

“Forgive me if I don’t quite believe you, considering our positions.”

Thor placed his arms on the mattress on either side of Loki’s head, slowly thrusting forward. “Any time you wish me to stop, just say so.”

“And let you win again? I have yet to make you beg, husband.”

“You’ve forced me to my knees enough for one lifetime, brother.”

“Look at us, Thor, and tell me you have the worse end of this arrangement.”

The blond paused, eyes on Loki’s bitter grimace. He nodded slowly, raising himself up. “You are right.”

“What?”

“I have always had things easier, but it has never cost you quite so much. If you hated me before I cannot imagine how you feel now.”

 

He closed his hands around Loki’s waist again and rolled onto his back, the lie god’s hair falling around his face in unruly waves.

“What are you doing?”

“Giving you what you want. I cannot let you harm Odin as you perhaps deserve, so take it out on me instead.”

Loki’s fingers skimmed over his torso. “You would lie there, a helpless target for rage that is not owed to you, and offer no defence nor retribution?”

“Do what you will, Loki. I will face it gladly if it eases your torment.”

The trickster eyed him warily, hands tentatively placed on Thor’s stomach. Loki pumped his hips, haltingly at first and then faster, driving himself down onto the other god hard enough to bruise. His nails bit into the soft muscle of Thor’s sides, digging up towards his heart. Loki hit him, over and over, knuckles splitting and instantly healing again with the green sparks of his magic. Thor lay there silently, hands on the Jotunn’s hips supportively.

Something about the quiet acceptance of Thor’s face made him snap. Loki gave a strangled yell, limbs flailing wildly as he slammed down the older man’s erection. He pulled Thor’s hair, grabbed his throat in a choking grip, scratched his face; he poured every black thought for the Allfather out into his hands and into Thor’s flesh. He screamed his aggravation, his hatred, his terror, his self-loathing that with all his magic and all his wits he was still little more than an impotent and easily manipulated captive. His movements were frenzied and urgent, body colliding with Thor’s more and more until he was gasping for breath and couldn’t tell if it was arousal or anger.

“Loki.” Thor whispered, eyes so understanding and kind that the trickster wanted to break down and sob.

“I don’t hate you,” he spat, “I don’t hate you, I don’t, I try but I can’t, Thor, I can’t, it was Odin, it was all him-”

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s back, pulling him flush to his chest. “I know. I would never-”

“I know.”

He snaked a hand down between them until he could press his fingers up against Loki’s clit, and the other god cried out, grinding down against them. He looked up at Thor pleadingly and the blond nodded, speeding up his movements. Loki clutched at every part of his brother he could reach, tugging his hair and squeezing his shoulders painfully, until he fell over the edge with a yell.

Thor drove himself deeper into Loki as the other prince writhed in his arms, and the sudden vice-like grip around his prick surprised a shout out of him. He thrust hard twice and came, holding Loki to his chest as he shuddered and moaned.

They settled, both trying to catch their breath as Loki rolled his forehead over Thor’s shoulder. The thunder god’s arms were like a trap, warm but tight and the longer he stayed there the more suffocating it was – but somehow it made Loki feel safer too, like his brother was the only thing holding him together and he couldn’t fall apart as long as Thor didn’t let go. The thought was too close to true fondness, and he hastily shoved against the blond’s chest until he let go. Loki rolled off him, right to the edge of the mattress so no part of them was touching.

“It seems neither of us is the begging type.” Thor puffed out.

“No,” Loki made a face, “It appears not.”

There was a moment and then he could make out the subtle sounds of Thor rising and moving to the washbasin, and then retrieving his clothes. Loki rolled over and winced at the large open scratches on the crown prince’s chest, and the areas around his nose and eyes already swelling and turning purple.

“Perhaps…” he cut the words off, chewing his lip.

“Perhaps?” Thor frowned.

“Perhaps I got carried away. I am sorry. It is bad enough that Odin hurts us both; I do not need to follow his example.”

Thor ran a hand over the marks and shrugged. “I’ve had worse.”

He crossed back to the bed, sitting on the edge as he reached out to stroke a thumb over Loki’s cheek.

“It is no more than I have earned by mistreating you so.”

The god was quiet, looking down at the covers, and Thor smiled sadly. He stood and picked up his belt, looping it around his waist. He paused as Loki’s mutter broke the silence.

“I know this is not your choice. All that you do is what the Allfather asked – Hel, what I practically demanded of you.”

“It does not make it right.”

“It makes us both blameless, I suppose. We are both the Allfather’s victims.”

“But not equal.” Thor frowned at him.

“No,” Loki gave a wry smile, “I suppose not equal.”

Thor finished fastening his buckle and bowed his head, walking out as fast as his feet could carry him.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki spent the next week slipping off to see Mimora and Brynhild, avoiding meals with the Allfather, and locking himself in the library. He barely saw Thor but that was fine by him; things had become dangerously honest last time, and he didn’t need the thunder god imagining some reconciliation between them that was only going to fall apart when Loki eventually broke the spell.

Not to mention he felt like he’d been perilously close to _nice_ to the other god at one point, and that was unacceptable.

At the end of the week, he got up when Thor left the dinner table and followed him into the hall.

“Can I help you, brother?” the blond frowned.

“It has been a week. I thought it might be time for our next coupling, if we are to maintain the illusion of happily married newlyweds.”

“Oh!” Thor’s brows shot up, “Yes. I suppose it is time enough. Shall we adjourn to my chambers?”

“Anywhere is well enough, it makes no difference to me.”

“Very well.”

Thor offered his arm awkwardly and Loki gave him a sardonic look. “Truly? I have already said there is no need to romance me, Thor.”

“But I needn’t treat you like a nameless harlot either. You are my wife.”

“A title you seem to take more seriously than I.” Loki rolled his eyes, but took Thor’s arm anyway.

They made their way through the halls to Thor’s rooms, and the thunderer shut both the corridor and bedroom doors behind them. Loki moved to the bed and started struggling with his bodice while the other prince lit the lamps, closing the window shutters. Thor looked over and noticed him fighting with his laces, coming closer to untie them without being asked.

“We should get you some handmaidens to help with this.” He muttered.

“Oh certainly, let’s just invite more people in to comment on our marital bliss. It’s not as though the entirety of Asgard aren’t whispering about it anyway.” He drawled.

Thor’s hands stilled. “Has someone said something to you?”

Loki tutted. “Calm yourself, brother. No one would dare – even those nobles who hated me openly before are careful to smile and bow when I pass. They are quite terrified of your wrath.”

“As they should be. Though I have never had your talent for petty vengeance, Loki.”

“Perhaps I can give you lessons, since we seem to be stuck together.”

Thor finished unlacing him and helped ease the dress down over Loki’s hips. “Is it truly so terrible, being around me?”

Loki didn’t answer, spinning on the spot as he let the dress fall. “What was it you said about making me beg, brother?”

Thor blinked at the change in topic. “I said you underestimated me.”

“Perhaps.”

“Even after our previous encounters?”

“I am yet to be thoroughly impressed.”

Thor grinned and wrapped his arms around the other god. “Then I must try harder.”

 

It was the same for the next month. Once or twice a week, one of them would broach the subject and they would both agree, however reluctantly, that they should make an effort to keep Odin quiet. Thor tried to make it as easy as possible and Loki responded by baiting him, turning the whole thing into yet another game to see who was better, who could hold out longer. He felt like there were moments when the thunder god got too close, and his only defence was to pull back as far as possible and make his barbs twice as sharp.

The problem was, he had stopped hating Thor for his part in things. It was Odin’s decision that they marry, and Odin’s threat that forced them to finally consummate. Thor not only hated the situation, but was actively trying to make it better for his brother, and Loki couldn’t be mad at him for actually caring after all these centuries. This new Thor was considerate, and he listened, and he tried to understand Loki even when the trickster made it impossible.

And he _was_ fairly talented in bed, to Loki’s surprise and confusion. It might still be awkward when they climbed between the sheets but there was no denying everyone left satisfied, however much he feigned indifference. Loki felt like his body was no longer in his control, something he’d hated ever since the Jotunn warrior had grabbed his wrist and revealed his true form. He wanted to hate Thor but he couldn’t, and he wanted to resist the pleasure he gave but he couldn’t, and the whole thing was driving him mad.

Worse was that Mimora and Brynhild were no closer to an answer. There was some talk about maybe going to Vanaheim to consult their learned scholars, but Loki was Asgard-bound and he didn’t want word getting out that the new crown princess was trying to run away. As much as he trusted his witch friends, it was too important to rush into anything that might get back to Odin. So they plotted and waited, and Loki almost wished he’d died for real on Svartalfheim – it would have been simpler.

 

Thor wandered out onto the balcony overlooking the training yards. Loki was leaning on the rail watching the fighters, his gown a deep musk pink and even wider than usual, and Thor wondered why he put on such a display. Did he really care what the warriors thought or was he laughing at their expense? After all, he might have been the one forced into skirts but they were all bowing and scraping whenever he beckoned.

“Loki?”

He looked up. “Brother.”

“I thought it time.”

The trickster looked perturbed. “Ah. I suppose so.”

“If you are busy here, we can wait until after supper-”

“No. Now is as good a time as any.”

Loki grabbed his hand and the next Thor knew, they were in his bedroom. He didn’t really have time to process the new surrounds before Loki was kissing him, face in his hands. Thor held on as hard as he could, raising a hand to the other prince’s laces. They fell open before he could even reach the knot, his belt popping open as Loki grabbed the hem of his tunic and pulled upwards. Thor stepped back to let him tug it over his head. As soon as the fabric hit the floor Loki was starting on his trousers, and Thor reached up a hand to caress his cheek.

“Relax, Loki. There is no rush.”

The younger man looked like he’d been caught out, eyes widening. His features swiftly rearranged to his usual contempt. “I grow impatient. It has been a month and I am yet to see any evidence of your prowess.”

Thor raised a sceptical brow but didn’t object as Loki continued undoing his pants. “I do try, brother. I am sorry it has been so awful for you.”

Loki’s fingers slipped, only hooking onto Thor’s waistband on his second pass. “It is your other paramours I pity, brother. Your supposed expertise means nothing to me.”

“So you offer yourself as a sacrifice for their sake? I had no idea you were so noble.”

“I _am_ of royal blood, even if it’s not Asgardian.”

He shimmied out of his gown, nudging it to one side as he attacked Thor’s trousers again. The blond smiled and kissed him, wriggling out of the pants obediently when Loki tugged. He kicked them over his ankles and swept the other god up, laying him on the bed. Thor nipped his way down Loki’s neck, hands kneading his breasts as he continued downwards.

Loki rolled his head back on the pillows, eyes fluttering closed as Thor gently parted his thighs. His tongue swept up over Loki’s folds and he shivered, cutting off a hiss between his teeth.

“Perhaps I have not doted on you enough, and so you find my attentions presumptuous,” Thor murmured, kissing Loki’s thighs, “I could bring you treasures befitting your status, brother. I could cover you in dwarven gold and Midgardian pearls and star gems of Alfheim.”

He sucked Loki’s clit between his lips and the trickster fought back a groan. “Do you seek to pay me for services rendered, brother? You needn’t bother, I have had enough false fortune from your house.”

“I seek to make you content.”

 

Loki felt breathless, and he couldn’t tell if it was the words or the fingers caressing him and creeping into his entrance. Thor flicked his tongue and Loki’s legs went stiff, feet scrambling for purchase on the mattress. The thunder god hummed appreciatively and slid his hands under the younger man’s thighs, holding him in place with a death grip. He buried his face between Loki’s legs and turned his head furiously, and Loki lurched upwards against the restraining hold. His body tried to arch closer to Thor and failed, pinned by the bigger god, so the movement rippled upwards. He thrashed about, grabbing at the pillows to try and steady himself, shoulders lifting off the bed.

Thor slowed, easing back, his fingers loosening. He started a series of long, teasing licks, one finger plunging into Loki almost idly. The liesmith sighed and relaxed, sinking back down. He couldn’t be so obvious again – he had to control himself better, or Thor would never stop gloating. Even now he was smiling smugly as he met Loki’s eyes. The god couldn’t afford to give an inch, or he’d be completely at the thunderer’s mercy.

“Satisfactory, wife?”

He scoffed. “Well enough, husb-”

Thor’s hands clamped down and he sped up again, startling a cry out of Loki. He bucked up as much as he could and swore internally, but he couldn’t force his muscles into submission. Thor slid his hands around to hold him down with one while the other slid between his legs and into his core, pumping wildly. Loki felt like he was going to vibrate right off the bed, weakly attempting to reach the headboard for some kind of support. Thor sucked his nubbin between his lips and he fell off the edge with a shriek, nails raking over the blond’s shoulders.

Loki’s world turned to nothing but pounding blackness as he clenched his eyes shut, his whole body going rigid. His breath kept catching in his throat, on and on until he thought he was going to suffocate. It was too much, Thor’s tongue still lapping at him, and he couldn’t get a grip on reality again. Thor slowed and he finally broke through the static with a huge gasp, opening his eyes.

Thor had a funny crooked smirk as he crawled back over Loki, resting on his hands. His hardness rubbed against the slick insides of the Jotunn’s thighs and Loki bit his lip, suddenly eager to fill the emptiness he felt as his body calmed.

The thought was like a slap in the face, shocking him out of any post-climactic bliss. He couldn’t desire Thor. He was a prisoner, only complying with Odin’s commands, and he couldn’t forget that. Was he so weak, that he found Thor attractive even with his cocky attitude and all their history? Was he becoming yet another brainless noble lady who swooned if her lover had even half an idea what he was doing? He shouldn’t enjoy this, but then he was always a freak, wasn’t he? Why should it be surprising that he could want to be taken like a woman, and by his brother no less? Frost giants were beasts, after all.

Thor closed one hand over Loki’s hip, using the other to guide his head against his entrance, and the god sat up.

“Wait.”

“Loki?” he frowned, but released him when the trickster pulled away.

He turned to face the wall on his hands and knees, hair falling around his face in a curtain. He needed to stay focussed and he couldn’t do it with Thor’s face distracting him – and it didn’t hurt that this way the other man wouldn’t be able to see if his enjoyment got the better of him.

“Brother?”

“I tire of looking at you. Get on with it.”

Thor didn’t respond, and a moment later he gripped Loki’s hips as he slid into him. The liesmith was barely aware of the sex that followed, staring at the wall as he counted loudly in his head to drown out the sounds of Thor’s groans and their bodies slapping together.

Finally the blond seized up and shouted, fingers digging into Loki’s hips. He fell away, collapsing onto the bed, and the other prince slowly lowered himself to the mattress beside him. Loki glanced over at Thor cautiously. He had his eyes shut, a small smile on his face, his breathing slow and even. He’d be asleep in a minute if he wasn’t already.

He should leave. Now was the time he usually got up and popped back to his rooms to bathe away any trace of their activities, muttering a feverish prayer that he wasn’t with child. But he didn’t really feel like moving, heat pooling in his muscles and making him floppy and tired. There wasn’t any harm in staying, really, not after the damage he’d already done by screeching like a tavern harlot. So Loki climbed under the covers and rolled ot the edge of the bed, his back to Thor, and let himself fall asleep.

 

Thor woke with a snort, rubbing an itch on his cheek. He looked over, blinking against the sunlight. The other side of the bed was empty – not surprising, really. But when he looked further he found Loki standing in front of the mirror, completely naked, turning his body from side to side as he swept a hand along his pale skin.

“Brother...what are you doing?”

“Practicing my vanity – I hear it is a common trait amongst the noblewomen.”

“And you follow their example?”

“Why not?” Loki shrugged, “It seems I might be stuck in this form for a time yet. I should learn its uses and upkeep.”

“I shall ask Sif to give you some beauty tips then.” Thor snorted.

Loki looked over his shoulder with a curious frown. Was the prince…ogling him? And if that was the case, shouldn’t he be horrified instead of smug? He tilted his head to try to catch the blond’s eye. Thor avoided his gaze and the Jotunn laughed.

“Oh brother - am I making you flustered, standing here like this?”

“No. Why should I care?”

“It’s alright, I understand your male weaknesses better than most women would.”

“Loki, you know I don’t desire you that way.”

“And yet you never seem to have any trouble doing your husbandly duty.”

Thor pouted. “I do what is needed.”

Loki’s smile grew even wider. He turned, making sure to jut a hip forward invitingly. “Ah, but are you thinking of someone else when you’re between my legs?”

“Of course – not that you are lacking in looks, brother, but I-”

The younger prince laughed prettily, tipping his head back. “Thor, after all this time you still try to lie to me?”

“It’s the truth.”

“Who are you thinking of then? Your Midgardian?”

“No.” Thor admitted under his breath.

“Sif?”

“By the Norns, never!”

“Some plump chambermaid?”

“Not exactly...”

Loki sashayed closer to the bed, pursing his lips. “I think when you bed me, it is impossible for your thoughts to stray beyond the next thrust, let alone invent some other woman to help you reach your end. I think I am too enthralling for you to pretend I am anyone else.”

“You expect so little of me, brother?” Thor shifted uncomfortably, “You think I would disrespect you so?”

“Why not? You have disregarded my feelings many times.”

Thor fisted his hands on the covers guiltily. “I wish I could undo all the hurt I have ever caused you, but it is impossible.”

“It’s alright Thor, I am all too aware how hard it is for you to resist taking what you want, and this form is well enough. I can’t blame you for taking to your chores with such...enthusiasm.”

 

He scoffed loudly. “You are addled.”

“No? You don’t find me in the least attractive?” Loki said, heart leaping into his throat. Maybe he was more invested in his womanly pride than he thought.

“I don’t.”

It would have hurt if it hadn’t been an obvious lie. Loki leaned on the edge of the bed, arms pushing his breasts together. “Then why were you staring?”

“I am still unused to seeing you like this.” Thor spluttered.

“Someone’s not being entirely truthful.” Loki sang, smirking at him.

“Loki, stop it. You talk nonsense.”

“Do I? Then it shouldn’t trouble you to see me bare a little longer, should it?”

He climbed onto the mattress, taking a hairbrush from the bedside table and moving closer until he could straddle Thor. The blond protested with a cluck of annoyance as Loki sat in his lap, drawing his long curls over one shoulder to work out the tangles.

“I have places to be, brother.”

“Then move me – it shouldn’t take more than a flex of your muscles. I weigh practically nothing like this.”

“You have always weighed practically nothing to me.”

“Oh, but now I bet you could fit one hand all the way around my waist. See?”

He dropped the brush and grabbed Thor’s wrists before he could move, placing them on his hips and laying his fingers over the other god’s. One hand was a bit of an exaggeration, but there was certainly a large overlap. Thor fought to keep his breathing smooth as Loki shifted under his hands, suddenly very aware that only a thin coverlet separated them.

“Aren’t I slender, Thor? I must be the skinniest frost giant in the history of the Nine Realms.”

“You seem to be grasping the concept of vanity well.” He grumbled.

“And soft, too. No battle scars, no calluses...this form is almost untouched.”

He guided Thor’s palm up over his belly, moving it to his ribs, eyes fixed on the thunder god as he gnawed at his lip almost absentmindedly.

“Indeed.” Thor said, clearing his throat.

“Were you surprised to find I was warm?”

“We roughhoused plenty as boys and you never felt cold to me.”

“But you have touched so much more of me now. Were you afraid I might betray my heritage with some strangeness of anatomy?”

Thor licked his lips. “I didn’t really think about it.”

“I’d imagine not. You were distracted by other things.”

“Like how neither of us wanted this.” He stressed, frowning up at his brother.

Loki leaned forward, mouth a hair’s breadth from Thor’s ear. “I do not doubt that you would rather be with your little mortal, but can you truly tell me you don’t want this?”

“Why are you doing this?” he demanded.

“To prove a point.” Loki answered truthfully, though he wasn’t quite sure who he was proving it to at this stage.

“What good would it do if I did confess to desiring you? Would it not make things more awkward between us? Is that what you want, to torment me?”

“I want you to look me in the eyes, Highness, and know that I may be temporarily under your power but you are very much under mine.”

 

Loki kissed him, a hand curling in his hair at the base of his skull. Thor brought his hands up to Loki’s shoulders to push him away but the trickster crushed himself to the other god, bosom flattened against his chest, tongue prodding insistently at his lips in a silent order to part. He brought his legs up and wrapped them around Thor’s waist, grinding down with his hips.

“Loki-” Thor started, the rest of his sentence smothered as the mischief god thrust his tongue into his mouth and flicked it. He placed a hand on Thor’s arms and pushed them lower, until his hands rested on Loki’s arse.

Thor felt himself starting to get aroused and considered just throwing Loki off him; after all, he was used to his brother’s teasing and it always ended with a red-faced Thor being laughed at. But he _was_ attracted to Loki, so he leaned into the kiss unthinkingly, and when a small hand brushed over the blanket covering his lap Thor jolted and unconsciously gripped Loki closer.

The moment the liesmith connected with Thor’s growing erection, they both froze. Loki broke the kiss to smirk at him like a gleeful child.

“Well,” he purred, “Your body is even worse at hiding the truth than your words.”

He pushed down, swivelling against Thor’s cock, and the thunderer gasped. “Loki!”

He laughed and broke Thor’s hold, moving backwards. “My poor brother, powerless in the presence of a pretty face.”

He made to get off the bed and Thor gave an indignant huff. “You mean to leave me like this now your joke is done?”

“What do you suggest I do about it, Thor?” he arched a brow, “We have already had our conjugal dalliance for the week.”

He smiled menacingly. “Oh Loki, you should know better than to start fires you can’t put out. That is my old bad habit.”

“If you expect me to take pity on you, you will be waiting a long time.”

“Unfeeling wretch.” Thor groused.

Loki winked. “That’s what they say.”

Thor gave him a thoughtful look and then jumped out of bed, reaching for his tunic. “Fine.”

“Fine?” Loki repeated incredulously.

“Yes. I’ll find some busty kitchen wench to take care of my discomfort.”

“Go ahead. Terrorise the whole household, if you see fit.”

“You won’t mind?”

“Why should I?”

Thor shrugged. “Oh, I don’t know. I just thought you might have a problem sharing what belongs to you.”

“What?”

“Well,” Thor said, tunic still bunched in his hand, standing so close they almost touched, “Did you not just prove that I am under your command?”

Loki shuddered at the low tone in his voice and Thor straightened, quickly putting space between them.

“But you are happy to yield that control, so I’ll bid you good morrow and seek out a substitute mistress.”

 

Loki clenched his hands behind his back. “You can’t manipulate me, brother. You’re not clever enough.”

“Who is manipulating? I simply state the truth.”

He took a step towards the doors and Loki grabbed him by the hair, yanking him back until he fell onto the bed. In a flash, the other god was in his lap.

“Oh no, you don’t get off so easy. If I am forced to play the faithful wife, then you will be a faithful husband.”

“A faithful wife would not let me suffer so.”

“You think I owe you release?”

“You are the one responsible for my excitement, are you not? I admit it freely. I do desire you, Loki,” he raised a hand to card through the green-eyed god’s hair, “Your features are beautiful, your figure most comely. I am but clay in your hands, weak-willed and pathetic. I am your obedient slave.”

He uttered the last words in a hush, making sure to meet Loki’s eyes, and he could see the prince’s chest heave as he inhaled at the declaration. Loki moved his hips slowly, though Thor couldn’t tell if it was on purpose or not.

“My slave?”

“Now and always.”

“Even in the face of the Allfather’s disdain?”

“ _Especially_ then. His contempt for you is foolish and short-sighted, brother. You are a far better man than he.”

Loki bit his lip, gaze drifting a little, and Thor took the opportunity to reach between them and press his fingers against the other prince’s button. Loki moaned, rocking into the touch.

“Come, my lady. Let me show you the worship you deserve.”

“I suppose if I am too cruel, you’ll become boring and dejected.”

“I will be the most melancholy soul in the whole kingdom.”

However good Thor had become at deception, he wasn’t clever enough to trick the trickster – but he was sprawled over the mattress in all his tall, tan glory, offering himself like a tribute. Loki didn’t want to say no; as much fun as it might have been to leave Thor unsatisfied and irritated, Loki would be just as frustrated. He could be selfish and take what he wanted, and it didn’t mean he was falling for Thor’s lines.

Loki sighed and kissed him, Thor quickly rolling them over so he was on top. The Jotunn wrapped himself tight around the other god’s torso, pulling back to give him a fierce look.

“But only because you are such a nuisance when you’re moping.”

*****

Thor walked into the inn, eyes raking over the smoky room in search of company, squashing down his guilt at not inviting Loki. Surely the trickster didn’t really want to be around him, not when he had work to do on the binding spell, and not when it would have meant coming down to the seedier part of the city in his grand gown. Besides, bringing his _wife_ to a place like this would set the court to gossiping even more than they already were.

“Thor!” Fandral waved.

The prince nodded an acknowledgement and started weaving between the tables, eventually reaching their spot in the corner. Hogun pulled out a chair for him as Volstagg handed the thunderer an overflowing flagon.

“What brings you to the tavern on this fine eve?” Fandral beamed.

Thor took a swig, licking the foam off his lips. “The palace walls felt a touch confining. I decided to take the air.”

“Family troubles?” Volstagg asked delicately.

Thor half-shrugged, eyeing the trio. “You know how Odin is.”

Hogun pressed his lips together, letting his dour expression answer for him.

“He has seemed a bit cheerier, of late.” Fandral attempted.

“He is not your father, my friend,” Thor smiled wryly, “And be thankful for it.”

“And Loki?” Volstagg pursed his lips.

Thor gulped down his mouthful, setting his stein down hard. “What of Loki?”

“Well, he was not in the best of moods last we saw him. How are things progressing between you?”

“About as well as they progress with the Allfather.”

Fandral winced and Thor sighed, reproaching himself internally.

“I wrong him. Loki has been good, by his standards. It is a...difficult situation. For both of us.”

“I cannot begin to imagine the burden you feel.” Hogun said quietly, eyes sad and serious.

“I am sure Thor did not come down here for that sort of talk.” Fandral frowned.

“Is it not customary for men to discuss their wives amongst friends?” Volstagg pointed out.

“You are both right; the subject may not be the most pleasant but I feel better for having someone to talk to about it. I have been too much in my own head these past weeks.”

“Well we are here to listen, aren’t we chaps?” Fandral slapped Volstagg’s shoulder.

Thor spun his glass between his palms, watching the liquid swirl against the sides. “I am not sure how much to tell you...I feel I betray Loki’s confidence.”

“As long as he hasn’t tried to kill you yet, I think we can count it as an improvement.” Fandral snorted.

“He has not tried, and he has had reason enough.” Thor said glumly.

“Then you have...” Volstagg trailed off, looking almost pained by the words.

“What are they saying in the court?” he looked up, eyes skimming over the warriors before settling on Hogun.

He shrugged. “They speculate, in whispers. It is commonly believed you have taken advantage of your marital rights, given Loki’s looks and the Allfather’s brighter mood.”

“Do they laugh about it?” he asked gruffly, “Do they jest at my brother’s expense?”

“Not that I have heard,” Fandral said sharply, “And not that we would allow.”

“I think your brother is protected now by his attachment to you in ways he was not before.” Hogun said carefully.

“What do you mean?”

 

Volstagg glanced at the other two before forcing a smile. “Well, I mean we all like a bit of a joke at each other’s expense on occasion.”

“And in the past, you did not discourage us from teasing Loki as we did anyone else.” Fandral nodded.

“But now...now I think the young nobles see any wife of yours as sacred. After all, Frigga was beloved of all, and Loki will be queen when you take the throne. I think they are afraid to say anything that may come back to haunt them later.”

“And the older nobles? Father’s council?”

Fandral cleared his throat loudly, shaking his head, but Hogun shot him a look and turned back to Thor. “I have heard them say it is good that the Jotunn is finally in his proper place.”

“What!”

“Sssh,” Volstagg waved his hands, “Do you want them to talk even more?”

“Loki is not some frost giant monster who needs a keeper.” Thor hissed, stabbing the table with his finger.

“We know that. But you must admit his recent history looks bad, Thor. It’s widely believed Odin married you off to keep him under control.”

“As if I could!”

“Tell us though,” Fandral leaned in, “Do you think he still harbours some plan to bring down Asgard?”

“The Allfather perhaps, but not Asgard. I think Loki wants to be as far from this place as possible and never think of it again.”

Volstagg pointedly watched the ceiling, voice even lower than usual. “I don’t suppose there’s a way of making that happen?”

“If so, would you be willing to help?” Thor quirked a brow.

“Anything that makes our prince happy.” The redhead shrugged.

“Well there is nothing to be done, yet,” Thor said quietly, “But I shall keep it in mind.”

 

“What do you mean there’s nothing you can do?” Loki blinked up at Mimora, willing himself to be temporarily deaf.

The older woman folded her hands in her lap with a grimace. “I am sorry, Highness. I went to Vanaheim and spoke to my friend there about why Queen Frigga never visited. She knew of the enchantment but as far as she was aware, there was no way to break it.”

“But the Vanir have the greatest collection of magical texts in the Nine!” he protested.

Brynhild gently laid a hand on his shoulder. “There must be something. All spells created by living beings can be unmade eventually. We’ll keep trying.”

“I do not think you properly grasp the gravity of the situation.” Loki stood, pacing swiftly in front of the hearth, skirts whipping against his legs.

“My prince, we are doing all we can, but we must move slowly if we don’t want to attract the Allfather’s eye.”

“I am being paraded around on Thor’s arm like a captured relic! It is intolerable.”

“Can you not appeal to the Jotnar? They may force Odin to relent.”

He scoffed at Brynhild. “If he released me to them I’d be dead within an hour – unless they really wanted to take their time.”

Mimora pressed her lips together and stood, going to a cabinet on the wall. She opened the doors and started running her finger along a row of small vials and jars.

“If the trouble is your brother, perhaps we have something to help. Sleeping potions? Memory addlers? Oh, this one’s good – kills the libido and makes the hair fall out.”

Loki took a second to be mildly amused by the idea of a bald Thor before shaking his head. “No. Thor is not the true problem.”

The two women exchanged a glance. Brynhild cleared her throat discreetly.

“But Loki, does he not...force himself on you?”

“What? Who told you that?” he scowled at her.

Mimora shrugged. “Everyone knows you hate him. We assumed-”

“My brother may think with his hammer first and his head second, but he is not a common savage.”

He stopped moving, smoothing out the fabric of his bodice. Brynhild clucked her tongue and got up, moving behind him to fix his hair.

“You’ve upset all your pins now.”

“I couldn’t care less.” He sighed.

Mimora gave him a sympathetic look. “What can we do for you then, if you don’t want us to keep Thor away?”

He looked up at the cabinet, gnawing at his lip. “Do you have poisons?”

“Of course. What strength?”

“The worst you’ve got.”

She raised her brows, Brynhild’s hands stilling in his curls. “What would you be needing that for, my prince?”

“If I don’t tell you, you can honestly say you had no idea.”

“Loki,” Brynhild walked around to face him, taking his hands, “If you mean to do something foolish-”

“When am I ever foolish?”

Mimora snorted. “Shall I list them all?”

“Perhaps I am now, but if you want to help you will give it to me and ask no questions. I’ll see to it no one troubles you later.”

Mimora scowled but moved some bottles aside, opening a smaller panel in the side of the cabinet. She took out a small glass tube that glowed a heavy red and held it out.

“Loki Friggason, you swear to me this is not for yourself.”

“I don’t need poison for that, do I?” he drawled.

“Swear it.”

“Fine. I swear I have no intent to slay myself.”

She gave it to him with a grim smile. “Then I pity the poor soul who’s incurred your displeasure.”

Loki set his jaw. “Don’t pity him too much.”

 

Loki felt the vial’s presence in his pocket the whole way back to the palace. It burned through the fabric, his final solution, his escape from centuries of Odin’s mistreatment and scorn. It was so simple really. He was surprised it had taken him this long to do it – but then before there was Frigga, and the remnants of his old loyalty. The king had certainly shattered what was left of that.

The question now was when; he shielded all his meetings with the witches from Heimdall so the watchman had no idea what he was planning, but he might still see the act itself and find time to warn the Allfather. And there had to be no suggestion Loki was involved, because if the binding spell required some official ceremony to dissolve the marriage, he would be trapped in Asgard until it was performed.

If he slipped the poison into Odin’s drink before it got to the king, there was a chance something might go awry and he’d be found out. It would have to be done at the table. It was a bigger risk than Loki wanted to take, but he didn’t have that much to lose; any punishment was fine as long as he stayed out of Thanos’ clutches, and if the Allfather tried to hand him over he’d just jump from the tower like he originally planned. The fact that the prospect didn’t faze him was sort of frightening, but no more so than the idea he might have...whatever he had for Thor.

Not feelings. Loki didn’t do _feelings_. Maybe it was an absence of hate. Maybe it was only familiarity, or some kind of twisted solidarity caused by Odin’s oppression. He wasn’t sure but he didn’t like it, and he was going to put a stop to it before things got any more confusing.

He made it back to his chambers just before supper, wandering through his rooms idly as he plotted. He ended up standing in front of his new wardrobe. It was twice the size of his old one; apparently princesses couldn’t wear the same thing all the time. He pawed through the satins and velvets and silks, the skirts stiff under his fingers. What was an appropriate outfit for murdering your pseudo-father?

Loki paused. What if he couldn’t do it? What if he chickened out, _again?_ He might hate Odin more than ever but he could still have some kind of nervous fit under the stress of it all. This was huge, history-making, and he was only the frost giant runt handed over to save other, more important lives.

His gaze caught on a crimson dress with gold panels and Loki smiled. He might have been weak once, but that was the old Loki. He wouldn’t fail again.

 

Odin looked up as Loki entered and gave a small curtsey. “Thor is not with you?”

“No. Is he supposed to be?”

The Allfather huffed. “A husband should be a little more attentive. We must hope he grows up a bit before you have children.”

Loki smiled tightly. “Let’s not hold our breaths.”

The king waved to a nearby servant standing at attention. “You, where is Prince Thor?”

“I believe he went down to the city this afternoon, sire.”

“Then we will not wait for him to stumble home.”

He started serving from the various dishes and platters, spooning vegetables onto his plate. Loki grabbed Odin’s goblet.

“Wine, Allfather?”

“Not yet.”

He forced a smile, placing the cup down again. Loki picked up his fork and stabbed at a piece of boar to calm himself, imagining it was the king’s head.

“Do you think you are with child yet?”

He almost spat the boar out, swallowing it too fast instead and clutching at the edge fo the table as the ragged, too-big chunk of meat slithered its way down his throat.

“I wouldn’t know, Allfather. I don’t exactly have much in the way of an education when it comes to this form. Perhaps it is not even possible.”

“Oh no, the healers assured me you have all the necessary parts.” Odin said casually, picking meat off the wing of some unfortunate bird.

“The healers – you consulted them.” Loki seethed.

“Of course. I had to be sure your marriage would spawn progeny before I decided on the best course of action.”

“Do you truly think this was the best course?” he asked, voice dripping with venom.

Odin looked up, almost surprised by the outburst. “I do. Are you not safe and happy within Asgard’s walls? Is Thor not back amongst his people where he belongs?”

Loki shook his head at the old god, mouth falling open slightly with realisation. “You truly will stop at nothing if you think it’s for the good of the realm.”

“That’s what being a king means. Every person in this city is under my protection. They all look to me to guide them forwards and keep them safe.”

“And once upon a time, you had someone to do the same for you, and now she’s gone.”

Odin’s expression soured. “I will see her again in Valhalla.”

“Oh Allfather, do you truly think you’ll be welcome in those halls?”

The king scowled and looked at his empty goblet. Loki leapt at his chance, reaching for the pitcher, when a door banged open behind him.

“Apologies, Father – I was held up.”

 

Loki cringed in his seat as if Thor could read his murderous thoughts, then reminded himself he was being an idiot and tried to look composed as the blond rounded the table. He staggered slightly and fell into his seat hard, smiling at Loki warmly. The trickster gave a predatory smile in return – if Thor was that drunk, he might be able to poison the king after all.

“We were just discussing your absence,” Odin frowned, “A husband should not desert his wife for the pleasures of the tavern.”

“Apologies again then, Father.”

“It is not me to whom you should apologise.”

“To Loki?” he gaze drifted blearily over to the other prince, “For him I would get down on bended knee and beg forgiveness.”

The trickster blinked. “You are a sentimental drunk, brother.”

“I am, I am a fool, whether sober or not.”

Odin tutted. “Be a silent fool then.”

Thor fell quiet obediently, clumsily helping himself to supper. Loki used his distraction, taking the king’s goblet to pour for him.

“We must catch up to his sorry state or else suffer through it.”

Odin waved a hand indulgently, eyes on Thor. Loki filled the cup from the pitcher, lowering it below the edge of the table as he set the jug back slowly. As quick as he could, he took the small vial from his pocket and crushed it, letting the whole mess fall into the wine. He placed it in front of the Allfather with a smile and looked up to find Thor staring at him curiously.

Loki bit back his panic; there was no way the thunderer had seen him, especially when his long sleeves shielded half his movements anyway. Loki tried to smile nonchalantly, carefully not looking at Odin as the king reached for his drink.

Just as his fingers brushed it, Thor’s arm shot out and caught the rim. The goblet toppled, crimson splashing out all over the table, and rolled until it fell off and hit the floor with a clang.

“By the Norns, I am sorry, Father! Here, let me get you another.” He scrambled for a napkin, waving to the servant by the door.

“I think it best you retire for the evening. Loki, will you see him to his rooms before he causes any more trouble?”

The chaos god’s nostrils flared, but he shoved his chair back roughly and threw his napkin on the table. “Certainly, Allfather. Come along Thor.”

“I fear I may need your help, wife. As you see, my limbs are not wholly stable.”

Loki glared at him and flounced around the table, lifting his skirts out of the way of the wine as he passed. He grabbed Thor’s arm and nodded curtly to the king, popping them both to Thor’s chambers.

 

“You blundering fool!” Loki raged, stepping away from the blond like he was contagious, “Can you not be dignified for once in your life?”

“Why do you care if I am dignified?”

He growled, throwing his hands up. “Things with Odin are bad enough without you making a spectacle of yourself.”

Thor’s voice dropped coldly, any hint of drunkenness gone. “So you are not merely disappointed I spoiled your attempt to kill the Allfather?”

Loki stopped, breathing hard as he met Thor’s icy scowl. The trickster felt almost intimidated by the anger there, though the growing rumble of thunder outside was certainly cause for concern. Finally he shrugged.

“I told you I would try.”

“How could you be so rash? You could have been caught – worse, you could have succeeded!”

“Oh yes, how tragic if Odin were to perish and leave us all free of his tyranny!”

“He is my father, Loki. The only parent I have left. How could you do that to me?” he asked quietly.

The god’s anger faded, shoulders slumping. “He may be your father Thor, but he is a monster.”

“And if you had killed him and been seen by anyone else, they would have killed you too and left me with no one. Do you care so little? I had thought we were getting close to the kind of affection we felt for each other once, but I see it was one-sided.”

“I do care.”

“Pardon?”

“I do care!” Loki glowered at him, “More than I should. You should mean nothing to me, enemy as you are, and yet I can’t help myself. You have infected me like some horrible, dim-witted plague.”

“I didn’t intend to, but I am not sorry for it.”

Loki burst into tears, holding onto the back of a chair to keep himself on his feet. “How could you do this to me, Thor? I was about to be free of Odin, and this place, and you ruined everything!”

He quickly crossed the room, wrapping his arms around the shorter god. Loki resisted but it was useless, his fists against Thor’s chest as he tried to stop the sobs that had finally broken out after centuries.

“Ssh, ssh brother. I know. I am sorry but I couldn’t risk that they would take you from me. I know it is dreadful for you here, and that Father has done you much wrong. I swear by the Nine that I will make it right, even if it takes the rest of my life to do so.”

“You can’t.”

“I refuse to believe that.”

Loki slammed his palm against Thor’s shoulder, pulling back angrily. “You are the most stubborn jackass I have ever met, including the Midgardian Stark and Laufey himself! You cannot fix every little thing, Thor. Some things are broken beyond repair.”

Thor grabbed his face in both hands, eyes solemn. “You are not broken, Loki.”

“Then why do I feel so shattered?”

Thor stroked a thumb over his cheek, nodding softly. He picked Loki up and carried him into the bedroom, setting him on the mattress.

“ _Now?_ ” Loki gaped, wiping his cheeks.

“Not that.”

He screwed up his face. “Then what?”

Thor slid onto the bed beside him and gathered Loki in his arms, pressed his head to his chest. The blond stroked his fingers through the other god’s long hair, one hand warm and comforting on his shoulder. Loki made an indignant noise.

“I do not need to be mothered, Thor.”

“I think you need it more than ever. You must be reminded that you are loved.”

“You claim to love me, the frost giant freak wife foisted on you?”

“As much as I ever did when I thought you my brother Aesir. I know you have no reason to love Asgard, but if I am stuck here then I am glad to have you for company.”

Loki’s voice dropped to an almost inaudible mutter. “You are not so bad either, I suppose.”

Thor smiled and held him closer, eyes falling shut as he listened to his brother’s heart beating next to his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki woke with a giant crick in his neck. He sat up to stretch it out and realised he’d fallen asleep still clutched to Thor’s chest, the blond snorting as Loki’s movements jostled him. He cringed, remembering the spectacle he’d made of himself in front of the other prince. He’d been _crying_ , for Bor’s sake. And he’d let Thor comfort him – baby him – and now his dress was creased and unkempt from sleeping in it, and his face and hair probably looked terrible. The sensible thing to do was pop back to his own chambers and undo the damage, then avoid Thor for the rest of his life.

“Do not think so loudly, brother,” Thor groaned without opening his eyes, “You make me exhausted and I am not even out of bed yet.”

“Then I shall leave you to your rest.” He slid to the edge of the mattress.

Thor’s hand caught his wrist. “Wait. Do you have urgent business elsewhere?”

“Yes.”

“Liar.”

Loki smiled wryly. “You’re getting better at that.”

“You should stay for breakfast.”

“Why?” he frowned, “Why do you care where I go?”

“Because I do not want to dine alone, and you have a great talent for cheering me up. Is that alright?”

Loki looked down at his wrinkled skirts. “I am not very presentable.”

“You could appear in your own form. I have tunics and things you could borrow.”

Loki made a face, picking at the embroidery. “I...it is easier for me to maintain this form. I am afraid if I switch back, I will not be able to make myself change again when it is required.”

Thor looked up at him unhappily. “I do not want you to lose sight of who you are.”

Loki shrugged. “I am as much myself like this as in my own shape. It is my brain that counts, is it not?”

“I suppose. I could ring for a servant and have them bring something from your chambers?”

“Don’t be ridiculous – I shall go myself.”

The blond’s eyes narrowed. “But you will come back?”

“Of course.”

“Lokiii...”

The trickster huffed and rolled his eyes. “I swear it by my favourite knives.”

That seemed to satisfy him; Thor nodded and let go. Loki transported himself to his rooms, frightening the maid making his bed so that she squeaked and clapped her hands over her mouth.

“Oh goodness, my apologies Prince Loki, you startled me-”

“It’s fine,” he started on his laces, ripping them loose impatiently, “You can help me dress, I’m in a hurry.”

“Certainly. What would you like to wear?” she went to the wardrobe, opening both doors.

Loki combed his fingers through a particularly tangled section of his curls and stuck his lip out. What should he wear? What would appropriately reclaim some of the dignity he threw away last night?

“Show me what I have in green.”

 

Thor was slow to get up, washing his face in the basin and towelling off by the window, gazing out over the city outside. It was a bright sunny morning, and he wanted to get out of the palace. It might be good for Loki too, to take a break from his books. If his behaviour last night was any indication, the mischief god could use some downtime before he went completely mad.

Thor wanted to take him somewhere nice, somewhere that would be all about Loki. What did his brother enjoy? Books, magic, practical jokes, sweets...yes. Thor could take him on a trip through the markets and then somewhere nice for luncheon. There would be plenty to occupy the Jotunn and remind him there was more to Asgard than just Odin.

Thor changed his clothes, opting for a simple grey-blue tunic with a matching cloak draped over his chest. He was re-plaiting some of his braids when Loki appeared. The blond’s hands stilled as his eyes raked over the other prince. Loki’s gown was a deep green, cut low over his shoulders and coming to a slight v-neck that showed the upper curve of his breasts and some decent cleavage. The sleeves were short and lacy, the skirts coming down very long and narrow. The whole thing was simple and elegant and made the god seem to glow under his silver headband.

Loki smiled, softer than usual. “I trust this is an improvement, husband?”

He nodded absentmindedly. “It is beautiful.”

Loki walked to the table and Thor abandoned his braiding, hurrying over to pull out a chair.

“Let me.”

“Were you serious about being my slave then?” he wrinkled his nose cheekily.

“I already am.”

“I do not think I like the idea of anyone else in chains. It is a too-familiar feeling.” Loki quirked his lips, reaching up a hand to touch the unfinished braid. It bound itself together, his magic fading with a slight tingle where it brushed Thor’s cheek.

The thunder god opened the bedroom doors, waving in the newly-arrived servants laden down with platters and bowls. They set the table swiftly, bowing to Loki when they saw him. He made an amused face at Thor and waved a hand magnanimously, sniffing down his nose so loudly the blond had to smother a giggle in his fist.

“Will there be anything else, Your Highnesses?”

“No, we can manage.” Thor dismissed them, taking his seat.

Loki was already pouring them both juice, shaking his head. “Honestly, I shall never get used to all these awestruck attendants. I cannot tell if they are more impressed by my new position or my new appeal.”

“You think they want to bed you?” Thor asked suspiciously.

Loki looked up and snorted at his expression. “About as much as the maids all want to bed you.”

He blushed, looking away guiltily. “I don’t think _all_ the maids-”

“Yes, all of them. Even the ones who don’t find you attractive – a small number, to say the least – are hoping you will put a royal babe in them and lift them from their drudgery.”

He held out Thor’s cup and the blond hesitated. Loki’s face soured.

“Do not concern yourself, prince. I have no more secret vials to dispatch you with.”

“I did not think that your intent.”

“Oh really? Then why do you look distrustful all of a sudden?”

“I...well, what you said about being a faithful wife?”

 

Loki’s gaze narrowed and he set both glasses down carefully. “Yes?”

“If you wanted to bed a servant...well, you could, couldn’t you?”

“You think I want to bed a servant?” his brows shot up, “Is it not bad enough being taken by you, let alone some low-born airhead who won’t even wait two minutes to start running his mouth about it?”

Thor sighed. “Yes, alright, but it doesn’t have to be a servant. I’m sure some of the nobles would be discreet.”

“Is this because you want to bed chambermaids and ladies after all?”

“No. I just don’t want you to feel any more restrained than you already do by our marriage. And it needn’t be men, I mean you could take your true form if you miss the attentions of the ladies.”

Loki studied him closely for a moment and sat back. “It would be too scandalous. The Allfather would not be pleased, particularly since we have not yet graced him with a grandchild.”

“I would help cover for you.”

“Would you really? Would you lie to Odin so I might take my pleasure elsewhere?”

Thor picked up his cup, muttering against the rim. “If you wished.”

The trickster gave a short laugh and Thor frowned.

“What?”

“I am thinking you are wasted on me, brother. You are a better husband than I would be, in your place.”

The thunderer smiled and took a sip of his juice, the two princes falling silent as they dished up and started eating. Thor watched Loki stir a third spoonful of honey into his porridge and chuckled internally, helping himself to more sliced meat.

“What are your plans for the day?”

“The same as always.” Loki gave a fake smile.

“I thought perhaps you might accompany me into the city.”

“Why?”

“We could take a walk through the markets and then go for luncheon.”

“Why?”

Thor waved his knife vaguely. “Because I would like to spend the day with you. Because you need some fun in your life.”

Loki pursed his lips and Thor was certain he was going to refuse. Instead he sighed.

“Fine. You know they’ll make us take an escort? Apparently I am a helpless kitten now.”

“I’ll ask if we can take the Warriors Three and Sif. They should be escort enough.”

“Oh joy.”

“They are more understanding than you think, Loki.”

“If you say so. It might be fun to tug Fandral’s tail.” He smiled wickedly.

“You think you can unsettle him?”

“I know I can.”

Thor smiled affectionately. “Then I will be most entertained watching you try.”

 

They finished breakfast and Loki went back to his rooms to get a shawl while Thor rounded up his friends for the trip. The group met at the palace entrance, Loki taking Thor’s offered arm with a smug smile as the warriors bowed.

“Oh look, brother – more handsome admirers to add to my collection.”

“You shouldn’t tease them so, brother. You know they can’t keep up.” He winked.

“I think Fandral could give it a good shot.” Loki smirked.

The blond straightened from his brow and caught the flirty look, eyes bugging slightly before he glanced at Thor uncomfortably. The thunder god bit back a smile. This might be his new favourite game of Loki’s.

The trickster looked Sif over and frowned. “It is unusual to see you without your armour, my lady.”

She tugged at her pale blue skirts as if unused to them. “I thought it more appropriate.”

“Ah, you hope to surprise any attackers who think us outnumbered?” Loki said sarcastically.

“Perhaps Sif was afraid of being outshone by you, brother.” Thor nudged him lightly.

“Oh, there is no hope of avoiding that,” Loki snorted, “I’m quite the novelty. Apologies my lady, but you are just not strange enough to eclipse me.”

“I think I can live with the disappointment.”

“Shall we get on with it then?” Volstagg rubbed his stomach.

“Thinking of luncheon already?” Fandral laughed, “We’d best not keep him waiting, or he’ll become unbearable.”

“I think I shall have Fandral escort me, if you don’t mind, husband.”

“Not at all. I trust he will be a more charming companion than me.”

Loki slipped his arm out of Thor’s hold and entwined it with Fandral’s instead, smiling broadly at the warrior. “What do you say, Fandral? Do you think you can keep me occupied?”

“I’ll do my best, Highness.”

Loki threw Thor a mischievous look over his shoulder and led Fandral down the path. Volstagg and Hogun followed, and Thor offered his arm to Sif.

“My lady?”

“I wouldn’t want to make your wife jealous.”

“I think Loki will be alright.” He nodded to where the prince was giggling and leaning closer to Fandral, stifling a smile.

Sif took his arm. “I am sorry you have been separated from your Midgardian. You and the Lady Jane seemed...quite happy together.”

“I will see her again, in time.”

“Then it is good you and Loki can get along so well for the present.”

“He has had some hard times of late, but he is still Loki. He still knows how to lift my spirits.”

“I am surprised to see he still wants to.”

Thor shrugged. “Nobody truly wants to be alone, Loki most of all.”

She gave him a sceptical look but didn’t comment as they made their way through the gates.

 

When they reached the city Thor released Sif with an apologetic look and sped up until he was level with Loki and Fandral.

“Shall we look in one of the bookshops, brother?”

“You hate books.” He frowned.

“But you don’t.”

“I have enough to keep me well-read into the next century.”

“Then a few more won’t hurt. Come, indulge me. I wish to heap presents on you.”

Loki looked a little puzzled but shrugged. “As long as you are paying. Odin’s been a bit tight with my pocket money since I tried to destroy Jotunheim.”

Volstagg looked stricken and Sif let out a very unladylike guffaw. Hogun gave a tiny chuckle, enough that Loki smiled at him. Thor steered the group towards one of the bigger shops and Loki tutted.

“Honestly brother, it is clear you’ve never bought a book in your life.”

“Then tell me where I should be going.”

Loki led them around the corner, shaking his head at Fandral. “I swear, nothing between his ears but battle rage and dust.”

“I think that’s a bit unfair. There’s wine too.”

“But nothing approaching your wits, hmm?”

“Oh no. There aren’t many who can claim that.”

“Am I one of them?”

“Undoubtedly.”

“See Thor, some people can see more than just a pretty face.” Loki sniffed.

“Oh, I don’t think Fandral missed it.”

Loki turned to the other blond. “Well?”

He looked between them with growing panic. “Uh, I think you most radiant, my prince. You have taken to this form like a bird to the air.”

Loki sighed delicately. “I try to keep up with the court beauties but I fear I’m at a disadvantage.”

“Oh never! What lady could compete with our fair Loki?”

He winked at Thor so briefly the thunderer almost missed it and tittered, clutching Fandral’s arm. “Perhaps I should employ you to sing ballads in my name. Nothing like good word of mouth, is there?”

“A few phrases spring to mind.” He gulped, looking dazzled.

They reached a small bookshop tucked between a spice merchant and a glass blower, Loki stopping at the entrance.

“I think your friends will be happier outside.”

“Look,” Thor pointed to a nearby street vendor, “Volstagg can keep himself busy while you wait. We shall be out momentarily, I am sure.”

“Not too soon.” Loki smiled.

Sif grimaced. “Then I guess we’ll find some seats.”

 

Thor and Loki walked into the shop, the scent of old parchment and leather sudden and intense. The shopkeeper was an older man with a terribly long nose and spectacles, and he looked up as they entered.

“Your Highness, it is an honour!” he bustled out from behind the counter, bowing to Thor.

“Have you forgotten your old friends already, Jakob?” Loki drawled.

He blinked at the prince, hands clenched in front of his chest. “I’m sorry my lady, I don’t think I know you.”

“I don’t blame you. It’s not my usual look.”

Jakub glanced between the two and gaped a little, peering closer at the dark-haired god. “Prince Loki?”

He smiled. “Have you missed me?”

“Oh, it is good to see you again!” Jakub clapped his hands, “It has been a long time.”

“Indeed. I don’t suppose you put anything new aside for me, what with all the chaos.”

“I have not forgotten myself,” the Aesir sniffed, bustling behind the counter, “These Dark Elves might think they have made some ruckus but our greatest strength is that we carry on.”

He lifted up a small stack of texts and set them on the bench. Loki drifted over to leaf through them, looking back at Thor.

“You might as well wait with the others.”

“I am not bored.”

Loki arched a brow. “Really?”

“The things that interest you interest me.”

“Since when?”

“Since I realised I was an inconsiderate pillock.”

The Jotunn stopped, slowly turning to stare at Thor. The blond smiled back at him, until eventually Loki laughed.

“It’s good to see you’re on the same page as the rest of us, Highness.”

“I aim to improve.”

“Come then, take a look.”

“Truly?”

He gave a derisive look. “Well I may change my mind if you continue to be this slow.”

Thor hurried over, standing at Loki’s shoulder. The trickster gave Jakob a glance and he disappeared into the shelves.

“Have you known him long?” Thor asked, voice tactfully low for once.

“Since I was an adolescent and first learned to slip out of the palace unseen. Then I used to come to him for more advanced magical texts that Frigga had forbidden me.”

“And now? What sort of books does he put aside for you?”

 

Loki looked uncomfortable for a second and opened one of the tomes. The front page was an intricate etching in blues and silvers, the figure’s eyes a glowing red. As they watched, the frost giant gnashed its teeth silently.

“After our little adventure to Jotunheim, I asked Jakob for anything he could get about their people.”

“You were curious.”

“Concerned.” Loki said flatly, turning the pages slowly.

“He didn’t think it an odd request?”

“Believe me, he is used to those. Anyway, with everything that happened after your banishment and Odin falling into his slumber...I didn’t get much time to study.”

He straightened, slamming it shut.

“Not that the books are accurate anyway. They are written by Aesir, Vanir, even the elves – there is no Jotunn input, and they are the only ones who could have answered my questions.”

“Do you still have questions?” Thor asked.

“I would say no, that I want as little to do with them as I do the Aesir, but truthfully if I am soon to be carrying your child then I have a thousand. Will it be born Asgardian, as Odin was, as this form is? Will I be able to bear it if the child is Jotunn? A hand on my arm is one thing, but a frozen babe is quite another.”

Thor placed a hand on his shoulder. “Loki, we have discussed this. You do not have to conceive – we can hold the Allfather off as long as we appear to be trying. There must be ways you can prevent it.”

“I am certain that is so.”

“Then you are not taking them?”

He smoothed a hand over the leather cover, fingers skimming over runes and patterns. “I did not want Heimdall to see, especially when I was hiding so much from him already.”

“Brother, we must be more careful then-”

“I don’t wish to discuss it here, Thor. Too many ears.”

He sashayed off between the displays, reading the spines as he passed. Thor frowned after him. Loki was being awfully casual about the whole pregnancy thing for a man who was adamant he wouldn’t give Odin another heir not that long ago. Why would he be willing to risk it?

Thor looked down at the stack of books on Jotnar. He opened another, flipping through. All the illustrations were wild and vicious-looking, the blue giants fighting armoured Aesir or ripping animals apart with their bare hands. He felt sick; how could Loki think he was like this? But then again, how could he not when this was all they’d been told of the Jotunns?

Jakob came back with a basket of books and placed them on the counter, sorting through methodically. Thor leaned in.

“These volumes you procured for Prince Loki – they are written by scholars, yes?”

“Oh yes, the very best I could get copies of.”

“But not anyone who had ever been to Jotunheim and seen it with their own eyes?”

The shopkeeper looked rattled. “Well, it’s a dangerous place. Not many venture there, and even less return.”

“But some do?”

“Oh, a couple.”

Thor pressed his lips together. “Do any of them write books about it?”

 

By the time Loki had amassed a small heap of texts, Thor had moved outside to sit with the others, his own purchase secure in his belt under his tunic. The trickster emerged with Jakob, a basket on the old man’s arm as he escorted Loki.

“As always Highness, it is my great pleasure.”

“Thank you, Jakob. You may send the bill to my husband.” He smiled mockingly at Thor.

“I shall see it paid twice over for your fine service, sir.”

Jakob blushed and fussed with his glasses. “You are a generous man, Highness.”

“Oh he’s a whole new Thor.” Loki remarked, taking the basket and handing it to his brother, who took it without complaint.

The bookseller headed back inside and they continued down the street, Loki glancing idly at the shop windows to ignore the people staring as he passed.

“Are you hungry?” Thor asked.

“Yes.”

“Not you, Volstagg. Loki?”

“Not yet.”

“Then what shall we look at next?” the blond scanned the buildings around them, “Furs? Silks? Gold?”

Loki gave him a disgusted look. “Do I look like the sort of spoiled lady who cares about any of those things?”

“You may not be spoiled, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have nice things.”

“Well I can conjure anything I want anyway, brother.”

“Right.” he looked away, cursing himself. _Of course_ Loki didn’t want dresses and jewels like a normal woman. That would be too easy.

He cast his eyes over the market, wondering what his brother would deem acceptable. There were magical supplies, but that probably fell into the category of things Loki didn’t want Heimdall paying too much attention to. There were new boots, or saddles and tack. And then he spotted a store on the other side of the square that Thor just knew was the right one.

“Volstagg, make yourself useful,” he shoved the basket of books at the redhead, “Loki?”

“What?”

Thor grabbed his hand. “Come with me.”

“I haven’t much choice, have I?” he muttered as the blond yanked him through the crowd, “What about our escort?”

“They’ll catch up.”

He got them through the other shoppers and across the plaza, stopping at the shop threshold.

“Now, is this something you want to look at?”

 

Loki gaped up at the sign, arms limp by his side – he hadn’t even attempted to make Thor let go of him yet. He frowned at the shop and looked at Thor with utter confusion.

“You want to buy me weapons?”

“Why not? I thought you might like them more than cloaks or sashes.”

“Because...none of the noblewomen go armed.”

“Sif does. Frigga did. And if the old queen could use a sword, no one will object if the new queen-to-be follows her example.”

“Thor, I’m never going to be the queen. Once Odin dies we’re ending the marriage, remember?”

He shrugged. “Nobody else knows that.”

The liesmith spluttered. “Even so, you shouldn’t trust me enough to let me carry blades! Think about what happened with Odin.”

“What almost happened, and what I am confident you will not be idiotic enough to try again. Right?” he said sternly.

Loki looked at the ground. He started to say something, just as the others reached them.

“Well, this is much better,” Fandral grinned, “Nothing like a good armourer to brighten up the day.”

“I was just telling Loki that he should furnish himself with some new sheathes, as I imagine his old ones are no good with these garb.” Thor nodded at his dress.

“And perhaps new daggers to go in them? A lady can never be too careful.” Hogun said.

Loki gave him a curious look and then broke into a huge smirk. “Why should I need them, when I have young, brave warriors like yourselves to defend me?”

He fluttered his lashes at Fandral and swept into the shop, leaving the blond to clear his throat and glance at Thor, ducking his head self-consciously. The thunderer waggled his brows and followed his brother.

The smith walked out of the back room, wiping his hands on his apron, and gasped. “Ah, Your Highness! What may I do for you?”

“My wife, Prince Loki, is looking for a sort of speciality item. Do you think you can help?”

The man’s gaze flicked between them. “What sort of item?”

Thor looked at Loki expectantly, until finally the other god sighed.

“I think you shall need to take some measurements, because I rather doubt you’ll have anything ready-made.”

“I can do that, Highness. Tell me what you need and we’ll oblige.”

*****

After the smith had taken Loki’s order and told them to come back in two days, the group made their way to a better part of town, full of temples and magical schools and pleasure gardens. It bordered on the houses of the lesser nobility and they were everywhere, picnicking or walking along the paths. Thor led them to a smaller eating house he frequented when he was in a low mood, and got them a table in the far corner near the windows.

“Shall we order some mead?” Thor asked.

“I’m in sore need of it.” Volstagg nodded enthusiastically.

“I think we could all use a drink after all that walking.” Fandral agreed.

“Yes, I’m a little parched,” Loki pressed his shoulder against the blond’s, licking his lips, “What do you suggest to wet my whistle?”

Fandral squeaked, head jerking up to look at Thor. “Help!”

Loki burst out laughing as the thunder god groaned. “Did I not tell you, brother?”

“What? Tell him what?” Fandral looked between them as Thor rubbed a hand over his face.

“Loki thought you would not last the day. I had more faith – though it seems it was misguided.”

Sif cackled loudly as Volstagg hooted. Even Hogun cracked a smile.

“Oh poor Fandral,” the lady leaned in to throw an arm around his shoulders, “Can you not resist the advances of our good prince?”

“The problem is I’m not sure if it’s ruder to accept or refuse, and they’re both very intimidating.” He gestured at the two princes.

“Well relax friend, it was only a jest.” Thor smiled amiably.

“I have to keep myself in proper form.” Loki winked at him.

Fandral bit his lip and then laughed heartily, clapping the Jotunn on the shoulder. “It was a good one. I should have known better.”

“And yet you never do.”

They ate and drank, the conversation friendly enough given that the last time Loki had seen most of them it had been a lot tenser. Thor seemed to find his every quip hilarious, and a couple of times the trickster caught him staring when he thought no one was looking. Eventually the heat of Thor’s gaze started to get to him, making him think of the way the god looked on top of him, shirtless and glistening. Loki played with his hair distractedly, until eventually he caught another look and stood abruptly.

“Excuse me.”

“Is everything alright?” Thor frowned.

“Yes, yes I’m fine, just a moment.”

He weaved through the tables towards the bathrooms, Thor’s eyes never leaving him or losing their worried expression until Volstagg thumped him on the back.

“What?”

“My friend…there’s something you’re not telling us.”

“About what?” Thor looked at them each in turn, brow furrowed.

“You seem to be quite fond of each other once more.” Fandral smiled kindly.

“We’re getting along better, yes. Is that not good?”

The warriors looked at each other. Sif hummed under her breath and jerked her head, and Hogun sighed.

“Sometimes we find love in unusual places – in situations we did not look for.” The quiet Vanir said.

Thor smiled incredulously. “You don’t think I feel that way for Loki? He is my brother.”

“By habit, not by blood,” Fandral pointed out, “And he makes a fine wife, if you’ll forgive me saying so.”

“You wouldn’t be the first to be swayed by a pretty face, or the hundredth, or the last.” Volstagg added.

Thor shook his head quickly and stood. “Friends, you have drunk too much if you think that could be true. Come, I shall pay so we may get you home to bed.”

He wandered off towards the counter and Volstagg snorted, draining his cup.

Fandral shrugged. “Well, he’s never been the smartest of us, has he?”

 

A group of young men at the next table kept glancing over and whispering amongst themselves. Volstagg frowned and caught Hogun’s eye, the other man nodding and nudging Fandral. He looked over, arching a brow, and smiled charmingly.

“Can we help you, chaps?”

Their mumbling got louder for a moment and then the closest one, a burly brunette with too much gold around his neck and a huge sword, spun on the bench and smirked.

“We were just wondering…you are here with Prince Thor, yes?” he glanced at the blond at the counter.

“That’s common knowledge.” Sif answered stiffly.

“Then the dark woman with him, that’s Loki?”

“Prince Loki.” Hogun corrected.

“Right, Prince Loki. I suppose he’s like the Jotunn king – or queen.” The brunette mused aloud.

“That title falls to his brother Helblindi.” Fandral answered firmly.

“Then Prince Thor didn’t even get a royal bride, just some unclaimed frost giant bitch?” he laughed.

The Warriors Three immediately stood, Sif placing a hand on the blade tucked into her garter as she looked at Thor worriedly.

“Now boys, let’s not ruin the décor…”

“ _Prince_ Loki has been of the House of Odin for a thousand years,” Volstagg glowered, “And he’s worth a damn sight more than a bunch of limp-wristed lushes who spend their days in their cups and never touch a sword.”

The brunette stood, his smile mocking as his friends watched eagerly. “Is that so? Because I heard the only reason Odin Allfather let him live was so Thor could get him fat with child and then throw him back into the abyss.”

Fandral went for his sword, Sif’s hand on his wrist in an instant.

“Think before you act,” she said pointedly, turning to the brunette noble, “And before you speak.”

“Oh, the woman is going to defend the traitor now,” he chortled, “Tell me Lady Sif, aren’t you wounded the king would rather the false princess warm Thor’s bed than you?”

Her gaze narrowed and Hogun put a hand on her shoulder to keep her in her seat.

“Well,” Volstagg tucked his thumbs in his belt, “I suppose there’s only one way to settle this.”

 

Loki splashed his face in the sink, careful to magic away the moisture afterwards. How could Thor do this to him – first giving him _those_ looks in front of people, and then the same looks actually affecting him? He had to keep hold of his sanity. Thor was a lout, Odin was crazy, and Loki would do what he needed to be free of both of them as soon as he could.

Feeling more focussed, he walked back into the main room and stopped. The Warriors Three were on their feet, Sif bristling as she glared at a standing brunette with broad shoulders and his friends. Loki arched a brow, sauntering over.

“This seems friendly.”

“It’s of no concern, Highness.” Fandral attempted a smile.

Loki sighed heavily. “When will people learn not to lie to me? It’s such a bore.”

“Odin seemed to convince you well enough.” One of the other nobles muttered.

Loki’s head perked up, his smile turning wide and menacing. “He did, I suppose. Funny how we believe things we want to be true. Like the way you hope Lady Gerd will wed you and share her ample inheritance – alas, she is currently bedding your friend there.”

The noble’s eyes darted to his neighbour, the other man looked away awkwardly. Their loud friend looked unnerved, but stood his ground. Loki drew himself up.

“Tell me, Hogun, what did our new acquaintances have to say that made you all so jumpy?”

“He said…things about you that I have no wish to repeat.”

“Shame,” Loki tutted, “I’m sure they were both eloquent and colourful.”

The brunette stuck his chin out. “They were honest at least, which is more than I can say for you.”

Loki smirked, holding up a hand. “Do you have a name, little lion, or are you merely a skin full of hot air?”

“Why should I tell you, so you can have the Einherjar drag me off instead of fighting your battles yourself? Not that you can anymore, _princess_.”

“A man of honour would not-” Fandral lunged forward, Loki holding up a warning finger to stop him.

“Regardless, I do not need it, Asger Halvorson. Just as I do not need your playmates to give me theirs either.”

“And what will you do with our names, hmm?” Asger shrugged, “You cannot fight like a real man. All you deal in is whispers and women’s craft.”

The hand Loki held up lit up with bright green flames, the god acting as if they weren’t even there as his aggressors reared back.

“You should be more careful, Asger Halvorson. The next sorcerer you annoy may not be so forgiving.”

Loki leaned forward, bringing the fire next to Asger’s face as he leaned away, blinking feverishly.

“Get out of my sight – and if I ever see your unfortunate face again, I will remove it as painfully as possible.”

The noble practically tripped over his bench getting away, his friends hurrying to follow. They rushed out, Loki closing his fist to extinguish the flames as the door swung shut.

“I don’t think we need bother Thor with this, do you?” he drawled without turning around.

“As you say, Loki.” Volstagg nodded.

“Good.”

He winked out of existence, a cold breeze rushing to fill the space where he’d been.

Thor ambled in from the outer room, sighing. “Apologies friends, I got talking to the innkeep, and…where is Loki?”

The warriors looked at each other. Sif cleared her throat. Thor’s gaze narrowed, the prince taking a step forward.

“What happened?”

 

Loki reappeared in his chambers, feeling boneless and tired. Facing those idiots at the tavern had been more exhausting than it should have been. He’d been scared of a fight, weighed down as he was by his skirts and without a blade to defend himself; he’d been worried that Thor would come back and make a scene. And while it was slightly touching that the older prince’s friends would try to stand up for him, he didn’t need some melee over his honour getting out into the court gossip.

Not to mention the vague thrill at the idea of _Thor_ standing up for him. Loki shouldn’t care, but he couldn’t help feeling it might have been a little bit wonderful to watch the thunderer take apart someone for looking at him wrong.

Cursing himself for being foolish and pathetic and mad, he went to read one of his new books and realised he’d forgotten to bring them. Cursing even more, he decided to take a soak and change and then maybe go for a walk through the grounds. The fresh air might clear some of those wild ideas out of his head. He called a servant to fill the bath and started stripping off his gown.

He’d been in the hot water maybe half an hour when there was a noise in the outer room.

“Who is it?” Loki sat up, instinctively shielding his chest.

There was a pause, and then a sorry voice answered. “Thor.”

“What do you want now?”

“I brought your books.”

He sighed to himself. He did need the books. “Fine, bring them in.”

“I can leave them here-”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

There was another pause. Thor opened the bedroom door and walked in, hesitating at the sight of his brother in the bath.

“Apologies, I-”

Loki surged out of the water, calling his towel to him as he crossed the room. He wrapped it around him as he grabbed Thor’s chin, tilting his face to examine the large black eye and scuffmarks on his shoulder.

“What is this?”

“Nothing,” Thor mumbled, “I had an unlucky collision with a rider.”

Loki took one look at the prince and sighed. “Now I have to kill your friends.”

“Do not blame them,” Thor groaned, “They were only obeying my orders.”

“They did not need to tell you and make you go off and do something foolish.”

“Was it foolish to defend my wife?” he stuck out his jaw, “Most would call that right.”

“I don’t need defending, Thor.”

“I know.”

Loki gaped, the exasperation leaving his face. “You know?”

“But I also know the wife of the crown prince can’t get into street brawls. I, on the other hand…”

He stifled a smile. “Truly though, you did not need to do this, you great oaf.”

“It was the most worthwhile thing I have done in weeks.”

Loki made a face. “I trust your friends are in a similar condition.”

“Fandral seemed quite offended by their comments.”

“Hmm. And Hogun?”

“Absolutely livid.”

“Right. Well, I suppose we’d best get you cleaned up before the Allfather sees and starts asking questions.”

He started undoing the god’s belt, setting it aside before reaching for his tunic. Loki helped Thor out of the rest of his clothes and waved him towards the bath. The thunderer looked surprised but limped over, lifting himself in with a moan. Loki noted a particularly large bruise over one hip and winced.

“You’re supposed to pummel them, not the other way around.”

“I didn’t think it right to use Mjölnir on such insubstantial prey.”

“I guess it would be like hunting boar with a cannon.”

He sat behind the bath, pouring soap into his hand and lathering it up before rubbing Thor’s shoulders. The blond sighed and leaned back against the rim, head hanging as he closed his eyes.

“Thank you.” Loki said softly.

“You could have done it yourself.”

The trickster smiled and moved down his back, fingers swirling over the taut muscles there.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor took to accompanying Loki into the city more, sometimes with their friends and sometimes alone under the cover of night or a spell. They’d make excursions to shops or eating houses, or just walk by the river where no one would see and speculate. The rest of his time was either spent with the warriors in the training yards or hiding in his chamber reading the book on Jotunheim he’d gotten from Jakob. He was hoping there might be something good in there he could show Loki as a way to reassure him about his kind, or at the very least something educational about Jotunn pregnancies. So far though it seemed to be mostly communal camping and great famine.

He was walking through the halls on his way to the stables when Fandral and Hogun jogged towards him, the blond’s cape flapping wildly.

“Thor!”

“What is it?”

“Odin requires our presence right away.”

The prince fell into step beside them, the trio running back towards the throne room.

“Did he say why?”

“Trouble.” Hogun spat.

They reached the tall golden doors and slowed. Odin was on his dais talking to Volstagg and several of the other warriors. There were two squads of Einherjar standing to attention in front of the throne. Sif stood to one side examining her staff for faults, and next to her was Loki in a long silver gown, the sleeves trailing to the floor. He did not look impressed.

“Father?”

“Ah, Thor, good.”

“What is it?” he climbed the steps until he was almost level with the king.

“There’s a small army of fire demons that have crossed into Alfheim. The elves need our help to push them out again. You’ll leave immediately.”

“With only two squads?”

“It is a very small army – I imagine just a handful of youngsters testing their boundaries. You will be more than able to handle them, with the guards and your fellow warriors.”

Thor glanced at his brother. “And Loki?”

“He will stay here and await your return.”

He swallowed but held his head up. “I think he would be of more use with us. He can fight, and use magic and cunning-”

“No,” Odin said flatly, “He is too important.”

“Father-”

A hand caught his arm, tugging Thor away from the Allfather. Loki smiled beatifically. “Forgive him, Majesty, he is merely too used to relying on my talents. We shall have to break that habit.”

Odin gave a disapproving hum. “Say your farewells so you may be on your way.”

Loki dragged Thor behind the nearest pillar and out of sight. The blond frowned.

“You should be allowed to come.”

“He’ll never agree. It’s alright,” the trickster smiled sadly, “You’ll just have to regale me with your triumph on your return.”

“I will be back as soon as I can.” Thor grabbed his hands.

“Good, because if I have to be alone with Odin for too long I might sew his mouth together.”

 

Thor suddenly hugged him, holding the other prince too tight for a moment before letting go and rushing back to his fighters. Loki ran his hands up and down his arms worriedly. They’d be alright – Thor had won countless battles. A couple of unruly fire demons were nothing.

“Father, we depart.”

“May the Norns protect you and help you to victory against the fire giants.”

The thunderer paused, eyes flicking to Loki’s pillar before he spoke. “I think if we are to fight it is important to call them by their proper name - Eldjötnar.”

Odin looked baffled. “You think a name makes a difference?”

“I think we must remember they are not mindless fiends if we are to emerge unscathed. They are just as clever as we, which only makes them more dangerous,” he caught Loki’s eye as he continued, “The Aesir may be a superior race but if we allow ourselves to imagine all our neighbours as common beasts, we will not remain so.”

The king nodded carefully. “You are right. You must never underestimate your opponents. Send the Eldjötnar back to Musphelheim then, and take care to come home to us in one piece.”

Thor bowed his head and led the way out, the guards and warriors falling in behind him. Loki stared, leaning on the stone in front of him. Did his brother just call Odin out for being racist, in front of everyone? Did Thor, Mr Let’s-Go-Personally-Invade-Jotunheim, actually say maybe not all giants were brutes and monsters? Where would he even get an idea like that?

The throne room emptied and Loki snapped out of his daze. If he stayed here, he was in danger of getting stuck talking to Odin. He should get back to his rooms.

“Loki?”

He grumbled and stepped around the column, pasting a smile over his face. “Yes, Allfather?”

The king waved him closer, each step impossibly hard because he felt like his feet had turned to lead.

“I know it is difficult for you to be left behind, wondering if he will return. But you need not worry; Thor is the greatest of all our young fighters.”

“I’m not worried. He’s too stubborn to die.”

Odin snuffled quietly in his discreet version of a snicker. “Well, perhaps.”

“It’s a shame you no longer take the field in battle, Majesty,” Loki arched a brow, “Such leadership, such power – you would have Asgard’s foes running for their mothers the moment they saw you.”

“I am an old man Loki. My armour no longer sits well on me.”

“More’s the pity,” he muttered, “May I be excused?”

Odin nodded and Loki popped back to his rooms. They seemed strangely empty, though he’d only left them not even an hour ago. The prince flounced about, too restless to sit and read, too lazy to go outside. Why did he even care if Thor came back? He hated him. And if he died, Loki would be free of the marriage and the binding spell, and then he could finally get away from the crazy Allfather before he brought inevitable ruin to the realm.

He certainly wasn’t worried. Thor didn’t _always_ need him to watch his back and stop him doing something stupid.

Just most of the time.

*****

Loki felt like he’d read the same passage fifty times and not understood it once. He ran his palm over the page, as if smoothing it out would have a similar effect on his thoughts, but they were as jumbled as ever. He heard a low whisper and looked up to find Brynhild and Mimora watching him with their heads together and identical smiles.

“What?”

“You seem distracted, my prince.”

“I might be a little unfocussed, yes. These old texts are hard for even me to get through.”

“I think I’ve got some herbs to help with that.” Mimora stood.

“What about an infusion to cure his lovesickness?” Brynhild smirked.

Mimora made a mock-thoughtful face and pressed a finger to her lips. “I think I’ve got something for that.”

Loki scowled at them and lifted the book in front of his face. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You have been distracted for four days.”

“And Prince Thor has been away for six.”

“You think I am pining over Thor? Don’t be ludicrous.”

Brynhild shrugged. “The warriors have taken longer to come home than we thought. It’s only natural you’d be concerned.”

“I have no cause for concern; they have been in contact with the Allfather. The Eldjötnar led them on a long detour on the chase back to Muspelheim but they are all well, and will be back soon.”

“Then why are you so preoccupied?”

“I simply resent that I missed out on the quest.” He said snottily.

“Oh yes, because you’re such a huge fan of slaying giants.” Mimora rolled her eyes, putting the kettle over the hearth.

Loki pouted, setting his book down. He could talk to Brynhild and Mimora. They would never betray him, and they weren’t going to stop nagging until he did, and honestly if he didn’t talk to someone he might start to lose his mind.

“If I did...have a greater fondness for Thor...it would be unexpected and tenuous. Not to mention unwelcome, considering that I plan to leave Asgard as soon as I am able.”

“You loved Thor once.” Mimora pointed out.

“I hated him. I was jealous of everything he got so easily, and how he wasted it – how I would have made better use of the position.”

“Hate and love are not so different, Highness. They are both obsessive, destructive, and out of our control.”

“But one comes with considerably more perks than the other.” Brynhild winked.

“I’m not in love with Thor.”

“Whatever you say, Loki. You would be the expert.”

He scowled at the table, hands in his lap. “I wouldn’t even know how to be in love with anyone, let alone him.”

“You don’t have to _do_ anything. It’s not like a dance where you have to follow the steps.”

“It doesn’t matter anyway,” Loki straightened, “Even if I did feel that way, Thor loves the Lady Jane Foster and seemingly always will.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. He has known her for a handful of days. He has known you his whole life.”

“It’s impossible.” Loki declared.

Mimora laughed. “Look around you, my prince. Everything we do is impossible.”

 

Loki didn’t take it seriously, but he didn’t quite put it out of his mind either. He made the trek back up to the palace rather than move himself instantly, letting the road under his feet be a soothing constant. He didn’t love Thor. The thunder god was a good partner in this Hel Odin had made for them, and he was excellent in bed, but that was it.

He was almost at the gates when people started rushing about, yelling to each other and waving through windows. Loki frowned and sped up, uncloaking himself when he reached the nearest guard.

“What’s going on?”

The Einherjar bobbed his head respectfully. “Prince Thor and the others have returned, Your Highness. They’re on their way from the Bifrost now.”

Loki thanked him and headed inside. Thor was back, and it didn’t sound like any great misfortune had befallen him. There would be lots of feasting and celebration, and probably some lovely speeches from the Allfather about duty and the might of Asgard. It all sounded exhausting, and if he knew Thor, the blond would be sore, tired and happy to relax before leaping into the next bit of excitement.

He popped himself to Thor’s chambers. He’d surprise the god, as a way of repaying him for all the little acts of thoughtfulness his brother had shown when Loki expected nothing but his usual flippancy. It didn’t mean anything, it was merely a gesture to keep his brother on side – Loki needed his support with Odin for now, and later it would make it easier to ambush the thunderer if he wanted to.

Yes, it was just good strategy.

 

Thor waved at the cheering people as they walked up the hill towards the palace. His arms felt like they weighed a tonne, and he had a solid layer of dust and grime all over him that felt like a grotesque suit of armour. But the other warriors were laughing and joking and the Asgardians were so proud, so he kept up a smile all the way to the doors and then into the throne room. Odin was waiting, looking very pleased, and Thor decided to get this over with as quickly as possible so he could have a bath and feel like himself again.

“Father, we have defeated the Eldjötnar and spoken to their leader. He apologises for letting them get up to mischief under his watch.”

“And do you believe him?” Odin sneered.

“Not particularly, but he does not seem to intend further trouble.”

“And if he does, you shall conquer again,” the king beamed, “My brave Aesir – tonight we will drink to your victory and courage!”

There was a general cheer and Thor bowed. “If I may be excused to tend to my gear?”

“Hurry back Thor, for we have much to discuss.”

He nodded and left by a side door, taking the emptier back halls to his rooms to avoid people stopping him every five paces for news of the expedition. The ever-closer promise of freedom from his platemail and warm water spurred him on, feet thudding over the marble floors.

Thor walked into his chambers and stopped, brows arching incredulously. “Loki?”

The trickster looked up, hands pausing on a pitcher of mead. The low table in the outer room had been spread with plates and plates of food, meats and breads and fruits, and all Thor’s favourite sweets, and his favourite wine too by the smell of it. It was lit by low candlelight, the windows open to let in a breeze.

“Welcome home, brother.”

“You did all this?”

“I thought it appropriate, since neither of us particularly wants to dine with Odin these days.”

“It’s wonderful.”

Loki walked over to unbuckle his cape and belt, Mjölnir dropping to the floor with a clang. He draped the bright red material over the end of the couch and pursed his lips.

“Do you wish to bathe before supper?”

“Gods yes.”

“I had the servants fill the tub.”

“I shall be quick then, so we can eat.”

“There’s no need to rush. You must be weary.”

“My feet feel as though I’ve walked all the way from Vanaheim.”

“Then take your bath. I will wait.”

Thor looked down, smiling shyly. “You don’t have to. I mean, you could come and keep me company, tell me all I’ve missed.”

“I thought you’d want some solitude before the masses clammer to hear of your adventures.”

“I have missed your sharp tongue.”

“Really?” Loki smirked.

Thor rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Not like that. Do as you please, but I am not waiting another second to get this muck off me.”

 

He walked into his room and gave an appreciative sigh at the sight of the steaming tub. Thor tore off his clothes and sunk in, leaning back. He closed his eyes and swirled his hands under the surface, letting the water soothe his sore limbs.

There was a series of quiet footsteps and then a thud, and he opened his eyes to find Loki had set a chair nearby and was arranging his skirts to sit more comfortably.

“You looked apt to fall asleep and drown before we got a chance to eat.”

“It’s good of you to supervise, when my death would only make things easier for you.”

“It’s less satisfying if I don’t get to do it myself.” Loki teased.

“How was your time off from my annoying ways?”

“Heavenly. How was your stomping through the forest hitting things?”

Thor shrugged. “Entertaining at first.”

“And then the novelty wore off?”

He sighed, picking up a sponge to start scrubbing off the dirt. “And then it was cold, and dirty, and we pursued them for days without catching up, and the men got on my nerves with their singing and bawdiness.”

“None of that ever bothered you before.”

“It wasn’t the same without you. Before, whenever my spirits were low you would make some jest or insult me and I’d take to the hunt again.”

“Well unfortunately Highness, I could not have come even if I wanted to. I am like a child sent to his room, forbidden to leave.”

“I wish it was not so. I hate to be parted, especially after all we have been through. And I do not necessarily trust Odin with you out of my sight.”

“You think he would do me violence?”

“I don’t know anymore. He’s not the same Father he used to be.”

Loki grimaced. “Frigga was always the one who reminded him to be compassionate.”

“I cannot imagine how much pain he feels at her loss.”

“You miss her too.”

“But she was my mother; for Odin she was everything, his reason, his balance, his guide. She was his other half. She made him better, and now she is gone he has fallen to nothing.”

“Don’t you feel that way about Jane?”

Thor curled his lips wryly. “I wish we were not apart, but I am glad she is far from here, and safe. I think the more time passes, the more I begin to see the impossibilities of our courtship.”

“What do you mean?”

“She is human, and I am Aesir – a prince. I will always have problems and burdens she should not have to shoulder with me. My life will never be peaceful, and I don’t want that for her.”

“You don’t know that.”

“No, Loki. I see it now clearly for the first time. In my youthful arrogance I thought I could control the Nine Realms and rearrange things to suit myself. Loving Jane was perhaps a last attempt to hold onto that. But I am Odin Allfather’s heir, and my life will never be my own because it is pledged to all the citizens of this universe.”

 

“Things can be different, once he is gone. They can change. Did you not bring me here to take your place specifically so you could be with her?”

“And look what damage my selfishness has done. I cannot keep pretending to be like the other warriors, Loki. I have my place and it is here, and I will protect Jane from the chaos of it until the end of everything.”

“All you will do is make you both miserable.”

“She will move on. Find some clever Midgardian who does not drag her into danger every time they meet. Have children that will not be forced to grow up in the confines of a palace, who do not have to inherit this madness. She will be happier that way.”

“And what of you, Thor? You will never forget her, even when her lifetime is over. You will make any wife you take feel like a paper doll, insubstantial and false.”

“I don’t want another wife.”

“You’ll need heirs.”

Thor smiled. “Why don’t you stay and take the job then? You’re the only one who could put up with me.”

Loki sneered. “Don’t put too much faith in that, Highness. Even I have my limits.”

“That is what I love about you, Loki. You are not in awe of me.”

“I would have thought you hated it.”

“Your words cut right through my nonsense and ego, and no one else would have the courage to speak as you do.”

“You enjoy being torn to ribbons? I shall make a note to do it more often then.”

Thor leaned his arm on the edge of the tub, resting his chin on it. “As I said, I missed it.”

“Is that all you missed?” Loki asked softly.

Thor’s eyes blazed like cold fire, bright enough that Loki had to wonder for a moment if he wasn’t the only frost giant in the room. The blond stood, heaving himself up in a great cascade of water. Loki sat back in the chair, alarmed by the sudden change in mood. Thor stepped out of the bath and tugged him to his feet, arms wrapping around the other god’s waist even though he was dripping wet.

“I missed you greatly.”

“Thor, you are going to ruin my gown, you great lummox.” he fussed, pushing at his arms.

“No,” the prince caught his chin with a crooked finger, tilting it so their eyes met, “Don’t hide from me, Loki. Please.”

“What do you want me to say? That I missed you?”

“You would not have asked unless you did.”

“Then I fail to see what I can add, since you’re such a clever little mindreader.”

“You are shaking.”

“Because you are cold and wet!”

Thor shook his head. “I don’t think that’s the reason.”

 

Loki made to protest and the thunder god swooped down, cutting off his words with a kiss. His fingers dug into Loki’s back as he clung to the other prince, his lips solid and insistent against the trickster’s. Loki fought to keep from being suffocated, fingers grasping at Thor’s chest and finding no purchase. He raised them, trying to push his brother’s face away, until finally Thor drew back and he could take a breath.

Loki panted, sucking in air. He looked up, ready to unleash a torrent of abuse, and the look on Thor’s face was so overwhelming the words died on his tongue.

“Loki.” The blond hissed.

The younger man threw himself at Thor, cupping the back of his skull in his hands as he brought their mouths together with a crash. His tongue swept over Thor’s lips, demanding entrance, and he quickly granted it. The thunder god moved his hands to the back of Loki’s thighs and lifted, the other prince wrapping his legs around Thor as he carried him to the bed. They fell on the mattress together in a tumble, hair half-strangling Loki as it pulled tight over his throat.

He rolled, Thor’s embrace keeping their bodies close. Loki pulled back and reached behind him for his laces, swearing loudly as the knots resisted. He was a second from magicking the whole thing off when Thor took the front of the bodice in hand and tore it straight down the middle.

“Well, that’s certainly faster.”

“Loki!” he growled, hips bucking up impatiently as his fingers kneaded the god’s hips.

The other man smiled, pulling the ruined dress over his head and tossing it aside. As soon as he was naked, Thor’s hands crept up over his torso, one breast cupped in his huge palm. His fingertips tickled Loki’s ribs, teasingly light as he watched the trickster’s face with utter absorption.

Loki leaned down to kiss him, rolling his hips against Thor’s, hissing as he felt the blond starting to stiffen underneath him. Loki looked down, glancing back at Thor before reaching between them uncertainly. His hand grazed Thor’s cock and the thunderer yelped, surging upwards.

Loki looked startled, but only for about half a second. His expression grew into a very self-satisfied smile and he flexed his fingers once before closing them around the other god. Loki flicked his wrist, gliding over Thor’s head, and his mouth fell open with a groan. He tugged harder, wondering what sounds he could coax out of his brother to rival the ones Loki had made in the past.

Thor apparently had other ideas; he rumbled under his breath and flipped them, kissing Loki as his body kept him pinned to the bed and one hand made its way between his thighs. His fingers caressed Loki’s button, swirling urgently. Loki felt like his spine might crack as he shuddered, the touch spreading through his nerves like the first kiss of a spell. He ached to be wrapped around Thor, to feel his broad chest and his strong shoulders and the hot breath against his ear.

“Do it.” Loki gasped.

“Brother, we shouldn’t rush-”

“I don’t want to wait,” he squeezed Thor’s neck where it met his shoulders, tilting his hips suggestively, “I have waited six days.”

“Yes.” Thor said, voice hushed and thick with some emotion Loki didn’t want to think about. He slid his fingers lower, pressing against Loki’s entrance experimentally, and paused. The lie god writhed into the contact, feeling like his whole chest and face were going to burst into flames.

“Brother…” Thor raised a brow.

“Please,” Loki whined, “Please Thor.”

 

He withdrew, lining himself up. Thor pushed carefully, head sliding into Loki so slowly he couldn’t focus on anything else, all his thoughts trapped in that one, steady motion. Loki gaped as Thor forced his way in, his body stretching to accommodate the god until he felt like he was going to burst. Thor rested his forehead against Loki’s, taking a jerky breath.

“By Valhalla, you may be the death of me after all.”

“Don’t stop.”

Thor inhaled and Loki tapped his heels against the god’s back impatiently, pulling at the skin on his shoulders. Thor curled his arm under Loki’s head and thrust, tucking his face into the crook of the dark-haired god’s neck. Loki held him close, nails trailing over his back as he moaned. Thor growled and sped up, pumping his hips as he flattened the other prince into the mattress.

“Oh, Loki.”

“I said don’t stop!”

He plunged deeper, Loki trapped in his steel-like embrace but beyond caring. Thor lifted himself on his hands, slamming forward as he grit his teeth.

“Did you miss me, brother?”

Loki’s mouth opened and closed silently as he fought to breathe, the friction of Thor moving inside him too much to bear. Thor brushed his lips over the trickster’s ear.

“ _Did you miss me?_ ”

“Yes!” he blurted, “Oh yes.”

Thunder crashed outside, so loud it sounded right overhead. Thor snarled, grinding his hips against Loki. The Jotunn arched sharply and the window shutters flew open, a harsh wind blowing through to rustle the sheets. Thor kissed him, the room lit in shifting shadows as lightning flashed across the sky outside. He moved to Loki’s neck, zig-zagging down it in nips and kisses. The lamps flared and died again, the handbasin swept off its stand by a rogue gust, rolling over the hard floor with a tinny ring.

Thor ran a hand down Loki’s cheek, the liesmith’s hair whipping around his face in the storm.

“Loki, I…”

His eyes searched Thor’s face, wide and terrified. When the blond didn’t finish, Loki grunted and pulled him flush against his chest, undulating beneath him. His toes splayed and tensed, his voice a high trill caught in his throat. The thunder droned again like war drums, like the sky splitting apart, and Thor cried out as he jack-knifed into the other prince. Loki held on, because he had a horrible feeling if he let go, it would be like falling all over again.

“Loki!” Thor bellowed, lightning striking so close it burned their eyes.

“Thor,” he breathed, “Thor, Thor, Thor.”

He kept repeating it, the mutter becoming like a mantra, until the words were so fast they couldn’t be distinguished. The prince kissed him, his fingers clamped around Loki’s hips as he tugged their bodies together, and with a scream Loki dropped off the edge. Thor groaned, speeding up as the other man tightened around him, rumbling under his breath as he was squeezed and pinched and pulled closer. Loki let out a soft cry like a sob and Thor’s limbs locked up, the light flashing around them so fast and the thunder so deafening that his climax seemed to wrench its way out unnoticed.

When Thor came back to himself, his vision slowly clearing, his breath returning to normal, he found Loki staring up at him. The thunderer smiled dreamily, stroking the line of his cheek before kissing him. Outside the rain finally fell, hammering against the stone of the window sill, the room cooling around them. Thor rolled off his brother, heaving a sigh. The other god stayed where he was, eyes fixed on the ceiling. Then, as if there had been some signal Thor missed, he scrambled onto his side and placed his head on Thor’s shoulder.

“Loki?”

“Hush. How can you have the energy to talk right now?”

Thor smiled to himself and kissed Loki’s hair, arm folding around him as he closed his eyes.

*****

Loki woke before dawn, the rain still falling loudly. He slipped out of Thor’s hold, sitting up on the bed to stare at the other god. That had been extremely unexpected. Yes, he’d known sometimes Thor’s powers got away from him during sex – they’d been adolescents together, after all – but _his_ had never been so untamed. The storm outside might be all Thor, but as he looked around he noticed more and more destruction that could only have been caused by errant spikes of magic.

That didn’t happen. It wasn’t a thing Loki _let_ happen. No one ever came close to getting under his skin, and now Thor…

Well maybe that was it. They were brothers, with a lot of pent-up frustration and bickering and the unexpressed loathing and jealousy of Loki’s younger years. It made sense he could get a reaction where everyone else failed.

That didn’t make it okay.

 

Thor woke alone, which was no great shock, but did make him sadder than usual. He picked his way through the mess in his chamber to stand at the window, watching the last of the downpour. He felt rested for the first time in days, but there was more to it than that. There was no ache in his chest anymore, no tightness when he breathed. Maybe it was the release of the storm, but he thought again of how it felt to walk into his rooms and find Loki waiting, ready to take care of him. This was his home and his brother was part of that, but not the same way he used to be. Thor really had missed him, more than he could ever express with his clumsy assurances.

The trouble was Thor had never been very good at saying what was on his mind. He was better with actions – usually ones that involved killing things, but also displays like the one the night before. And Loki was all about words. He associated Thor’s muteness with either stupidity or insensitivity. Thor didn’t know how to tell him how important it was that they were here together, and that they had each other, especially when Loki didn’t want to be there in the first place. He didn’t know how to say he was grateful they were both trapped without making it sound like he was happy about the whole greater mess.

So in the grand tradition of the thunder god, he changed into his training gear and went down to the yards to hit things, because at least that was something he knew how to do.

 

Loki threw himself headfirst into his books. Somewhere there had to be something about the binding that would help him break it, even if it was one line in a thousand dusty pages. He couldn’t just be stuck. Mimora was right: where there was a spell, there were ways to break it.

And if he couldn’t? A seemingly more and more real possibility, and not a good one. Though not really a bad one either anymore, he thought as he remembered the swell of Thor’s biceps and the intensity of his storm. There were worse places to be a prisoner. And if he had to hang around, at least he would be queen someday.

No, he couldn’t think like that. It wasn’t what he wanted, and it wasn’t fair to Thor. He loved his Midgardian and he should return to her, and they could both forget all this strangeness – like Loki actually caring about Thor’s feelings. He didn’t care. If he felt anything, it was hatred of a common enemy, and perhaps some desire that couldn’t be helped when he had so little control over his new form.

The god grabbed onto that thought like a shining rope in the darkness, throwing down his texts to examine his wardrobe. There was nothing wrong with indulging a little lust – how else was he going to make his time in Asgard tolerable? And he could have some fun with his brother at the same time. Loki Liesmith held up dresses one after another, smile growing. Yes, he would show the thunder god that he was still capable of mischief.

 

Thor fidgeted around his rooms for more than an hour before dinner. Nothing was enthralling enough: he picked up his book on Jotunheim a dozen times and put it down after a sentence; he walked laps around the furniture and polished Mjölnir until he could see his own face. He spent ten minutes trying to pick a tunic, but they were all wrong. He settled on a green one he’d never really worn, liking the way it contrasted with his eyes. Finally a servant came to collect him, barely getting a chance to knock before the thunder god yanked the door open.

“The Allfather requests you join him-”

“Yes, let’s go.”

The Aesir looked surprised but bowed, leading the way. It was all Thor could do not to overtake him, and to enter the dining room with some composure.

“Evening Father.”

“Good evening, Thor.”

The blond walked around the table, eyes darting to Loki as soon as he could see past his chair. The trickster had his hair mostly down, two thin plaits looping down to hold it off his face. He looked like he was wearing face paint, just a touch of black and green around his eyes, with a very dark red staining his lips like fresh apples. His dress was pure white, the neckline low and square, the straps lacing down his arms. The liesmith quirked a brow, smiling, and Thor walked into the corner of the table.

“Argh!”

Odin frowned. “Are you alright?”

“I think Thor’s still worn out from his efforts,” Loki purred, “Perhaps he needs more time in bed.”

The old king gave a crooked smile. “You see how lucky you are, to have a wife who cares?”

“I am blessed.” The blond forced out as he sat, rubbing his injured thigh.

“You must have been tired to miss the feast last night. Many of the Council lords asked for you.”

“I am sure the others told the tale of our journey well enough. I don’t have such a talent with stories.”

“Oh come husband, you wrong yourself,” Loki leaned his elbows on the table, pushing his breasts together, “I think you’ve studied under me enough to spin an enchanting yarn.”

“I still couldn’t hope to match you, I’m afraid.”

Loki shrugged helplessly and applied himself to his meal. Thor loaded up his plate, like he could build a food fortress to keep himself from glancing at the other god every few seconds. It didn’t work, but thankfully Loki didn’t seem to notice his attention. He ate in small, delicate bites, lips closing around his fork gracefully.

“You were not at the feast either.” Odin frowned.

“I couldn’t very well go without my prince. All those fighters…they can be boisterous when the bloodlust and the drink combine.”

He nodded. “This is sensible. More so than I expect from you.”

Loki’s smile soured. He picked up his wine and took a sip, tutting as a drop spilled over the rim. “Blast. Allfather, do you mind passing me a cloth?”

The king handed it over with barely a look, but Thor glanced up from his plate in time to watch the wine trickle down Loki’s neck and onto his chest. The trickster dabbed genteelly at his cleavage, seemingly ignorant of his observer – until his eyes flicked up and caught Thor’s in a look so smouldering the blond knew it had to be intentional. The Jotunn’s lips curved up wickedly, and he took another sip without breaking eye contact.

 

He stared blankly until Loki gave a quiet curious hum.

“Are you well, husband?”

Thor shook his head to clear it, closing his mouth. “What?”

“You poor thing – you must be even more exhausted than we thought! Look at him Allfather, he can hardly stay in his seat.”

“You must may sure he doesn’t overexert himself. You know what Thor is like – always rushing about before he’s recovered.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll play the faithful healer,” Loki said primly, “I can even get rough if he resists my instructions.”

“I doubt that will be necessary.”

“You never know. Thor can be so bull-headed.”

The blond snorted. “I only follow your fine example, brother.”

“I think you’ll find I’m quite flexible these days.”

“Maybe with others, but not in my experience.”

“Oh no Thor, not with others. You’re the only one who knows how to get his way with me.”

He stopped, thumb stroking the edge of his fork. “Is that so?”

Loki’s expression sobered. “Seems to be.”

Smiling now, and smugly no less, Thor dug back into his supper. Odin decided since they’d both missed the feast he’d fill them in on the details, without noticing neither prince was paying attention.

“Your friend Volstagg made a fine go of the casks.”

“He usually does.”

“I was worried we’d have to roll him out of the hall.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Loki snickered.

“And there was singing, of course. They’re composing new ballads about your trip.”

“Maybe you should lend your pen to the attempts, Loki,” Thor winked, “Since you seem to be able to do nothing but spout my praises.”

“It was very odd weather though, that storm coming in as quickly as it did,” Odin eyed Thor quizzically, “Put a bit of a dampener on things until they got the fires stoked up.”

“I didn’t notice.” Loki said.

Odin raised his brows, laughing. “I find that hard to believe.”

“I was rather absorbed at the time. Did you hear it, Thor?”

“I can’t say I did.” He gave his brother a warning look.

“You must have been out cold by then.”

“I took a bath, and it so relaxed me that I thought it better to nap before joining the feast. I fear I slept right through.”

Loki clucked his tongue. “A shame. We could have been celebrating your return. Oh well, another night - if you think your chambers can stand some more devastation.”

 

Thor couldn’t take it. Loki’s words mirrored the thoughts he’d been having all day, and the fact that they were so clearly very, very deliberate only made it worse. Either Loki wanted to embarrass him in front of the Allfather or he wanted to drive Thor wild, but regardless he couldn’t sit there and play along anymore.

“If we may be excused, Father?” Thor blurted, standing.

“You just sat down.”

“As Loki says, I am weary, and need his nurturing.”

“Then far be it for me to keep you.”

Loki smiled and got up, slowly dabbing at his mouth and hands before setting the napkin down and gliding towards the door. Thor bowed his head and tried to keep his paces even and controlled as he followed, catching up just outside the doors. Thor grabbed Loki’s elbow and tugged him into the nearest niche in the hall, slamming him against the wall. He pressed his brother back into the stone, hands scrambling to draw up his skirts.

“The game you play is a dangerous one, Loki.”

“They’re usually the most fun,” he smirked. “Perhaps we should have been doing this years ago, brother.”

“If we had started this years ago, I would be mad as a grass-snake by now.”

“I believe you. But are you really planning to ravish me here, where anyone walking past can see?”

Thor sucked his lip between his teeth. “If you wanted privacy, you should not have done such a good job of taunting me.”

“If it’s an audience you want...”

Loki closed his hands around Thor’s arms and then they were spiralling through the emptiness, popping out at the top of the raven’s tower. Asgard was spread out around them like a green and gold blanket, the stars twinkling above.

“There. Now everyone can watch.”

“I want them to,” he cupped Loki’s face in his hand, “I want them all to see that you are mine.”

“Would you really? I don’t think you’d enjoy sharing. You haven’t had much practice.”

Thor seized him by the throat, thumb smoothing the skin along his jaw. “Say it, Loki. Say you are mine.”

He raised his hand to Thor’s and pulled it away gradually. The trickster tilted his head. “I am your wife, Thor, but I am not yours.”

“Then I will make you change your mind.”

“You are welcome to try.”

The blond grinned and picked him up, sandwiching Loki against the stone wall of the tower’s edge.

“I intend to. You are not the only one who can play games, brother.”

The Jotunn’s eyes twinkled. “Show me.”


	6. Chapter 6

Loki couldn’t really say what woke him. The curtains were still drawn, the room dark; the only noise was a very dull rustling. He opened his eyes and rolled over to find it was Thor, quietly getting dressed for practice. The blond looked up and noticed him watching, breaking into a smile.

“Good morrow, brother. You are up early.”

“I can’t think why.” He rubbed his brow, sitting up against the pillows. There was a slightly off feeling in his stomach. It wasn’t enough to be really concerning but it was definitely there.

“I would have expected you to sleep til noon after last night’s exertions.” Thor snickered.

“Oh, don’t sound so pleased with yourself.” Loki scoffed, but he smiled all the same.

The prince finished buckling his belt and came over to the bed, leaning down to kiss his brow. “I’ll be back for breakfast.”

Loki’s stomach jolted and he shoved Thor out of the way, running for the handbasin and giving up halfway, slamming open the shutters to lean over the windowsill instead.

“Loki?” Thor approached.

He retched, the bile catching in his throat as he tried to hold his hair out of the way. “Don’t – urgh – don’t touch me!”

He threw up again, choking out a cough. Big hands closed over his hair, drawing it back off his face as Loki emptied the contents of his stomach into the flowerbed below.

“Loki, you need the healers.”

“No!” he gasped, straightening up, “No, I don’t want them near me.”

“But you’re ill.” Thor said, voice croaky and distressed.

“I don’t want them.”

“You have to let someone look at you.”

Loki turned, arms shaking as he leaned on the ledge. He took a breath and closed his eyes.

“There’s a woman in the city. She’s Mimora’s sister, and a healer.”

“But you said...” Thor trailed off at Loki’s expression, “Not a trained healer.”

“Not at the official schools, no. She deals with a lot of patients who don’t want to draw attention.”

“How do I find her?”

Loki placed his palm over Thor’s and inhaled sharply. The skin prickled, so hot Thor wanted to pull away, but he held on and clenched his jaw. When Loki let go there was a map laid out in thin black lines and runes.

“It will fade fast, so you must hurry. Bring her in one of the secret ways.”

He turned, stomach heaving, sweat gathering on his brow. Thor made as if to help and Loki flapped a hand.

“Go! You will be more use to me out there than in here.”

“I would have someone watch you in my absence.”

Loki shook his head vehemently.

“Please, brother.”

“No.”

“Not even Sif?”

Loki stood. He seemed to be alright, just a bit tired and weak. He shuffled towards the bed, Thor holding his elbow.

“Fine. Send Sif, and be on your way.”

Thor nodded. “I won’t fail you.”

He kissed Loki’s cheek and ran from the room.

 

Thor pounded on the door again, holding his cloak up around his face as he scanned the street for observers. It had started to rain, and he was worried his presence would be more obvious with less people on the streets. He struck the sodden wood urgently, almost hitting someone in the face when she yanked it open. She was a matronly sort of woman with a sharp nose and lots of fluffy grey hair, and she looked fairly unimpressed.

“What’s all this noise then?”

“Your sister is Mimora, yes? You are the healing woman?”

Her gaze narrowed. “Who’s asking?”

Thor pulled his hood back slightly and she gasped, reaching for the door to slam it shut. He held up a hand.

“Please, I beg you, listen. I do not come to make trouble for you; Loki has sent me.”

“Prince Loki?” her face softened.

“He needs a healer and he won’t let me summon one from Odin’s staff.”

“And too right,” she sniffed, “Let me get my supplies.”

She waved him in, closing the door.

“My name’s Ragna.”

“I am grateful for your aid.”

“Anything for Prince Loki.” She shrugged, bundling things into a leather satchel. She grabbed a grey wool wrap from the hook by the door and swaddled herself in it, gesturing for Thor to lead the way.

The pair made their way through the wet streets, heads tucked down against the wind. Ragna leaned closer, feet moving twice as fast to keep up with the prince.

“What are his symptoms?”

“He began vomiting almost immediately upon waking, though I could see no cause.”

 “Was there blood in it?”

“Not that I saw,” Thor replied, looking terrified, “Do you think it that bad?”

“I can’t say, Highness. I need to examine him.”

Thor looked up at the palace, still so far away, and further because they’d have to be discreet. It wasn’t fast enough. He opened his cloak and unhooked his hammer, wrapping an arm around Ragna’s waist.

“Hold on to me. This is going to be a bit of a shock.”

 

Sif dipped her cloth back in the bowl of cool water and squeezed it out, wiping Loki’s brow. The Jotunn was sleeping but not deeply, his breathing fitful. She took the basin to the window to empty it and quickly jumped aside as Thor soared in through the opening, landing in the middle of the room.

“Thor!” she whispered, running forward.

The blond was holding an older woman, but he let go as they straightened up. She hurried to the bed, laying a hand on Loki’s brow.

“How has he been?”

“Sleeping since I got here.” Sif answered.

“I need him awake or his magic will fight me. Loki? It’s Ragna, my prince. Can you open your eyes?”

The trickster slowly blinked, yawning as he looked up blearily. “Ragna?”

“Yes. I need to examine you.”

He glanced over at the others. “Perhaps we could have a moment?”

Thor stuck out his lip. “I would like to stay.”

“Come on,” Sif prodded him towards the door, “The sooner we go, the sooner the healer can do her work.”

Thor gave a last pleading look and let her bully him out, the lady closing the doors gently. Loki shifted to a more comfortable position, lying still as Ragna rolled her sleeves.

“Prince Thor said you were bringing up your supper?”

“Yes.”

“Are you queasy now?” she asked, placing one hand in the air above his brow and the other above his stomach.

“A little. I mostly feel limp, as if my muscles have gone to water.”

Ragna’s hands glowed a deep gold, the light roaming over Loki’s skin before sinking under his clothes. “And you have been lying with His Highness.”

She didn’t say it like a question, and Loki didn’t deign to answer. Ragna leaned forward so she could see his face better and raised a brow expectantly.

He sighed. “Yes.”

“Then you already know what I am going to say.”

“I have my suspicions.”

She dropped her hands, the light winking out. “My prince, why did you not come to me? I could have given you a charm to prevent this.”

“I didn’t really want to think about it.”

She gave him a withering look. “Don’t play the fool, Loki. Why would you allow this?”

He sighed and sat up. “I suppose we should call Thor in to tell him the glorious news.”

“Then you’re going to proceed with it?” her brows shot up.

“Ragna, do me the kindness of our long acquaintance and do not ask questions to which I do not know the answers.”

 

She looked at him sceptically but went to the doors into the main room and opened one leaf, clearing her throat. “Prince Loki is ready to see you.”

Thor came in, hands clenched in front of him anxiously. He went straight to Loki’s side but hung back, as if he was afraid to touch him and make things worse. Ragna stepped into the main chamber and closed the door.

“Brother? I hope you are well.”

“I am with child.”

The trickster wasn’t sure if he wanted to see Thor’s reaction; if he was upset or disappointed or apprehensive, the god would feel rejected, and if he was happy...well Loki wasn’t sure he could handle that either. But he forced himself to look, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from visibly showing his tension.

Thor was stunned but smiling, his mouth frozen in a wide open grin that was probably the most surprised Loki had ever seen him – and they had been ambushed plenty of times, let alone the regular shocks and upheavals of the last year or so.

“Truly?” he whispered.

“Apparently Odin was right about our compatibility.”

He gave a high laugh, childlike and brief, before kneeling next to the bed and taking Loki’s hand. “This is like a dream.”

“I know,” he admitted, “It feels surreal, as though it is a story happening to someone else.”

Thor’s features darkened, his brow furrowing. “I’m sorry, brother. I know you never wanted this, and I wish for your sake it had not happened.”

“But you are pleased?”

Thor ran his thumb over Loki’s knuckles, face contemplative as he searched for the words. “It is my child, and so I love it already; it is a child of yours and so I love it even more. I may still be young and rash and not perhaps the best father figure in the Nine, but I am glad to have a chance at being one. Yes Loki, I am pleased – but your happiness is more important.”

“It’s well enough.”

“You are not angry with me?” he urged, “Or the babe?”

“It is not the babe’s fault.”

“Loki, if you are upset with me, you need only say so. I will do whatever you want to make things better.”

He shrugged. “It’s fine. It won’t stop my work on the binding spell, so it doesn’t bother me.”

Thor waited for him to continue, and when Loki didn’t, he tried a smile. “At least now Odin will stop pestering us about it.”

The trickster’s face turned white and he sat up, gripping Thor’s hand painfully. “Don’t tell him.”

“But Loki-”

“Please. As soon as he finds out, he will watch me closer than ever. I’ll probably be confined to the palace to protect his precious grandbabe, and I’ll never be able to go about my research unnoticed.”

“Loki,” Thor said gently, “He will guess. Even if Heimdall or the ravens don’t tell him, eventually you will start to change and he will see it.”

“Please Thor. I know I can’t hide it forever but just for now? I don’t want his healers poking at me, and I don’t want him thinking he owns me any more than he already does.”

Thor nodded, stroking his hand. “Alright. We shall keep it between us.”

“And Ragna. Tell her to come in – I’m sure she has much to lecture me about.”

“I imagine so. Childbearing seems most complicated.”

Loki broke into a tight, sinister smile. “Good thing I have you around to dote on me then.”

*****

When Odin had first announced they were going to be married and produce an heir, Thor had been too caught up in the idea of avoiding the whole thing to really think about the particulars. And after they had been forced to consummate, he took it slightly more seriously but assumed Loki wouldn’t let such a thing happen, because there was no way his brother would ever want to carry his child.

And now it was actually happening, Loki’s behaviour was baffling. He didn’t seem upset. He didn’t seem angry. He wasn’t being any meaner to Thor or making sly remarks or spending all his time in his rooms sulking. When they talked about the pregnancy he was occasionally resigned, but more often he referred to it in the simplest, most matter-of-fact terms and even spoke of things he could do for the babe’s benefit. It was the opposite of what Thor expected, and coupled with his own confusion and excitement and dread it was too much to process.

About a week after her first visit, he snuck Ragna back into the palace to check on Loki. The healer laid out her tools and medicines as Loki reclined on the couch, Thor taking a place on the coffee table by his head.

“How is your mothering sickness?” Ragna asked, rinsing her hands in a basin.

“I’m ill first thing in the mornings and then sometimes mid-afternoon, but it never lasts very long.”

She nodded. “Good. You must keep your fluids up and replace what you lose, to nourish both of you. Any strange dreams?”

“Not really. I dreamt of the nursery last night.”

“Really?” Thor perked up.

“Yes. I think you should ask the Allfather for new rooms, large enough that we can share _and_ have space for the child. I will feel safer knowing you are nearby to keep an eye on it.”

“You want to share rooms?” the thunder god blinked.

“Yes. I don’t trust Odin not to try taking the baby from me, and I know you won’t let that happen.”

Ragna gave Thor a sharp look and he cleared his throat hastily. “Never. I will protect you both from here to the underworld, until Ragnarok itself.”

“Exactly.”

Ragna started her exam, hands hovering over Loki in brad, slow sweeps. “Have you started thinking of names, my prince?”

“No, but I suppose we should before everyone else puts in their horrible suggestions.”

Thor frowned. “It would be easier if we knew the child’s sex.”

“I don’t want to know.”

“Loki, don’t be contrary.” Ragna clucked her tongue.

“But it’s my speciality.” He gave her a smarmy smile.

“Prince Thor has a right to ask me, if he likes.”

“If he can be trusted not to tell anyone.” Loki squinted at him doubtfully.

Thor blushed. “I will wait for the birth.”

“I don’t think you’ll have to wait that long,” Ragna shook her head, “Once Odin figures it out, he’ll have his healers giving reports on its eye colour and hair, let alone sex.”

Loki grimaced and Thor straightened. “I won’t let them treat my wife so. Loki will not have to endure their tests because I shall forbid it.”

“Thor, Odin Allfather’s not going to care what you say.” He rolled his eyes.

The thunderer smirked. “Oh, I think he will. I think the news of this will buy us both quite a lot of pull with Father.”

“You might be right, but don’t underestimate the extent of his madness, Thor.”

“Trust me, I won’t.”

 

Ragna finished her scans and gave him new infusions to try to quell the morning sickness. Loki excused himself to Thor’s room to wash his face and the healer started packing up. The older prince grabbed her arm, hauling her to a corner of the room where they’d be out of earshot.

“What are you doing?” Ragna hissed.

“I must talk to you about Loki.”

“Go on.”

“Do you not find it strange how...complacent he is about this? How maternal, even?”

She made a face. “It is unusual for him, but many women feel a strong bond this early in their term. It is instinctual.”

“Mistress Ragna, when we were first married he told me more than once he’d rather die than carry a grandchild for Odin, and now...I mean, the fact that he even let it happen in the first place does not make sense.”

She eyed him speculatively. “I thought something similar when I found out. Are you worried he’s going to change his mind and do something to the baby?”

“I am more worried he will do something to himself. He spoke of-” Thor dropped his voice, “-jumping from the palace towers to escape.”

The healer’s eyes flicked to the bedroom doors. “Highness, if Loki didn’t want this I am certain he would have done something to change it by now.”

“What if he is confused? Overwhelmed? I don’t want him to do this for the wrong reasons.”

“My prince,” her face hardened, “Everything about this is wrong. You know that.”

“Just promise me you will keep an eye on him. You may see things I do not.”

“I will, by the Norns themselves.”

Loki walked in looking haggard, his face damp, and Thor frowned. “Brother?”

“Nothing to worry about, just more of the usual torment.” He rubbed his stomach.

“Drink your infusions, and don’t fret. It should pass in a month or two.” Ragna gathered her things.

“I’ll escort you out.” Thor offered an arm.

“I know the way. You should stay with Loki, make sure he’s comfortable.”

“Thank you, Ragna.” The blond bowed his head.

“Indeed,” Loki smiled as he resumed his seat on the couch, “When this child rules Asgard, you will be able to say you helped bring it into the world.”

“A great honour, my prince, but I think the task lies mostly with you.”

She curtsied and let herself out, Thor standing behind the couch uncertainly. He wanted to sit with his brother and ask how he was, but he didn’t know what the boundaries were anymore.

“You, stop standing there looking vacant and rub my shoulders. I think I pulled a muscle while emptying out my breakfast.”

Thor smiled and closed his big hands over the other god’s flesh, kneading gently. “Perhaps we ought to start discussing names, since you will not let us narrow it down.”

“Alright, but I get final say.”

“Don’t you always?”

 

Thor invited his friends to supper in his private dining room, wanting to keep Loki away from Odin just in case the king could tell by some mystical Allfather-y psychic power – or in case Thor let it slip with a careless word or expression. He knew his own limits well enough to know he couldn’t be able to keep this secret very well or very long.

“Thor!” Fandral walked in, slapping his back as they clasped forearms, “Our thanks for the invite. It’s been too long.”

“We’ve had our own issues to deal with.” He smiled tightly.

“And Loki,” Fandral bowed low, walking over to kiss the trickster’s hand, “You’re practically glowing. Was your mother by any chance a fallen star?”

“Was yours a travelling minstrel? Because you seem to have inherited her tongue.”

He chuckled, taking a seat next to the Jotunn. “Maybe your eloquence is contagious.”

“You’ll make my husband jealous with comments like that.” Loki smirked at the thunderer, who stuck his tongue out at them in return.

Volstagg and Hogun arrived together, taking their seats with much cheerful arm-clasping and nodding. The redhead sighed loudly and picked up a nearby jug.

“Ale?”

“Your arse has barely touched the seat.” Fandral rolled his eyes.

“Nay, don’t begrudge the man a drink,” Thor beamed, “Pour for all of us, my friend. I find myself n a most marvellous mood.”

Volstagg guffawed, filling the cups. “See? Someone’s got his head on right.”

He offered Thor’s to him, and then held out a cup for Loki. The prince shook his head.

“I shall pass.”

“Come, don’t let us drink alone!”

“I’m afraid it goes to my head much too fast these days.” He pulled a face.

Thor took the tankard from Volstagg and handed it to Fandral. “If Loki does not wish to drink, that is his choice.”

The large warrior shrugged, pouring again. “Whatever my prince desires. More for us, eh!”

Sif walked in, her dress a plain bronze silk under a leather and metal wrap jacket. “My apologies for being late.”

“You’re not late; Volstagg just likes to start early.” Hogun nudged him.

The lady took a seat on Loki’s other side, nodding as she took the ale thrust at her. “Highness.”

“My lady. You look lovely.”

She glanced at the others from under her lashes, voice low. “I hope you are well?”

“The picture of health, apparently.”

“I’m grateful to hear it.”

Loki looked at Thor to make sure he was occupied, leaning slightly closer. “I wouldn’t have thought so. Did you not promise to kill me for Thor’s sake?”

Sif pressed her lips together. “Times change.”

“Do you pity me, Sif?”

Her gaze wandered over to the thunder god. “In some ways I envy you. And in others, I do not. But Thor seems happier, and that is proof enough that you belong here.”

Loki smiled. “Forgive me, my lady. I think I underestimated you.”

 

Thor took a seat as the servants started bringing in supper, laying their platters on the table. Volstagg clutched his cutlery with an almost religious fervour, eying the glazed boars and stuffed hams as they were set down. A maid approached Loki’s end of the table with an open tray of salted herrings and the god gagged, throwing up a hand.

“Get that away from me!”

“Loki?” Thor frowned.

The servant looked between them, confused. “Highness?”

Loki got another whiff of fish and bile rose thick and hot in his throat. He clapped a hand over his mouth and Sif grabbed his shoulder to steady him, glaring at the maid. “You heard him, away!”

She scurried towards the door and Thor bounded out of his seat, seizing her arm. “Apologies if we startled you. Prince Loki is just sensitive to the smell. Is that understood?”

His blue eyes bored into hers, silently promising consequences. She nodded with alarm and Thor released her. The maid bobbed a wide-eyed curtsey and left. Thor looked back to find Sif handing Loki a glass of water, the others staring in shock and bewilderment. Fandral frowned.

“Thor? What’s going on?”

Loki took a big gulp and gasped, catching his eye. “You might as well tell them.”

“Loki is with child.”

Volstagg had some kind of weird spasm, knocking his entire plate off the table in an explosion of food. Fandral stared at the trickster in wonder as Sif gave him a small smile. Hogun looked at both princes and nodded solemnly.

“Congratulations.”

“Of course!” Fandral practically shouted, “What wondrous news! We must toast-”

“Odin is not to know.” Loki said loudly, his voice cutting through the room like a cold wind.

The blond gave a short baffled laugh. “But...you can’t hope to keep this from him.”

“And the longer you wait, the more suspicious he will be of your silence.” Hogun added.

“Why should he be suspicious?” Loki minced out, “What reason has he given me to mistrust him?”

“Loki’s reticence he might understand, but he will never excuse Thor for keeping secrets.” Sif pursed her lips.

“I am following my lady’s orders, as a husband and soon-to-be father ought.”

Volstagg sighed. “My friend, that may have worked once upon a time, but the Allfather is irrational. He may not react as you hope.”

“And as we have said, you must stay in his good graces until his days as king are past.”

“I don’t want to tell him, and that is the end of it.” Loki snapped his lips together.

“Loki-”

“No! Now let’s eat before I lose any more of my dignity.” He grumbled.

Hogun held up his cup silently, eyes on Thor. The others slowly followed suit, until Thor gave a rueful smile and lifted his own.

“My thanks, friends.”

“We wish you only the best – all three of you.” Fandral smiled.

 

Loki might have resented it at the time, but Thor’s friends finding out became a god-send. For the next week or so, every time his symptoms made themselves known there was someone around to make excuses and cover for him.

“Loki?” Fandral mused when the trickster abruptly popped out of a morning audience with the king, “I think he mentioned he might have had some bad scampi.”

“The prince is working hard,” Sif said when he fell asleep at the feast table, “He has been studying late on the duties of being queen.”

“I haven’t seen him,” Volstagg shook his head when Loki failed to show up to yet another meal, “But I’m sure he was around earlier. He must have gotten lost in his books – you know how he is.”

“It is a Midgardian custom.” Thor explained to the bemused kitchen staff when Loki sent him to get caramel-coated pastries and roast potatoes at 2am.

“Ah, Midgard,” the cook nodded, “They have strange tastes.”

Thor made a face. “Sometimes. They have these delicacies called Poptarts...”

They piled the food into bowls for him and he made his way upstairs with a nod of thanks, tiptoeing past the guards. When he reached his rooms, Loki was on the couch curled up in his cape.

“Brother?”

“I was cold.”

Thor smiled and set the snacks down sitting on the cushion beside him. He pulled Loki into his lap and wrapped his arms around him, rubbing the muscles to warm him up.

“Did you get the potatoes?”

“I did.”

“And the sweets?”

“Two whole batches.”

Loki reached for the nearest bowl and started stuffing his face, sugar quickly coating his fingers. Thor held him tight, resting his head on the god’s shoulder.

“Do you ever think how strange this is?”

Loki swallowed. “It’s hard to forget.”

Thor twitched his lips. “Do you think...do you think Mother would be happy for us?”

The trickster paused, licking a drop of caramel off his thumb. “Does it matter? If she was here, everything would be different anyway.”

“I think that she would.”

Loki didn’t respond, going back to his food, and Thor closed his eyes. He might as well get some sleep.

*****

Thor didn’t insult Loki by insisting he take a guard the next time he went to see Mimora and Brynhild, but the expression on his face when Loki put on his cloak to leave implied that he wanted to. It was silly of course, because the trickster was still perfectly capable of looking after himself, but it was sort of nice to know the thunder god cared – and that he trusted in Loki’s abilities anyway.

He popped himself to the streets near the bay and walked up to Mimora’s, knocking softly as he held his cloak shut with one hand. The door opened and the woman squealed, ushering him inside.

“Oh my prince!” she hugged him, “Ragna told us the news.”

“Just imagine,” Brynhild clasped her hands over her chest, “A child to carry on your name! Oh, Frigga would be proud.”

He grimaced, untying his cloak and handing it to Mimora. “It is a good thing I don’t plan to stay here. You two would spoil the poor thing into an absolute beast.”

“Can you blame us? We’ve known you since you were practically a child. And now there’ll be another one, just as sweet and naughty and handsome!”

Loki sighed. “Can we get on with it?”

“I see motherhood hasn’t made you clucky.” Mimora sniffed, putting the kettle on.

He flopped onto the couch, skirts splaying out around him. “Oh, perhaps in a practical way. I find myself obsessing over cribs and tiny shawls.”

“You’ve had no difficulties? Physically, I mean.” Brynhild asked.

“No. Should I?”

She shrugged. “We don’t know much more about Jotunn pregnancy than you, Highness. Queen Bestla bore Odin and his brothers, but it was so long before our time.”

“It implies a half-Aesir, half-Jotunn child can be delivered without too much hassle though, doesn’t it?” Mimora brought over three steaming cups, “I mean she succeeded several times.”

“I wish I knew more about it, just so I could be prepared in case of complications or oddities. However I’m finding that for once, not having all the answers might be more comforting.”

“And speaking of answers...” Mimora looked at Brynhild.

The younger woman rocked excitedly in her chair, beaming at the prince. “We think we found a way around the binding spell.”

“What?” he sat up, “How? When?”

“Well when Ragna told us about the babe, we started to think about how it might be an obstacle. And then I thought, maybe it’s actually a solution.”

“In the old books, they all say the spell that binds you to Asgard is one of the oldest in the Nine. It’s been around since this realm’s birth, and it stems from an even older link between man and wife.”

“But,” Brynhild continued, “There is one connection older and more powerful than that, one that comes from Yggdrasil itself.”

Loki raised his brows expectantly. “Which is?”

“That of mother and child. You are inseparable – think about it. Frigga did not bear you herself, and yet you two were closer than anyone, even after all your misfortune. And a child grown within you is as much a part of you as your own arm.”

“How does that help us?”

 

“The binding spell keeps you here, but not the babe. If we send it away, the stronger link between you two will override the marriage binding and you’ll be able to leave.”

“Send it away?” Loki gaped, “How? If it has magic, which I can’t be sure of yet, it is too young to do anything with it. And once it’s born, half the power of the bond will be gone.”

“We’ll do it,” Mimora pointed between them, “We can cast a transit spell to send the babe wherever you want to go, and you’ll be dragged along with it. And once you’re out of Asgard, the binding should be broken enough that you can handle any more travel from there.”

“Are you mad?” Loki gaped.

Brynhild frowned. “This is our best shot, Loki.”

“And if you rip the child right out of me? There’s no guarantee this will work, no precedent!”

“We’ll do more reading,” Mimora insisted, “We’ll be absolutely sure before we do anything.”

“There’s no rush.” The other witch nodded.

“But if we’re right, and we can reassure you of its safety, you could both be free in a matter of days. Isn’t that what you want?”

Loki bit his lip, turning his mug in his hands to feel the warmth. It was risky, but it might also be the only way out. He thought about getting away, taking his child far beyond the clutches of the Allfather and Thor – Thor. How could he do that to his brother? Disappear without warning, taking their child with him...the thunder god would be devastated.

But he wasn’t the one being kept by force. There was never any question of his life being in danger depending on Odin’s whims.

“I want to wait. Do your double-checking, be 1000% sure it will work without harming either of us. Take your time. And in a few months, when the baby is stronger, we might try.”

“A few months?” Mimora arched her brows.

“I may want to leave this place but I won’t murder an innocent of my own blood to do it. We’ll wait. I can survive that long.”

“If that is what you want-”

“It is.”

“Then I suppose we shall have to do some research on Jotunn childrearing as well as this.”

“Good luck. Unless you can find some helpful, non-murderous frost giant to answer your questions, I highly doubt you’ll find much.”

Brynhild scoffed. “Oh pish. Bestla was a queen, and granted a queen’s privacy, but there must be _some_ accounts of Odin’s birth – after all, he’s the Allfather. We’ll find what we can.”

“And you best start thinking about where you’re going to go and raise that thing,” Mimora nodded at his stomach, “Because I think the king will tear the whole Nine apart to find you once you’re gone.”

Loki sipped his tea bitterly. “Oh, I’m well aware of that. It’s not him I’m worried about.”


	7. Chapter 7

Loki swayed his way into their rooms, huffing slightly for breath under the added strain on his back. The blond was reading by the window but when he saw Loki he slammed the book shut and tossed it aside, hurrying over to lend an arm.

“I’m not that feeble.” Loki complained, letting Thor help him onto the couch anyway.

“You look like Fandral when he has had three drinks too many.”

Loki scowled. “Well how can I help it? My balance is off, I’m too heavy in the front, and all the extra fabric I need to hide my belly weighs more than you!”

Thor tutted, sitting on the coffee table and lifting Loki’s foot into his lap. “Do your feet pain you, brother? I can take care of that.”

“Actually,” the trickster looked down at his lap, cheeks reddening, “I came because...I, uh...”

Thor smiled knowingly and slid his hand higher, up underneath Loki’s skirts. He glided up the trickster’s thigh to rest just below his hip.

“You need my attentions?”

“It’s not like I have a choice!” Loki spat, “All these damn hormones are making me insane – I can hardly tell what I feel, especially when it changes every five minutes, and I have absolutely no control over any of it!”

Thor shushed him gently, still stroking his leg. “It’s alright. It is a craving like any other, and I am as happy to cure it as I do all the rest.”

He slid forward onto his knees, lifting Loki’s skirts until he could get his head under them. The other god huffed unhappily, muttering under his breath until the thunderer’s tongue grazed his clit. The tension flowed out of Loki’s limbs, the prince relaxing back into the couch.

The door opened loudly, Thor freezing as Loki’s head spun to the side. The blond held his breath:Loki’s skirts and the angle of the couch should hide him from view, but he was trapped.

A young Aesir stood with his hand still on the door. “Highness-”

“What?” the Jotunn snapped, head slamming back against the couch.

The servant winced, brows twitching. “Apologies Prince Loki, I was sent to remind you and Prince Thor about your audience with the Council. It begins in fifteen minutes.”

“Why don’t you tell the Council we’re busy?”

The Aesir blinked uncertainly. “Highness?”

“No, clearly you don’t have the brains to relay that message. You’ve said your piece; now run along and stop giving me that vacant look.” he scowled.

The man bowed and retreated quickly, the door bouncing slightly in its frame as he closed it. Thor lifted his head out from under Loki’s dress and sighed, looking stern.

“Loki, you have to try to control your temper around the servants. They’re already talking.”

He rolled his eyes as the prince stood, reaching down to help him to his feet. “I have always been bad-tempered with the servants. Why should they notice any difference?”

“Still,” Thor said, leading him into the hall, “You have to be more careful if you want to keep this out from under Odin’s eye.”

“Don’t fuss, Thor, I can’t bear it right now. We’re about to go sit with those stuffy old spearwielders and listen to hours of them prattling on about your magnificence and the rich history of Asgard and the queen’s place as mother of the realm. I can’t handle any more speechifying.”

“Very well. Just think on it, and if I can get you out of the meeting early, I will.”

“So long as you finish what you have started, I will find ways to be content.”

 

They made their way through the corridors slowly to allow for Loki’s poor balance and swollen feet. It was almost ten minutes before the pair reached the halls near Loki’s former quarters and turned, starting down the steps. Odin and a couple of Einherjar came in from a hall to the left, smiling up at the princes.

“Ah, on your way to the Council meeting?”

“I don’t see why. The details of Thor’s succession have already been discussed in great detail on numerous occasions.” Loki frowned.

“We are,” Thor said loudly, as if he could erase his brother’s words by volume alone, “We’re looking forward to what the nobles have to say about Loki’s role.”

“Yes. I would think there is to be some discussion of him representing the various magical schools of the city in palace affairs.” Odin nodded as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Really?” Loki asked, “You think they would care for my opinions?”

“In terms of magical prowess, you and I are just about the only ones with an opinion to give.” The king shrugged.

The trickster’s eyes bulged in shock and he forgot his balance again, stepping too far and missing the last stair. He fell forwards, Thor rushing to catch his elbow. The Allfather got there first, a hand on either side of Loki’s waist to steady him.

“My thanks, Father – your reflexes seem to be as quick as ever.” Thor joked.

Odin didn’t reply, his eyes fixed on Loki’s stomach where the pull of his gown exposed his swollen stomach. Loki was equally silent, staring with horror at the king’s face. When neither of them moved, Thor frowned and took a step forward, instantly spotting the bump. He glanced at Loki panicked, no idea what to say, but for once the prince’s tongue seemed to have failed him as well.

“You...” Odin stammered, “You are with child.”

“Father-”

“How far along?”

Loki carefully placed his hands on the Allfather’s, lifting them off as he steadied himself. “Five months.”

“Five months.” He echoed, voice soft and gravelly.

“Father, are you...” Thor trailed off as the older Aesir looked up, tears streaming from his good eye.

“What fortuitous tidings! Oh my son, you have done our people proud.” He clasped Thor’s hand, smiling warmly.

“I did my duty to my wife first.” He corrected.

“And Loki,” the king turned, hands clasping over the prince’s shoulders, “How can we ever thank you for your gift?”

“My gift – how oddly you phrase it.” He clenched his jaw.

“You, soldier; go to the Council chambers and tell them their audience with Princes Thor and Loki is cancelled for today.”

“Yes Majesty.” The guard bowed, hurrying off.

“We must proceed to the healers at once.”

 

Loki gripped Thor’s arm, eyes wide, mouth tense. The blond wrapped his arm around his brother’s and took his hand, squeezing it.

“That won’t be necessary, Father.”

Odin scowled. “What nonsense is this? We must have a look at him and make sure everything proceeds well.”

“Loki has been to a healer, many times. Both he and the babe are healthy.”

“He has been to a healer? I have heard nothing of it.” His frown deepened.

“We did not want to burden you with the extra stress of preparations and process. I am tending to Loki, and he is tending to the babe. We didn’t see a need to make a big fuss about it.”

“No need to make a fuss? Thor, this is the most important occurrence for our house in a century! It must be managed properly.”

“And Loki and I will manage it,” Thor said firmly, “You must start to trust us sometime, Father. How will I make a good king if I cannot handle the responsibilities of parenthood?”

The king sucked his front teeth loudly, studying the prince’s earnest look. “A fair point. If you say Loki is in good health, I know it to be true, for you would never let him come to harm. But I want the palace healers involved from now on. If he is to give birth here, they will be the ones helping him.”

“We’ve already got a rapport with _our_ healer, Father.”

“No healer from outside these walls is fit to birth a royal babe.” He sniffed disdainfully.

“How about a compromise? Perhaps your healers could watch one of Loki’s exams, and if they are satisfied then we need not rely on them alone.”

Odin looked dubious. Loki forced a smile and took the king’s hand.

“It would make me more comfortable to have someone I trust nearby. I don’t want any nervousness on my part affecting the child.”

“True, true. You must be kept rested and calm. Very well Thor; you may bring your healer in provided she meets the standard set by the palace staff.”

“Thank you, Father.”

“Let’s proceed to my parlour – we have much to talk about.”

Loki glanced at Thor sidelong, biting his lip. The prince smiled.

“Father, I couldn’t agree more. There are lots of details to be hammered out. But this excitement is tiring for Loki, so perhaps our conversation could wait for another time? If the Council meeting is cancelled, I’d like to get him back to our rooms.”

Odin looked at the trickster, who did his best to appear worn out, slouching against Thor.

“Of course. We’ll talk later.”

He took Loki’s face in his hands and gave a gruff smile.

“My thanks, Loki. It gladdens me to see you are welcoming us as your family once more. You see where you belong now?”

He bit his tongue and tried to smile, the corners of his mouth twitching. “I am overjoyed to be back in your good graces, Father.”

Thor hurriedly stepped in before Loki could snap a tendon holding in his rage. “Well, if you’ll excuse us?”

“Go, go. Enjoy your peace while it lasts.”

 

Thor steered Loki into their main chamber and the Jotunn immediately shook him off.

“This is a disaster!”

“It was inevitable, brother. We couldn’t keep it from him all the way until the birth.”

“He wants to bring in his _healers_ ,” Loki sneered, “To keep an eye on me, no doubt.”

Thor pursed his lips. “Does he need to?”

The Jotunn glared at him. “What are you asking, brother? Do you not trust me to care for the child either? Afraid my true nature is going to show itself and I shall eat the babe upon its arrival?”

“Forgive me for being _concerned_.” Thor scowled.

Loki sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. “I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“It’s the hormones. I’m angry at Odin, not you.”

Thor raised his brows. “It’s alright. I understand.”

Loki huffed and started pacing by the window. Thor sat on the couch, seemingly not noticing the other god’s agitation though his eyes followed Loki’s movements carefully. He _was_ concerned. Loki had been adamant he didn’t want Thor’s baby, and then he’d apparently changed his mind, and now...now Thor was worried the Allfather would make things difficult enough that Loki would change it back.

“He has no power over you, Loki. I know you think that he will claim your body as his property because of the child but he cannot make you do anything – he will be too afraid of causing it injury. You are safe from him, particularly when I am around.”

“He should not have been able to make us procreate either but he succeeded.” Loki bit his fingertips.

“It is as I said; Father won’t threaten his grandbabe, and so you are untouchable.”

“Until it’s born Thor, and then what? He won’t need me anymore.”

“I won’t let him do you ill.”

“How will you stop him if he tries?”

The blond shrugged. “I will do whatever I must.”

“Does that include killing him?” Loki tilted his head, “If the Allfather becomes a rabid dog, will you do what is best for everyone and put him down?”

He grimaced. “I don’t know.”

“Well you had best decide, Your Highness, because part of making those kingly decisions required of you will be choosing what is good for the people rather than yourself. If you must sacrifice Odin, you can’t afford to waver.”

“Loki, this is all mere talk. Father may be more unpredictable than before but he is still sane enough.”

“For now.” Loki scowled.

A servant knocked and entered, startling them both. Thor recovered first, nodding gravely for him to speak.

“Forgive me, Your Highnesses, but the Allfather asks to be admitted.”

Loki threw Thor a worried look and the thunder god gave him a reassuring look. “Tell him to enter.”

 

The man backed out, making way for Odin. The king was without his cloak or staff, holding instead a package wrapped in faded oiled cloth, and a small oak box.

“I hope I am not interrupting?”

“Not at all, Father. Come, take a seat and make yourself comfortable.”

He walked to the armchair next to Loki and settled in amongst the cushions, easing his bulk from side to side until he was happy.

“I know I said we would wait to talk, and we will. But I have come to give you something. I thought you might want them for the child.”

He set the box aside and cautiously untied the leather throng holding his bundle shut. Odin lifted back the delicate wrappings, both princes leaning in to see what it was despite themselves. The old man held up a small blue blanket, adorned all the way around the hem with runes for protection, health and strength, the middle embroidered with a swirling cloud pattern.

“This was Thor’s swaddling cloth. Frigga sewed it herself when he was still in her belly,” he looked off into the distance, smiling slightly, “I remember her sitting in the window seat, humming a lullaby as she stitched.”

He handed it to Loki, the god taking it apprehensively. His thumbs brushed over the fabric and the tiny, perfect stitches, the colour like new.

“It’s beautiful work. I can still feel the power in it.” He said, voice cracking.

“Loki?” Thor whispered, squeezing his knee.

“I’m fine. It’s just – the magic. It feels like she’s still here.”

Odin leaned back, resting his hands on his legs. “She always cared about you boys so much. I’m glad you had her, because I have never excelled at that sort of affection children need.”

Thor blinked, lips curling into strange shapes as he searched for something to say. “You tried to teach us to be noble, Father. To defend not only our people, but all. That is a great enough responsibility.”

He huffed. “You don’t need to mollify me, Thor. I know my own failings.”

He reached into the oilcloth and held up another blanket, this one green and slightly bigger than the other. It had the same runes around the edge but the central design was a great tree, its branches flowing out around sphere-like shapes.

“And this one she made for Loki. She sat by your cradle and rocked it with one foot while she sewed, always singing that damned song.”

“Yggdrasil.” Loki took it, hands shaking.

“Perhaps she always knew you would be a wanderer.”

The trickster knotted his fingers in the cloth and stood, walking to the other side of the chamber. He faced the wall, leaning on a sideboard as he held the blanket to his chest. Thor watched his movements worriedly but he didn’t want to interrupt. Loki’s shoulders shook twice and then steadied, and Thor decided he would be alright in a moment or two.

Odin opened the wooden box. He smiled at its contents, reaching up to stroke it before turning it to face the others. The thunder god gasped, loudly enough that Loki turned to look and froze.

“Is that...”

 

Odin tilted it, the light flashing over bright metal. It was a necklace, a thick gold chain with a large gold lacework heart pendant.

“When I was born, my father went to the dwarves and had them make the most beautiful necklace in the Nine as his thanks for delivering a son. And it was stunning, made with the finest gold imaginable and studded with the hearts of stars. But by the time Frigga gave birth to Thor, it had been lost, so I had the dwarves make this. It might not have been as grand, but it seemed to suit her better. Now I give it to you, in return for your devotion to Thor.”

Thor looked at the locket wistfully, glancing over his shoulder at Loki. “May I?”

He nodded mutely. The thunderer lifted it out of the box, feeling the cool gold against his fingers. He ran a thumb over the twisting leaf-like pattern that decorated the outside.

“I have not seen this in an age.”

He pressed against the front and the two halves of the heart sprung open. The centre was covered in runes for happiness and health and love, but someone had made changes to the doors. On one half was a portrait of a sleeping babe, his head resting on his arms and wreathed in lightning and clouds. On the other was a different child, his hair longer, birds weaving through the sky above him.

Thor stood, walking over to his brother. He looped the chain over his head, laying it flat against Loki’s bosom. Thor stroked a hand from the trickster’s collarbone down to his stomach, resting there on his bump. Loki picked up the locket, the blanket still clutched in one fist, and opened it as Thor had. He petted the raised metal, tears trickling down his cheeks.

“My one regret is that I disappointed her.”

Thor’s heart clenched once and then relaxed, all the worry lifting off his shoulders. Suddenly things made more sense – he’d been so confused over Loki’s indifference to conceiving, so worried he was going to panic and hurt the baby or himself. But there was never any reason to fear, because he could see it now. In Loki’s mind, he wasn’t carrying Odin’s grandchild; he was carrying Frigga’s, and there was no way he would ever let anything happen to that last piece of her.

The blond looked over at Odin. “Thank you.”

“It is only what is due,” the king groaned wearily and stood, leaving the box on the table, “I shall leave you to rest.”

He shuffled out stiffly, Loki’s eyes never leaving the necklace. Thor waited until the Allfather had left before reaching up to wipe away his tears with a finger.

“Are you well?”

“I will be.”

“Do you want company?”

“Not particularly, if that’s alright.”

“Naturally. I’ll tell the others Odin knows.”

Loki nodded and headed for the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Thor scratched his head. He’d loved his mother dearly and gone to her for advice or help with Odin, but they hadn’t been close the way she and Loki had. He felt her loss like an ache, an emptiness that followed him around the palace halls. He couldn’t imagine how much worse it was for the Jotunn. No wonder he’d become so attached to the baby, and Thor felt like an idiot for not seeing it sooner.

He might not be able to fix this for Loki, but there was something he could do to show how he felt.

 

Loki wanted to blame the hormones, but in truth he probably would have cried himself to sleep even if he’d been himself. The weight of Frigga’s presence was everywhere in Odin’s gifts, so familiar and soothing and real. It reminded him of days he’d gone to her for solace and found it given unconditionally, of the times he’d sat in her lap while she rocked him and sung his lullaby.

When he woke up, the swaddling cloth had been folded and placed on the bedside table with Thor’s. On top of the fabric was a small cloth envelope. He sat up, sniffing to clear his nose, and looked around. There was no one else there. Loki picked up the package and opened it, tipping the contents into his palm.

It was metal, earrings by the look of it. He straightened the two pieces and realised they were snakes, twisted into dangling spirals, their eyes a bright green.

“Do you like them?”

He looked up. Thor was leaning in the doorway, the darkness of the room throwing shadows over his face.

“What are they for?”

“I may not be able to go to the dwarves but I can still give you something as a token of my thanks.”

“I don’t think it applies in our situation, Thor. Whatever Odin says about gifts, I would never have chosen this if there had been any other way.”

“I know. And that is why I thank you – because you didn’t want this, and you did it for her sake.”

Loki cleared his throat, laughing quietly. “She would have loved this child as much as both of us combined. She would have taught it to be wise as well as brave, and she would have held my hand through every hiccup and I would have known nothing could go wrong because she was there.”

Thor crossed to the bed and sat on the edge, gathering Loki in his arms. “I miss her too.”

“I feel as though I don’t know how to do anything without her.”

“You will figure it out. I may not be Mother or have her wisdom, but I swear I will not leave your side. Ever, Loki. From now on you and I will face everything together and I will keep you safe.”

The trickster clung to Thor, hiding his guilty look in the blond’s chest. “I know you will.”

*****

It had taken Loki a while to get used to the way people deferred to him after the wedding. But once a couple of months had passed the nobles relaxed a bit and he stopped noticing as much, and life seemed almost like it had before Thor’s first attempted coronation.

When he left their chambers the morning after the Allfather found out, every single Aesir he passed did the same three things: stopped, stared openly at his stomach, and then knelt with their heads bowed.

“What in Bor’s name are they doing?” he hissed at Thor.

“I’ve never seen anything like it, not even for the Allfather.” He replied, watching the ripple of motion through the hall.

They approached a group of the younger, more headstrong nobles dressed for practice in the yards. They were talking and laughing amongst themselves, but the second they spotted the princes they dropped to their knees.

“Has the whole city gone mad?” Loki gaped, “I’m not giving birth to some all-powerful monster.”

“But the little one might be their king someday, and that’s close enough.” Thor muttered with a half-shrug.

“This is madness!”

“Shut up and enjoy it. Didn’t you always say you wanted to see them grovel?” he smiled wickedly.

Loki made a face. “It’s not quite how I pictured it.”

Thor broke into his broadest smile, arm linked through Loki’s proudly and nodding to everyone they passed. The trickster sighed.

“Twat.” Loki muttered.

“You are not the only one who likes mischief.” He smirked.

They reached the feast hall and the blond squeezed his arm supportively, leading Loki inside. The pair were immediately deafened by horns and the clatter of hundreds of people getting up off their benches to kneel.

“Oh for the love of…” Loki rolled his eyes.

Odin stood at the high table, beaming. He silenced the minstrels with a wave.

“May I present Prince Thor and Prince Loki – the future of the house of Odin, and of Asgard!”

The warriors broke into rowdy cheers, raising mugs already overflowing with the sweet spicy smell of mead, despite the early hour. Thor slowly guided Loki towards the top table.

“Oh wonderful. I’m the future of Asgard – did you hear that, brother? I’m going to ensure there are even more generations of these fat-faced, self-important, vicious-”

“Your Highness!” a nearby noble waved his hands excitedly as he bowed, “May I offer my congratulations?”

Thor studied him for a moment, stroking his beard with exaggerated effort. “My lord Frey, is it not?”

“Yes sire.” He bobbed his steely grey head.

“I am afraid I cannot accept, for I have done nothing to deserve them; Loki on the other hand will gladly hear what you have to say.”

“Is that Sif? I simply must ask her about something, come along husband.” The chaos god bolted, dragging Thor with him.

Fandral gave them a wink as they headed over. “Well done, my lords. Took me completely my surprise.”

Volstagg nodded, rubbing his belly. “I must admit, I’m much comforted for getting it out in the open. I detest secrets.”

“Anything we can do to be of service.” Sif smiled.

Loki snorted. “You can start by making room at the table. I am not sitting with Odin to be stared at by all and sundry.”

 

It was even worse in the city. The Allfather made him take twice as many guards, and people leaned out of their upstairs windows to watch as they passed through the streets. The Aesir going about their day’s shopping all stopped to bow like the nobles, but they also reached out to kiss Loki’s skirts when they came close enough to reach. The god held his stomach absentmindedly.

“All this fuss over you, little darling, and you aren’t even real yet.”

There was a small, sad flow of power from the child and Loki chuckled.

“I didn’t mean that. You’re very real. You’re just not in the world with the rest of us.”

“Highness?” the captain of the guards frowned.

“I’m talking to myself,” he admitted, “I fear my condition’s making me quite mad.”

The soldier looked more frightened than reassured, but it might have had something to do with the toothy grin Loki shot him. At any rate he didn’t comment, going back to his watchful posture.

Going to see Mimora and Brynhild was pretty much useless with so many eyes on him, so Loki settled for a stroll through the streets. It was surreal to see the people he’d tried to subjugate, who’d hated and spurned him, crawling over the dirt for the briefest of touches. Didn’t they care who he was? Or had he ceased to be Loki the Hated because he was just the creature carrying the royal heir? Had Frigga been worshipped when she carried Thor? Had she found it all so ridiculous?

There were so many questions Loki wished he could ask, things he never would have even thought of when she’d been alive. In some ways the pregnancy made him feel so much closer to the queen, and maybe even a little bit smug. He’d always liked that they shared a connection Thor couldn’t with their magic; this went even further beyond the realms of what the blond prince could understand. Loki was a mother now, for better or worse, and mother to a little piece of Frigga. It was almost wonderful. Of course, it was part Odin too, but so was Thor and he wasn’t half bad nowadays.

The baby, sensing the echo of the goddess in his thoughts, sent back what felt like a question. Loki stroked his side and wondered how to explain someone like Frigga. How could a child not even born begin to know what she’d meant to him?

 _Mother_ , he thought, wrapping every warm memory and happy feeling he’d ever had in the word.

There was a pause, the only response the familiar tiny rapid heartbeat, and then the feeling returned. But this time there was something with it that he recognised from the occasional pulses of magic from the being inside him.

“Is that…me?” he whispered.

 _Mother_.

The god almost fell, a guard catching his arm. “Your Highness?”

“I’m fine, truly. Just my poor balance.” He pointed to his stomach with a smile.

The Einherjar nodded and let go, moving back into formation. Loki’s smile didn’t go away, only getting bigger as he turned his steps towards the palace.

 

“Thoughts!”

“Hmm?” Thor looked up from sharpening a spear, a cloth spread over his knees. The sounds of the warriors sparring in the courtyard beyond was loud but sporadic, grunts and clashes of metal like a drum beat in the background.

“Thoughts, Thor!” Loki grabbed his hands, “I heard a thought.”

He blinked, confused, then glanced at the baby bump. “From…”

“Yes!”

The thunderer laughed, putting his weapon aside to stand and stare in awe. “This is unbelievable. What was it?”

Loki blushed. “It was about me.”

“And why shouldn’t it be? You are amazing.” Thor kissed his brow.

The warmth in Loki’s chest drew an answering ripple from the babe and he coughed to get rid of it.

“The babe is clever. And very advanced magically, as I thought it might be.”

“Do you think the two of you will be able to talk before it’s birth?”

“Maybe. I’m not sure how aware it is.”

Thor smiled ruefully. “I must admit, I am a little jealous. I feel as though you are ganging up on me already. I thought I would have a few years at least before I was outnumbered.”

“You would not be jealous if your back ached like mine,” Loki huffed, “And I think I have passed water about twenty times this morning.”

“Oh, my poor Loki. Shall I have them bring you a chair so you can sit? You can watch me beat Volstagg into the ground.” He smirked.

“I think I shall pass.”

“Come, it will be entertaining. At least give me some favour of yours, for luck.”

Thor smiled, arms wrapping around the trickster, and everything he’d been avoiding for months crashed down like a monsoon. Loki was overwhelmed, unable to move as he processed the new feeling curling through his chest. He felt okay in Thor’s embrace – more than okay; he didn’t want it to end. He wanted this, the three of them. He wanted their little family. He wanted Thor, more than ever, more than he should.

Loki was head over heels and it was too late to do anything about it.

He clung to the blond’s tunic, hiding his face in his hair so the thunderer wouldn’t notice his distress. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Loki couldn’t love an Aesir, especially Thor. He’d hated him so long…but his brain rejected that thought. Had he ever really hated Thor? Resented maybe, envied definitely, scorned – but he’d had so many chances to kill him and he’d just never quite been able to.

“So, what of it?”

“Hmm?” he drew back hurriedly.

“A favour,” Thor grinned, “To wear in your honour.”

“Is that was good wives do, let their husbands flaunt their honour for common sport?”

The blond laughed. “I don’t know about good wives, but my wife should trust that her honour is sacred amongst all creatures.”

“I’m not sure my reputation’s quite clean enough for such a claim.”

Thor cupped his face affectionately. “Point out any man who impugns it and I will set him straight.”

“I’m not worth trouble.” Loki whispered.

“You’re worth everything, Loki.”

He kissed the god lightly and stepped back, bending to pick up his spear. Loki shook himself out of his daze.

“Wait – you haven’t accepted your favour yet.”

Thor got down on one knee, trying to make a serious face. Loki reached up and undid his necklace, a plain silver chain with a solid eye-shaped pendant. He held it out to Thor hesitantly.

“I shall wear it with pride.” The prince took it, fastening the clasp around his own neck.

“Wear it in victory, or you can sleep on the couch.”

Thor chuckled and stood, kissing his nose before bounding down into the courtyard to join the others. Loki gripped the railing tightly as he watched them joking, the thunder god spinning his spear hand-over-hand to loosen up. A small shiver of power washed over him.

_Mother?_

“We are in peril now, my darling.”


	8. Chapter 8

Loki wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. Mimora and Brynhild had said you didn’t need to act a certain way to be in love, but he was terrified his behaviour would inadvertently give it away – not just to Thor, but to their friends as well. But if he became cold and stand-offish, the thunder god would ask what was wrong. And Loki didn’t _want_ to pull away; he wanted to spend even more time around the other prince, grasping at the hours as if he could store away enough good memories to make up for the day he inevitably had to leave.

Because the trickster god was no fool – despite his regrettable romantic choices. He would have to leave Asgard, and soon. There was absolutely no chance in the Nine he would let Odin get anywhere near his child, and they didn’t have long to go. He wasn’t going to risk any complications if the baby came early.

He was sleeping-in, or at least lying in bed alternatively thinking and napping. It was easier than trying to get up and move around, and it was peaceful enough. Loki propped his belly up with pillows and stroked the taut skin, marvelling at how round he was.

“Still abed, brother?” Thor walked in, wearing his practice gear and covered in sweat and sand.

“I didn’t see much reason to get up when I’m so comfortable.”

“A fair point.” He bent down to kiss Loki’s cheek before turning to the washbasin.

Loki squirmed internally, happy and a bit shy and definitely kicking himself. The soft curious tone of the babe touched his mind.

_Mother? Feel...bright._

 “That’s your father.” Loki said, smiling at Thor.

He raised a brow questioningly and the mischief god blushed.

“It was asking about you.”

“Indeed, little jewel,” the blond leaned in and tentatively placed his palms against the bump, “I am your father Thor, and I love you. I cannot wait to tell you so in person.”

_Father?_

_Yes, Father,_ Loki sent back.

_Love?_

The chaos god scanned Thor’s face as he laid an ear against his stomach, closing his eyes.

_Yes, love._

“I was thinking we might go for an outing with Sif and the others, if you’re up for it.”

“What kind of outing?”

“A picnic beyond the city walls. It would be good to get away from people for a time.”

Loki shrugged. “It sounds well enough, but I can’t ride in my condition.”

“Don’t fret – I have made other arrangements.”

“Very well then, I suppose. Stop rubbing your dirty face on me and let me get up and get dressed.”

Thor beamed, looking up at Loki. “You like my dirty face.”

“Urgh, I think not.”

He swooped in, pressing their cheeks together as he dotted kisses over his brow and jaw and neck and everywhere not protected by Loki’s thick hair. The younger man grumbled in protest, trying to push him away.

“Alright, alright! Enough.”

Thor chuckled and kissed his nose. “Come, I shall help you up.”

“I can do it.”

“Yes, but we do not have all day, brother.”

Loki pouted and folded his arms over his chest, only to unfold them and offer them to Thor. “Fine. Get on with it.”

 

When Thor was relatively clean and changed, and Loki had wrapped himself in a thin woollen dress and shawl, the pair made their way to the stables at Loki’s slow, tottering pace.

“I told you, I can’t ride.”

“Trust me, Loki. I would not endanger either of you.”

“I know.” He muttered.

 _Father – love – bright_.

 _Oh hush you,_ he tutted. He didn’t need his own unborn child schooling him on things he already knew.

They reached the forecourt and Loki couldn’t help but laugh at the glider waiting for them.

“Does it bring back memories, brother?” Thor smiled.

“It does – of your bad driving.”

“Well never fear, beautiful prince,” Fandral jumped out of the vehicle, “I am here to guide your way in safety and comfort.”

“And I brought provisions.” Volstagg entered the courtyard with an overflowing basket in each hand.

“Then we are ready to go.” Thor led him over and lifted Loki in gently. He made sure the other god was sitting at ease before climbing in beside him.

Volstagg secured the baskets under one of the benches and sat, leaning with his elbows over the side. Fandral took his post at the helm and looked around.

“Where are our remaining passengers?”

“They’ll be here shortly – Hogun is allergic to lateness.” Thor curled an arm around Loki’s waist.

The trickster let himself settle against the blond’s warm chest, the ends of Thor’s hair tickling his neck. He didn’t really care if the others ever showed up as long as he got to stay next to his brother.

“Our apologies, my princes, we got held up by some gregarious types near the library.” Sif said, climbing in.

“I’m sure your conversation was pleasant?” Thor arched a brow at Hogun.

“Completely friendly, Highness.”

“Good. Fandral?”

He gave a foppish salute. “Aye aye, Your Grace.”

He hauled back on the tiller and they took off, slowly rising above the stableyard. They started forward, flying over the palace walls and above the houses beyond. Fandral took them slightly higher and then levelled out, steering towards the tall green mountains.

“Any spot in particular, Thor?” he called above the wind.

“Do you remember the one by that brook with all the silver bells?”

“I think I can find it again.”

“You’re not cold, are you?” Thor leaned back to see Loki’s face.

He shook his head. “I’m just fine.”

 

It took them about ten minutes to reach the far side of the allegedly correct mountain, and another ten of bickering and cursing to find the spot Thor was talking about. It was a clearing, just open enough for Fandral to ease them down by the bank of a slow-moving brook. It was nice, the trees thick around the edges, the grass scattered with bright silver blooms. The warriors piled out, Sif helping to lay out blankets as Volstagg started opening parcels and bottles. Thor lifted Loki to the ground but didn’t let go, surveying the area with a grin.

“It is lovely, is it not?”

Loki nodded. “Most serene.”

They sat on the rugs, the prince taking time to get his skirts sorted before Hogun and Volstagg started handing out food. Loki loaded up his plate, suddenly ravenous.

“Perhaps we should have brought more.” Fandral joked, eying his growing pile.

The trickster paused, eyes wide like a startled rabbit. “Oh. Apologies, I forgot myself.”

He shoved the bowl in his hands at Thor and the thunder god laughed.

“Do not worry; there is plenty, and you are eating for two.”

“How much longer until we get to meet this hungry babe?” Volstagg threw a grape in the air and caught it in his mouth, “I feel we shall have much in common.”

“A little under four months.” Thor beamed.

“Have you finished the nursery?” Sif asked.

“Oh yes, once Father found out we were able to get everything done almost the next day. The carpenters and seamstresses and such were all tripping over themselves to furnish the royal heir for every possible requirement.”

“Might I suggest Fandral, if you are looking for names?” the blond winked.

“We’re not.” Loki stuck his tongue out.

He pouted, stabbing a chunk of pork with his knife. “I am fated to be forgotten in the annals of time.”

Thor chortled. “Come now, Fandral. There is still time. You could meet someone, marry, have children to carry on your name.”

Volstagg snorted, spraying bits of bread everywhere. “Fandral marry? And perhaps the satrs shall fall from the sky.”

“I don’t think I’m the marrying kind, Thor. Why pick one plum when you can have the whole tree?”

“Because the whole tree doesn’t want picking.” Sif rolled her eyes, nudging him.

“Well what about you, my lady? I don’t see you rushing to settle down and take a husband.”

“I am far too young for that. There’s still more of the Nine to see and monsters to fight.”

“Hear, hear.” Fandral clinked his cup against hers.

Thor frowned, glancing at Loki. “It is unfortunate that Loki is unable to join us on our adventures of late. We sorely miss you brother, right?”

There was a general hum of agreement.

“But you will be able to rejoin us soon.”

“It’s alright, Thor,” the trickster wrinkled his nose, “Being a housewife is not as terrible as I thought it would be. Everyone’s so much quicker to dote now that I appear all helpless and feeble.”

Fandral laughed. “Just like Loki, to turn circumstances to his advantage.”

The lie god looked at Thor as the blond reached for more food. That was what he did, wasn’t it? He made things work as he wanted, twisting people and plots to suit his whims. Loki might feel vulnerable thanks to his new attachment to Thor, but he could certainly make the most of it.

 

After lunch, Thor lay back with a sigh. “I think I shall nap a bit before we head back.”

Loki placed a hand on his collarbone, digging his fingertips into Thor’s chest a little. “I think I need a walk to settle my stomach. Would you accompany me?”

“Of course, brother.” Thor hauled himself up with a groan, reaching down to help Loki to his feet.

Fandral rolled up his cape and wedged it under his head, crossing his ankles. “We’ll be here when you’re ready to go.”

Thor waved absentmindedly over his shoulder, looping his arm with his brother’s as they headed out into the clearing. The grass was smooth under their feet, the water bubbling past peacefully. Loki waited until they were out of earshot and steered Thor towards the bushes, making sure no one could see.

“It is so lovely up here – so tranquil. I find the palace such a bother these days.”

“I thought you liked the attention.”

“But it tires me, having all those nobles and servants in my space all the time. It would be a great relief to get away for a time.”

He waited, crossing his fingers for luck. Thor was looking at the ground thoughtfully but Loki could see the exact moment he caught on.

“We should stay up here for a week or so, to give you time to rest.”

“Where would we stay?”

“I don’t know, there are plenty of inns about in the mountains.”

“Inns are so noisy.”

“Then we will find some small farm or noble estate and ask for room and board. They won’t refuse us, not when you’re in the Allfather’s highest graces.”

Loki made a wistful face and gave an exaggerated sigh. “But you have your duties at the palace, and Odin will never let me out of his sight.”

“We won’t give him a chance to object. We’ll find somewhere today and send the others back alone.”

“Oh could we? It sounds wonderful.”

Thor beamed. “If it is what you want, it is what we will do.”

Loki bit his lip mischievously and stopped, clutching Thor’s tunic so the god was forced to face him.

“If I was a real lady, looking for a real husband, you wouldn’t be such a bad choice.”

“I’m grateful to hear it. I only want to make you happy, Loki.”

He lifted himself on his tiptoes to kiss the thunder god. “You could make me very happy right now if you chose…”

Thor raised his brows. “Here?”

“What was it you said about my cravings? That they couldn’t be helped? I think you might be right.”

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and kissed him. “We can’t leave you wanting.”

The liesmith smirked. “Oh no, how tragic that would be.”

 

When they’d picked all the leaves and burrs out of their clothes and made themselves semi-presentable, the two princes returned to the others. Loki stayed with Sif and Volstagg while Fandral and Hogun helped Thor find a little retreat, and once he’d paid a willing miller for his silence the warriors flew back to the city and left Thor and Loki to it.

The next few weeks were perhaps the most perfect of Loki’s life. They slept late, sprawled over each other lazily listening to the birds outside. The food was very simple but it was enough, and the miller and his family made sure to stay away and give them some privacy. They would walk around the mill grounds and the neighbouring forest, and take more picnics, and lay outside looking at the stars. They swived whenever Loki wanted, and the rest of the time Thor kept up his affectionate touches and kisses. The trickster had never felt so safe and so content, and he could almost pretend there was no Asgard beyond with its expectations and dangers.

“We should be heading back. If we’re here too long, Father will come looking for us like a pair of errant pups.” Thor said.

“I’m not ready yet.” Loki shrugged dismissively.

“We have to go back some time…”

“Just another few days, hmm?” he smiled, “It’s just so wonderful up here. A few more days won’t hurt, surely.”

“I suppose not.”

*****

Loki finished washing his face and towelled it off gently, drying his hands before tossing the cloth aside. He walked to the open door of their makeshift bedroom, looking out over the grass for his brother. Thor was talking to one of the miller’s sons, showing him the proper way to skim stones in the tiny pond by the house. He was leaning down to demonstrate, his face open and kind, and Loki had to stifle a sob.

They couldn’t stay up in the mountains forever – reality didn’t work like that. And the longer Loki tarried with Thor, the more trapped he’d become. If he didn’t go now he’d never be able to, and then the baby would be born and his chance to break the binding spell would be gone.

How could he think of leaving Thor? How could he give up what they had, even if it didn’t really have a clear name or definition? Loki’s heart tightened in his chest when he thought of waking up without the thunder god, of giving birth without him, of being alone again after this new companionship. He didn’t want to go and he hated that he didn’t have a choice – because there was no way he was letting Odin get within arm’s reach of their child. He’d suffered enough at the Allfather’s hands, and he wasn’t letting that happen to anyone else if he could help it.

It just hurt so much; to protect one person he loved, he had to give up another. It didn’t seem fair, which Loki should have been used to, but he’d become complacent. He’d started to believe Thor’s optimistic view of things. Life was easier back when Loki loved no one and wanted nothing but vengeance.

_Love Father._

“Yes, my sweet. That’s the problem.”

Thor finished his lesson and left the young Aesir practicing his throws, ruffling his hair as he wandered off. Loki stepped out into the yard, wrapping his robe tighter around him.

“Loki!” Thor smiled, “How are you this morn?”

“Surprised it is not yet afternoon. I feel as though I slept for an eternity.”

Thor hugged him with a laugh. “You need all the sleep you can get. You are growing another living thing inside you. I assume it is hard work.”

Loki let himself be held for a moment, inhaling the outdoorsy smell of Thor’s chest and hair, clinging to the strong muscles of his shoulders. He took a breath and steeled himself.

“I think we should go back.”

“Are you worried about the babe?” Thor frowned.

“No, but the time draws ever nearer, and we have imposed on these people enough.”

“As you please. I’ll send word to Fandral to collect us.”

“How long do you think it will take him?”

“Before dusk.”

“Then we’ve got time for one more walk?”

“We’ve got as much time as you like, Loki.” Thor took his hand.

“I wish that were true.”

Thor gave him a curious look and the Jotunn waved it off.

“Come, take me somewhere we haven’t been before.”

 

Loki was silent the whole flight back to the palace while Thor and Fandral joked behind him. The city spread out beneath them was so splendid and yet it felt like a prison, and he wondered how he ever wanted to rule it and stay confined within those walls.

They landed in the stable yard and Thor helped him out.

“Shall we dine with Father? He will want proof we are still alive after all this time.”

“Not tonight. I haven’t the energy for socialising.”

“Fair enough. We’ll sup in our rooms then.”

Loki nodded. “I may go ahead, to clean the dust off me.”

“I’ll meet you there.”

He hurried as fast as he could through the corridors, hands pressed to the small of his back. When he got too impatient, Loki just popped himself the rest of the way. He staggered a little, worn out from the magic, but steadied on his feet after a few moments. The prince stripped off his grimy travelling clothes and splashed himself from the basin, turning to examine himself in the mirror. What should he wear? He wanted it to be just right – not necessary the prettiest or raciest or most regal dress, but the right one.

He conjured options and discarded them, fabric growing and fading over his skin as his hair bound itself up in small twisted curls. Loki let his magic flow out through their rooms, lamps lighting themselves until the chambers were dim and welcoming, shutters opening to the cool evening breeze. He was still changing when Thor walked in, Loki halting on a white dress that tied under his bust, short sleeves fluttering slightly in the draught.

“You look magnificent.” Thor breathed.

“It’s nothing.” Loki tugged at the thin skirts.

“No, truly Loki. I feel I do not tell you enough how glorious you look, like some creator spirit about to birth the universe anew.”

He tutted. “Who told you to be poetic? They greatly exaggerated your abilities.”

“I have been taking lessons from you, remember?” Thor snickered, standing behind Loki and sliding his hands under the god’s stomach.

Loki couldn’t let this go on – Thor’s strong arms promised false safety, and the trickster was an inch from being persuaded from his course. He had to stay focused.

“Shall we sup?”

“We have supped enough. I wish to have you to myself tonight.” Thor squeezed him gently.

“You have had me to yourself for weeks.”

“Ah, but that was in the countryside. I want to have you to myself while I know there are a hundred other pursuits to tempt you away.”

“Ah, so you want me to stroke your ego by choosing you over say, drinks at the tavern or feasting with the nobles?”

“Yes.”

“I do.” Loki stared at him in the mirror, “I choose you, Thor – for tonight.”

 

The blond smirked and kissed his neck, fisting a hand in Loki’s gown. “I knew it. I am impossible to resist.”

Loki scoffed. “Oh yes, I’m absolutely powerless.”

Thor spun him, holding his arms tight, his face very grave. “I am the powerless one. I find myself completely ruled by your smallest whim. What have you done to me, brother?”

The Jotunn twisted against Thor’s grip uncomfortably. “I did nothing. If there is a fault, it’s in your brain as I always suspected.”

He smiled. “Perhaps. Perhaps I have taken too many blows to the head.”

“Or not enough.”

Thor laughed and slid his hands down Loki’s arms until he had the other prince by the wrists, leaning in to kiss him. Loki stood on his tiptoes to deepen it, letting Thor hold him steady. The trickster’s lips parted to catch at Thor’s, his tongue glancing across the blond’s lip tentatively.

Thor walked him backwards to the bed, slowly lowering the younger god onto the sheets. He nudged Loki onto his side, laying so they faced each other and wrapping the smaller man in his arms again. They kissed, Loki’s slender fingers tangling in the blond’s hair, their mouths meeting over and over in languid, soft touches that only made the strong hold of Thor’s arms seem even firmer. Loki should have felt pinned down but instead he wanted more, pressing his body against the other god’s as much as he could with his giant bump in the way.

Thor’s calloused fingers roamed, brushing over Loki’s pale arms, playing with the folds of his dress and stroking his face as their tongues met gingerly. Thor kissed his way down Loki’s neck, pulling the gown down at the shoulders to expose them to his attentions. He was so gentle it almost broke the trickster’s heart; why did Thor have to wait until _now_ to suddenly be everything he’d always wanted?

The thunderer moved his hands lower, gathering up Loki’s skirts until his palms grazed skin. He cupped one hot hand against the dark-haired god’s groin and Loki purred, wriggling his head against the pillows.

“Shall I make you wait, brother?” Thor breathed over his neck, tongue caressing the tip of his ear lobe.

“Please,” Loki gasped, “Please. I want as much of you as possible tonight.”

He smiled and kissed Loki’s collarbone, trailing backwards down the bed. Thor tapped his legs until he rolled onto his back, the blond grabbing a pillow to stuff under Loki’s hips.

“Comfortable, wife?”

“Always and never, husband.”

He chuckled and lifted Loki’s skirts completely out of the way, leaning in between his thighs. The Jotunn hissed at the first cool touch of Thor’s tongue, rocking his pelvis back to give him better access. His strokes were lazy, lingering and solid – enough to pique Loki’s interest and nothing more. He looked down desperately, clawing at his own chest, and met Thor’s eyes as he looked up. The twinkle there was both exhilarating and troublesome.

“I think I have taught you too much about mischief.”

“I am a fast learner when it suits me.”

 

He spread Loki’s legs wider, trailing down to his entrance. Thor thrust gently, lapping at the edge of Loki’s walls. His thumb circled slowly over the trickster’s button as his tongue squirmed further inside him, and the god panted, raising himself up on his elbows.

“Thor, oh, gods.”

He kept up his ministrations, free hand gripping Loki’s thigh so tight he knew it would bruise, heightened healing or not. That was good; a reminder of their last night.

The melancholy thought knocked Loki out of his enjoyment. Suddenly Thor was too far away, too removed from the moment. He flapped his hands against the blond’s shoulders.

“Thor, please, I want you.”

“I am not finished-”

“I wish to see your face.”

Thor gave him a silly grin and shrugged. “How can I refuse you anything?”

He wiped his face on his hand and climbed back over Loki, holding himself up to keep his weight off the god’s belly. Loki ran his hand over Thor’s cheek, fingers sweeping over his lips until the thunderer could catch them between his lips and lick the tip gleefully.

“I very much hope that no matter what happens, I can always remember you like this,” Loki smiled, “Stupidly smug.”

“What could happen, brother?”

“You never know. Perhaps Ragnarok will come early.”

“I doubt it. And if it does, I’ll simply say we’re too busy.”

Loki laughed. “You would, you pigheaded-”

Thor cut him off with a kiss, hands kneading his taut sides as he settled properly between the trickster’s legs. He reached between them awkwardly to line himself up, pushing at Loki’s core. He clung to Thor’s arms, nails digging into the flesh as he thrust. Thor slid home and Loki gasped, fighting to catch his breath with his lungs squashed up in his chest.

“Are you well, Loki?”

“Worry about yourself, Odinson.”

“I feel that’s less of a compliment these days, especially from you.”

“Then forget him,” Loki ran his palm over Thor’s chest, “Be mine.”

Thor rested his forehead against the other prince’s as he rolled his hips back and thrust again, both of them groaning at the friction.

“Be mine.” Loki breathed, grabbing at Thor’s neck to half lift himself up.

Thor growled in his ear, swinging his hips harder.

“Be mine.”

“I am, I am.”

Loki moaned. He wanted to remember everything, the feel of his brother, his scent, the sounds he made – but that murmured promise was better than all of it. He buried his face in the crook of Thor’s neck and held on, determined to lose himself in the darkness around Thor’s light.

*****

Loki sat in his chair, steaming mug of tea in his hands, and watched Thor get ready for sparring.

“Are you sure you don’t want to watch?”

“I don’t want to _move_.”

“I would carry you.” He joked.

“I’ll be fine here by myself for a few hours, honestly.” Loki tutted.

“If you’re certain – I could have someone come and keep you company.”

“Like who?”

Thor shrugged. “Anyone. The nobles are all prepared to jump when you call, Mother of Asgard.”

Loki snorted quietly. “I don’t know about that.”

“Well I am prepared to flay myself alive at your command, and I won’t tolerate any less from them.” He kissed Loki’s hand.

There was a pang in the chaos god’s gut as he watched Thor finish dressing and grab his things. He tried to stitch each moment in place in his memory, as if he might forget what Thor looked like. That was silly though. He’d see the blond again, some day. Two beings like them were bound to run into each other at some point of their very long lives – it was impossible to think otherwise.

He refused to think otherwise.

“I am off, wife.”

“Whip Fandral into shape for me; I shall expect him ready to spar once I am no longer held back by this form.”

“I shall try to give him a fighting chance.”

He kissed Loki’s head and left. The prince took a breath. He should go now; even if Thor came back and found him gone, it would be ages before he actually started worrying, maybe not even til nightfall. Loki clambered out of his chair as fast as he was able and went into the bedroom, checking if there was anything he needed to take. He found a leather satchel and stuffed a few bits and pieces inside, combs and trinkets mostly, with a small purse just in case. He folded the swaddling cloths and tucked them in, and then took Thor’s snake earrings and slipped them into his pocket.

He conjured a new cloak, one people wouldn’t recognise, and slipped through Yggdrasil’s paths to Mimora’s front room.

“Loki!” she shouted, dropping a half-empty bowl of water with a smash.

“I’m sorry, I should have sent word I was coming but I couldn’t risk it.”

“What’s wrong?”

The god gnawed at his lip. “Have you made certain that transporting the baby is safe?”

She nodded quickly. “It should be protected by your magic as well as its own.”

“Then I need you and Brynhild to send me away.”

“Why the hurry, my prince? Is there trouble at the palace?”

He shook his head. “No, I just...I need to leave before I miss my chance.”

“Alright. Wait here and I’ll fetch her.”

“How long will the spell take?”

“Maybe half an hour. Is that alright?”

Loki forced himself to relax. Thor wouldn’t be finished in the practice courts for an hour or two, at least. It would be fine.

“That’s perfect.”

Mimora threw a shawl around her head and shoulders. “I’ll be right back.”

She opened the door and bustled out, locking it behind her. Loki sat on the couch for something to do, clutching his bag to his side nervously.

_Father?_

“Oh don’t,” he said tearfully, “Please don’t make this harder.”

_Love – happy – home – family – Mother?_

“We have to go away, sweetheart. We have to go or you won’t be safe.”

_Father...safe._

“He tries but he can’t hold back Odin by himself.”

_Love...Mother._

“That’s right. I love you, and we’re going to be alright by ourselves. I’ll look after you.”

Loki hoped that was true. He still had some concerns over the spell but there was no point waiting; Mimora and Brynhild had had months to find another solution and hadn’t. It would work because it had to.

He started singing under his breath, just to clear his head and soothe the child. The melody came without thinking, flowing out low and warm. He stood and started pacing, gently touching all the little bits of Asgard he was leaving behind.

 

The door opened and he stopped, song dying in his throat. Mimora and Brynhild hurried in, throwing off their shawls and starting to gather supplies.

“Now, have you decided where you want to go, Loki? Closer is better, though outside Asgard of course.”

He swallowed, nodding slowly. “I have an idea, but it’s more a person than a place.”

“It needs to be firmer than that. For this to work, everything has to be precise.” Brynhild cleared a space in the middle of the floor, moving the tables and chairs aside.

“Give me a moment then.”

Loki sat himself in a corner out of the way and closed his eyes, dropping down into the core of his magic. He cast outwards, scrying the most likely places first. The god only had a vague sense of what he was looking for, but he knew he’d recognise it when he found it. He spread his awareness, scanning through thousands of faces until he found a flare of heat and followed it to the right one.

The god opened his eyes. Mimora and Brynhild had finished setting up, both women wearing a thin veil over their heads and kneeling outside a circle drawn on the floor in what looked like blood. It was marked at equal distances by nine round crystals, the rock streaked by fog-like shadows.

“You have it?” Mimora asked.

“I do.”

“Step into the circle.”

Loki carefully lifted his skirts over the line, taking his bag when Brynhild held it out. He took a shaky breath. This would be fine, just like the Bifrost only easier. Transit spells were easy once you had your destination in mind.

_Mother?_

_We’re okay. We’ll be okay. There might be a bit of jostling but I promise I won’t let anything happen to you._

Mimora held out a hand. “Show me.”

Loki took it, sending her the exact spot as best he could describe. She nodded and let go, taking Brynhild’s hands on either side of the god.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

“Are you certain?” Brynhild asked.

“Yes, yes. Do it now.”

They closed their eyes and Loki clenched his jaw, hands clasping over his stomach protectively. It would be alright. They were good witches, they did their research, they knew the limitations and possibilities of their spells. It would be alright.

Light flared from the crystals, so bright that Loki couldn’t see past the circle. And then suddenly the darkness was broken by spotted stars, and the ground beneath his feet was gone.

_MOTHER!_

He couldn’t answer, body held tight as it rattled against the stream of nothingness around him. Then everything was white and glass and daylight, and Loki swayed to catch his balance, gasping agains the ache in his head.

The second he caught his breath, Loki clutched at his bump. _Darling?_

There was a pause where he felt like his heart was going to drop out of his chest, and then a very weak, small voice.

_Not happy._

Loki laughed. _It’s alright, we won’t be doing it again anytime soon._

He felt so relieved he could collapse on the spot. They were free – they’d made it out of Asgard, in piece, together. They were safe. Or, they should be. He looked up to finally examine his surrounds and found a speechless redhead staring back at him.

“Well, this is awkward.”

 

Tony was tightening the bolts on the hot rod’s steering column when Jarvis cut through his music.

“Sir, there is an emergency upstairs.”

“What kind of emergency?” he dropped his wrench, swinging himself out of the car.

“Tony!” Pepper yelled.

The engineer grabbed a nearby half-dismantled arm for one of the new test suits and slid his hand in as he bounded up the stairs. He burst into the living room to find Pepper standing near him, hands clenched at her side, staring at a woman by the window. She was tall and slender, her hair very long and black, and her dress was a tent-like swathe of green linen that didn’t hide an enormous pregnant belly.

“Uh, hi?” Tony smiled fakely, gauntlet held ready as he slowly moved towards Pepper, “Can we help you?”

“Anthony Stark, I come to you because I am not capable of protecting this child by myself right now, and I have no one else to ask for help.”

“That’s great. Who the hell are you?”

The woman took a breath. “I am Loki, of Asgard.”

“Yeah, see the thing about that is, I met him – emphasis on the _him_ – and you don’t really look alike.”

“Actually, they kinda do.” Pepper tilted her head.

“ _Point is_ , even if Loki was capable of a) becoming a woman and b) getting knocked up, he wouldn’t appear on my doorstep. We’re not on the best of terms after the whole plunging to my imminent death incident.”

“I assure you there is a very long story that explains all of this, but I am Loki. You have ways of contacting Lady Jane Foster in London, yes?”

Tony frowned. “Uh yeah, I guess.”

“Ask her what part I played in the destruction of Malekith. Ask her what happened afterwards, how Thor took me to Asgard in chains and told her he would be back shortly,” the stranger sneered, “Though that didn’t quite go according to his plan.”

“How’s that gonna prove you are who you say? Why don’t we just get my buddy Thor down here and ask him-”

“No!” Loki snapped, “I beg of you, don’t call for him.”

“Why?” Tony’s gaze narrowed, “Because you’re lying, or because you’re telling the truth and the two of you are on the outs again?”

“Because if you tell him where I am, Odin will find me and drag me back.”

“He should – you’re his problem.”

“Tony Stark,” he said pleadingly, “I promise you, no one deserves that. Odin is not who he once was, and his mind...fractures. Ask Jane Foster. Ask her what happened when she was in Asgard, and then I shall tell you the story of our return and how I ended up in this state.”

“Why us?” Pepper asked, “If you are Loki, and you are in trouble, why would you come to us? You threw Tony out of a window! He worked with SHIELD against you.”

“But he is not _of_ SHIELD, like the Widow and the Hawk and the captain, and he is reasonable enough not to slay me on sight like Dr Banner. He has resources that can help and protect me and my child. And most importantly, Thor would never expect to find me in the house of a former enemy.”

“Let’s not rush to ‘former’ just yet, supposed-Loki.”

“Please talk to Jane. She may not be overly fond of me but she will tell you how I fought beside Thor for the good of the realms. She can attest to Odin’s madness.”

“I am gonna talk to her, right now, and until I have you’re gonna sit on that couch and not move. I mean it, pregnant or not I will haul your ass off to Fury if you give me a reason.”

Loki nodded. “That is fair.”

Tony sighed and walked towards the kitchen. “Jarvis? Get me the number for Thor’s main gal.”

 

Thor walked into the bedroom, juggling a bowl of fruit in one hand and a tray of gilded cupcakes in the other.

“Loki?”

The chamber was empty, the shutters closed and latched and all the lamps out. Thor set his plates down on the mattress and looked around.

“Loki?”

The trickster’s cloak was still on its hook, so he couldn’t have gone to the city to see his friends. Thor worked back through the rooms, checking the baby’s nursery as well. Everything looked the way he’d left it but there was no sign of the other prince.

Thor thought the next likely place would be the library, meandering through the halls in quiet contemplation. But when he got there, it was empty. Now he was getting concerned – what if Odin had done something to Loki? What if he was locked up somewhere? What if he was in the hands of the palace healers? The thunder god hurried into the corridor and grabbed a passing servant.

“You, have you seen Prince Loki?”

The girl shook her head. “Not since this morning, Highness.”

“What about the Allfather?”

“He’s been in the Council room all day.”

It was comforting, but only just. Thor told himself not to panic. Loki could be anywhere in the palace, taking a completely innocent stroll through the grounds or something. He should wait in the rooms and keep himself distracted, and the Jotunn would show up eventually and make him feel foolish for worrying.

Thor made his way back to their chambers and picked an apple out of the fruit bowl, tossing it in the air. His gaze drifted to the bedside table and he missed the next catch. The swaddling cloths were gone.

“No.” He breathed.

Loki wouldn’t leave him like that. Not when the mischief god was so vulnerable. Not when he was so close to term. He wouldn’t abandon Thor, would he? They were so...close now. The thunderer couldn’t imagine doing the same to Loki, but then he wasn’t in the same position.

He’d never asked if Mimora and Brynhild were still looking for a way to break the binding spell. He’d just assumed Loki would stay until the babe was born, if he even still planned to leave at all. Hadn’t they said they’d do everything together from now on?

Thor looked again at the empty place where the cloths had been and frowned. Loki would do anything if he thought it was necessary. And there was only one way to make sure.

The blond grabbed his cape and ran.

 

Loki sat looking at the garden outside as he cradled his bump. The baby’s emotions were a swirl of confusion and stress, feeding off Loki’s own nervousness, and he tried to calm himself to reassure the child. It didn’t really feel like it was working.

Pepper hadn’t moved from her spot by the door, arms crossed as she waited with consternation. “I’m sorry, I’d offer you a drink but Tony said not to get too close.”

“That’s alright. This place is not your tower.” He gestured to the green lawns outside.

“No. We moved to the Malibu house while they were rebuilding, and then that got basically flattened...so here we are in sunny Connecticut. Tony hates this place but it’s close enough to the city I can commute.”

“It is pleasant.”

Tony walked back in, flipping his phone shut. “Okay, spoke to Jane. Apparently Loki was a good guy last she checked, and Odin has totally flipped his lid. Wanted to use her as bait for Mr End-the-World-Dark-Elf and called her a goat or something too. She also said Thor took Loki to Asgard to offer up as Odin’s new heir so he could stay on our lovely planet. She didn’t say anything about you being a chick though, or pregnant.”

“She does not know.”

“I’m still not entirely convinced, but I am immensely curious. So how about you tell us your side of things, and then I’ll decide if I believe you and what to do about it.”

Tony draped himself over the other couch, palm propped on the arm and aimed close enough to be a warning. Pepper sat next to him, hands in her lap.

Loki sighed. “Thor took me to Asgard, as I said. He no longer wished to take the throne and make the kind of decisions Odin required of him; he wanted instead to stay here with Jane and protect your world. I told him it was a foolhardy idea from the beginning, of course.”

“Because _your_ plans are always so well thought out.” Tony snorted.

“Anyway,” Loki glowered, “When we got there, to my complete lack of surprise, Odin did not care to accept me as a replacement for his first-born.”

“And promptly threw you back in a cell?”

“Worse,” the god swallowed heavily, “He ordered us to be married, so that Thor would have an heir and I would be safe under his ‘protection’, as the Allfather so gracefully put it.”

Tony blinked rapidly for a minute, then leaned forward over his knees. “Okay, back up a second. He ordered you to be married.”

“Yes.”

“So _you_ could give Thor an heir.”

Loki pointed at his stomach. “Which I am clearly capable of.”

“Wait, so that’s Thor’s in there?” the inventor gaped.

“That’s awful!” Pepper looked between them, horrified.

 

Loki made a face at her. “It is not how it sounds, Lady Virginia. Thor was no happier about the marriage than I, but Odin gave us practically no choice. We had to make good on our duties. He was never cruel to me, if that is what worries you.”

“Yeah but you were raised as brothers,” Tony said, “I mean this is fucked up beyond anything I’ve ever seen and trust me, I’ve seen plenty.”

“What do you mean, he gave you no choice?”

“The marriage ceremony bound me to Asgard, so I could not escape. At first we stayed away from each other and refused to consummate, but the king lost his patience. He made threats – terrible ones, which I have no doubt he would have carried out. In the end I persuaded Thor it was the less distressing option.”

“Persuaded?” Tony cringed, “Jesus Christ, I don’t think I even wanna know.”

“And then you got pregnant. Clearly.” Pepper raised her brows.

“Yes. It was actually what allowed me to get away, and I will not be going back so that madman can take my child and raise it like his precious Aesir.” Loki spat.

“I still have some questions,” Tony raised his hand, “Like how you ended up all...girly.”

“I am a shapeshifter.”

“Then why don’t you change back and prove you’re the real Loki?”

“I can’t, not while I’m carrying the babe.”

“Convenient.” Tony scoffed.

“I have ample other magicks I could show you, if you need a demonstration of power.”

“Boys...” Pepper held up her hands warningly, “Or girls, I suppose? This is complicated.”

“Alright, let’s break it down. So _if_ you’re Loki and _if_ Odin came up with some insane arranged marriage deal because he’s gone cuckoo, and _if_ Thor put that bun in your oven...why hasn’t he already smashed down my door to get you back?”

“I have no doubt that he would if I were not shielding myself from Heimdall’s sight.”

“If Thor’s not down with the marriage either, why do you think he’d take you back to Odin? By all accounts he should be jumping for joy that you’re gone – leaves him free to come back for Jane.”

“I am not afraid of Thor,” Loki clenched his fists in his lap, “He would never force me back to that place to be little more than a captive broodmare. But Odin has ways of tracking him, and if Thor finds me, so will the Allfather.”

“How do we know this isn’t all some elaborate plot to lull us into thinking you’re harmless? If we let you stay, you could murder us in our sleep. Is that even a real baby bump or just a cushion?”

“Tony.” Pepper chastised, rolling her eyes.

Loki looked at his hands. “I have no proof. I cannot show you my true face, and I cannot let you ask Thor for his side of things. You have no reason to trust me or want to help, and if you will not then I must find someplace else to hide before Odin starts searching for us.”

Tony glanced at Pepper. She pressed her lips together and jerked her head towards the kitchen.

“We’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere, or touch anything. Jarvis is watching.”

 

The humans left the room, keeping the door open just in case and moving to the sink. Tony turned the tap on to cover their conversation, even if Loki could still probably hear it with his superior senses.

“Well?”

“I don’t know, Tony. Why would Loki come back now if it wasn’t true? Why would he even try to spin such an outlandish story when he could just ambush us, or make up something credible, or just kill us?”

“He’s a tricky bastard, alright. He’s unpredictable. This might be exactly the best way to get to us – if that person even is Loki, which we can’t know.”

“Alright, well if it wasn’t Loki why the hell would they say they were? You hate Loki. It’s the fastest possible way to make you suspicious.”

“Good point. Maybe their grudge isn’t against us, but against him? Like if they make trouble and say it was him, he’ll cop it from Odin?”

“If he’s with Odin, how can he be blamed for anything that happens here?”

“Okay, let’s tentatively assume it is Loki. I don’t really want him in our house.”

“What are you going to do then, have Fury arrest him? He’s pregnant, Tony. That man does enough mad science without having an Asgardian baby to play with. And if his story’s true and Fury gives him back to Odin, we’d be basically handing him over to be abused.”

“And if we don’t give him to Fury? He said he could find somewhere else to hide.”

“And get up to who knows what, or put himself and the baby in danger. I think it’s safest if we let him stay here, keep an eye on things, and listen out for word from Thor or Jane or SHIELD. Jarvis can help watch him.”

Tony bit his lip. He certainly didn’t want Loki going back to Asgard if any of the coerced marriage stuff was true – the guy might be an asshole who tried to kill him/New York, but that didn’t make indentured servitude and rape okay. And he wasn’t going to tell Fury about it and possibly start another intergalactic war.

He nodded to Pepper and marched back into the lounge to find Loki exactly where they’d left him. “Alright hotshot, if you’re Loki, what happened when you touched me with your staff in the Tower?”

The liesmith frowned. “There was a clink like metal, and its magic had no effect on you.”

“And....” Tony waved a hand to continue.

“And then you made a quip in rather poor taste about my performance. “ Loki drawled.

“Yep, that’s Loki.”

Pepper clucked her tongue. “Really? Alien invasion and you thought you should take the time to make dick jokes?”

“So there’s absolutely no way we can contact Thor and verify this shit without bringing down Daddy Odin’s wrath?”

“I doubt it.”

“Then here’s the deal, princess: you can stay in the house. We will be very closely monitoring your behaviour. If you need medical help or diet stuff or whatever weird crap pregnant Asgardians need, you tell me and I’ll get it for you. But you make even one wrong move and I will be screaming for your new father-in-law before you can say ‘lifetime of popping out tiny thunder gods’.”

“Understood.”

“Trust me, I am not kidding. You even look at Pep wrong...”

“I have no ill intent, Stark. I only wish to have my child in peace and relative safety, and then to leave with it and disappear.”

“Then we should get you a room.”

 

Thor didn’t bother knocking; he smacked his palm against the lock on Ragna’s front door, popping it open. The woman squealed as he burst in, dropping a handful of leafy herbs.

“Prince Thor!”

“Where is Loki? Have you seen him?”

“Not since my last visit.”

“Your sister – take me to her.”

“Your Highness-”

“I am not in the mood to be played with, Ragna!” he roared, “I want to know where Loki is, even if I have to knock on every door in this city to find him.”

She threw her hands up. “Calm, my prince. I’ll take you to her; you just need to stay calm.”

“I will be calm when I know what has happened to my wife and child.”

Ragna pressed her lips together tightly and grabbed a cloak, tossing it over her shoulders. She ushered Thor out and made to close the door, tutting at the ruined wood.

“This way.”

The pair wove through the streets and side alleys until they reached the harbour, heading up into the smaller houses there. Ragna stopped and knocked, eying Thor warily. Mimora opened it with a smile that faded as soon as she saw the thunder god.

“Prince Thor-”

“Where is he?”

“Come inside; it’s not talk for the street.”

He pushed his way past, feeling too restless for the small space. He looked for evidence Loki had been there but it was impossible to tell in the clutter of magical texts and supplies.

“Where is Loki?”

“Gone.”

“What do you mean _gone?_ ” he growled.

Mimora shrugged helplessly. “We sent him away.”

“What!”

“He asked us to!” she pleaded, backing up as thunder crashed above them, “He came to us and said it was time.”

“Where did you send him?”

The woman clenched a shaking hand in her apron. “I swore I wouldn’t tell you.”

“Why?” Thor demanded, “Does he think I am a monster like Odin? That I mean to hurt him?”

“He said that you cannot fight the Allfather, and so he has gone where neither of you will be able to find him.”

“I only want to protect him,” Thor said, some of his anger falling away, “Does he not trust me to do it?”

Mimora and Ragna exchanged a glance. “My prince, you should sit.”

“I don’t want to sit – I want to get Loki back.”

“Do you truly?” Ragna raised a brow, “If he is finally free of the clutches of the realm he hates, do you truly want to drag him back in chains?”

“Again.” Mimora added sourly.

Any remaining ire fled, leaving Thor looking tired and morose. He sunk onto the couch, clasping his hands over his mouth.

“But...I thought he was happy with me.”

Mimora gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “He is not a man born for happiness, Highness. He doesn’t know how to let it be.”

“What am I supposed to do without him?”

“I’m sorry. I only did as Loki asked.”

Thor stared out the window. “It’s not your fault. I have failed him. I was not enough.”

Ragna picked up the kettle. “Tea, Prince Thor?”

He shook his head, standing. “I should get back to the palace.”

“There’s no need to rush – you should take a moment to think.”

“No. There is something that must be done, while I still have the courage to do it.”

 

The thunder god marched into the throne room, ignoring the Einherjar as he made straight for the dais. The Allfather was there with his head bent, talking to one of the lesser nobles, but they stopped when Thor got closer.

“Son?”

“Loki has left Asgard.”

“What?” his voice cracked through the room like a gunshot.

“He has found a way around the marriage binding and fled with our child.”

“We must find him at once,” Odin stood, “I shall send a raven to Heimdall-”

“No.”

The king’s brow arched slowly. “No?”

“We will not look for him. If he does not want to be here, that is his right.”

“His right? He is your wife, Thor, carrying your child. His place is here!”

“Father, he has gone to great trouble to get away from us. How can you ask him to return to this life you have forced upon him?”

“By expecting him to do his duty – expecting you both to do it. You are the heir and he is your wife, and you are the foundations for the next golden age of Asgard. He must be retrieved!”

“I care nothing for the golden age of Asgard. I care about Loki, and he doesn’t want to return.”

“This emotion does not serve you well, Thor. It clouds your judgement of what is best.”

“Treating people like animals can never be what is best for us or them.”

“You will let him leave?” Odin shook his head, “Let him make your name a joke throughout the Realms? What kind of king are you?”

“A better one than you!” Thor bellowed.

The words seemed to echo around the hall, Odin staring gobsmacked. Thor took a breath to calm himself as the other noble quietly slipped away wide-eyed and the guards fingered their spear shafts nervously.

“I will not keep the mother of my child here as a prisoner, as you did when you took Frigga from the Vanir to end that war.”

“Your mother and I may have started in adversity, but we loved each other. And I would never have left her alone and unprotected as you do Loki!”

“He is safer alone than here with you!”

“I have no wish to harm Loki.” Odin scowled.

“No, merely to make him a slave to Asgard’s future glory. You care nothing for _his_ feelings. You only ever saw him as a frost giant outsider, and now you see him as a convenient link for your continued dynasty.”

“His feelings are of no importance compared to the security of this kingdom.”

“That’s the entire problem with you!” Thor yelled, “You are a tyrant, who does not care who is hurt or miserable so long as you get your way. Can you not see that making Loki stay here is _not_ going to help this kingdom at all?”

“You need an heir.”

“You could have married me to anyone else! Anyone but him. You could have let him go and try to live peacefully somewhere else. You could have banished him and taken his powers as you did me.”

 

“You are the one who brought him back here!”

“Because I thought you would see the reason in my plan, but I see now that’s an impossible dream. There’s no reason left in you!”

Odin glowered, slamming the tip of his staff against the stairs angrily. “Reasonable or not, I am still the king. I give the orders here, not you.”

“How like you, Father,” Thor said bitterly, “Tell me, did you ever intend to step down or will you continue to mistrust my abilities until your death?”

“I will cease to be king when you cease to act like a spoiled child!”

“I am _trying!_ ” Thor shouted, “For once in my life, Father, I am finally trying to be everything you wanted of me, and it’s still not enough! Perhaps I should have run away with Loki, because I am no less your plaything!”

“Guards, go to the Bifrost. We’re going to find Prince Loki and bring him back, whatever it takes.”

Thor spun, holding up his arm. “The first man who moves will face me!”

“If you are going to stand in my way, I shall have you carted off to the dungeons until you see some sense.”

“Your threats mean nothing to me today, Odin. Your malevolence has driven away the one person who truly matters to me, and so you have lost any right to call yourself my father or give me orders.”

“This is rebellion!”

“If it is, then so be it! I would rather be a criminal than your son!”

The king gasped, clutching at his chest. His fingers clawed aimlessly at the armour as he dropped his spear, the metal clattering against the marble floor.

“Allfather?” Thor frowned.

Odin wheezed, stumbling onto one knee. Thor grabbed his shoulder, trying to see his face. The older god fought for breath, cheeks going red as he beat his fist over his heart. A guard stepped forward.

“I’ll go for a healer, my lord.”

Thor stared into the Allfather’s eye, the king’s rage replaced by desperate panic and pain. “No.”

“Highness?”

“Return to your post.”

Odin’s expression changed, fear lighting up his gaze as he looked at Thor pleadingly. The blond shook his head, fighting back tears.

“I promised to keep Loki safe, and if this is the only way then so be it.”

Something reached up between them, a golden tendril that brushed Thor’s face and then vanished. Odin’s voice sounded in his head as the king choked, turning pale.

 _Now you sound like a king_.

“I won’t be a king like you.” He muttered.

Odin crumpled, Thor catching him and slowly lowering him to the floor. His eye faced the ceiling unseeing, his limbs still. The thunderer leaned forward and kissed his forehead, carefully closing his eyelid.

“I’m sorry, Father.”


	9. Chapter 9

Tony popped the top off two beers and picked them up with one hand, carrying the pizza boxes in the other. “Pepper?”

“Coming!” she called, bouncing in as he set everything down on the coffee table.

“Awesome. Jarvis, hit it.” Tony fell back on the couch.

Pepper sat next to him, curling her legs up on the seat as she grabbed a slice of Hawaiian. The lights dimmed as the movie started, Tony draping an arm around her shoulders to hold her closer.

“Should we ask Loki to join us?”

He groaned. “Pep, it’s date night! I don’t want the Evil Pregnant One crashing and being all...sinister.”

“He’s barely left his room since he got here.”

“It’s only been two days.”

“And it’s important we don’t set a precedent that he’s not welcome.”

“He’s not welcome.”

“Tonyyyyy. Didn’t you say it was better to keep him where we could see?”

He sighed, pressing pause. “Fine. But you’re asking.”

She kissed his cheek and jumped up. “I’ll be right back.”

“Can’t wait.” He drawled, taking a huge chug of his beer.

Pepper headed upstairs and down the hall to Loki’s room, knocking. There was a pause.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Pepper. I was wondering if you’d like to join us for dinner.”

The door opened suddenly, Loki squinting at her suspiciously. “Why would you want me to?”

“Because you’re staying in our house, and it’s silly to shut yourself up like a hermit. There’s pizza and movies...” she sang.

“I’m afraid I must decline.”

“Why? You got important world domination schemes to work on?”

Loki scowled. “No.”

“Then you’re free, and you’ve got no excuse to say no.” She beamed annoyingly.

“I don’t intend to inflict my company on you, Lady Pepper. I only needed a place to stay – there is no call for us to become friends.”

“You’re pregnant, in a distant realm, with no family and no one but us. Would being friends with a couple of humans be so bad?”

Loki snorted, clasping his hands under his stomach. “Stark cannot be happy about this.”

“Luckily for you, he doesn’t get to make the decisions around here.”

Loki pursed his lips. “One movie. But only because I am too tired to conjure my own supper.”

“That’s good enough for me. Come on, before Tony eats it all.”

 

The trickster followed her downstairs huffily, looking at Tony furtively as they entered the room. The inventor didn’t take his eyes off the TV until Pepper snuggled up to him again, Loki hanging back uncertainly.

“Sit down before you tip over – you look like you have a bowling ball stuffed up your dress.”

“I am assured this form is designed to handle the strain.” Loki lowered himself carefully into an armchair.

“Popcorn?” Pepper offered.

“It sounds dangerous.” Loki’s brow furrowed.

Tony snorted and held out the bowl. “It won’t kill ya.”

Loki took a small handful and sat back, putting a piece in his mouth experimentally. He chewed slowly and found it wasn’t bad, munching away as he tried to get a grasp on the story. It was about a pilot, and it seemed quite old by Midgardian standards based on the technology being used. Loki thought the young pilot was quite like a younger Thor, oblivious to the way his cavalier actions affected others and only interested in the glory of combat.

_Father?_

He tutted silently. _Not Father-now, Father-then. Father is much cleverer these days_.

That seemed to placate the babe. Pepper nudged the pizza box towards him and Loki took a slice, watching the movie with some interest. He was curious to see what passed for amusement for someone as intelligent and cynical as Tony Stark. He could understand the appeal really, with the inventor’s military background and cocky persona.

The final credits rolled and the lights came up, Pepper yawning as she stretched out her arms. Tony eyed Loki sidelong, lips twitching.

“I hope we didn’t bore you, Supermum.”

“It was lively enough – not unlike some of the war ballads sung in Asgard.”

“War ballads, huh? Any of them about you?” Tony picked up the empty beers.

“Usually they are about Thor.”

“Well no shock there, but there have to be some about you. You’re a prince too right, and you go on the same quests.”

Loki shrugged. “My songs are not about battle.”

“Then what are they about?”

“Tony, maybe Loki doesn’t want to-”

“Trickery.”

The engineer smiled. “Like ‘tried to kill Odin’ trickery or ‘invaded New York’ trickery?”

“More like ‘stole pastries from the kitchen with magic’ and ‘dyed the noble ladies green from head to toe’ trickery,” Loki said wryly, “My exploits were more comical and less murderous, once.”

“You dyed someone green?” Pepper gaped.

“She made some rather disparaging remarks about me. I felt it only fair that her envy should be plain to everyone.” Loki grinned wickedly.

Tony laughed. “I’d like to be able to paint certain people in Ironman red when the mood struck.”

“It could be arranged.” Loki waggled his fingers.

“Nah, better not. Fury knows where I live.”

“Do you wanna watch something else?” Pepper asked.

“If it does not bother you.”

“It’s fine, we like company – right?”

Tony muttered something under his breath and the redhead beamed at Loki.

“See? Totally cool.”

“Then I should like to see more of your war ballads.”

Tony sat up, grabbing the remote. “Nah, forget straight action. You’re the trickster, right? It’s gotta be spy movies all the way.”

 

The Allfather’s funeral craft was a big as an ox, ends coming to tall looming points, the wood painted gold and decorated with scenes from his life. Thor stood on the shore as they pushed it out and wondered if one day his existence would be reduced down to a collection of drawings that didn’t say anything about who he really was.

The archers raised their bows, the captain looking to him for instruction. Thor glanced at his friends beside him, the crowd in black with their glowing lanterns ready to be released. He looked again at Odin’s body slowly floating towards the abyss, and thought that it was better this way. At least his father had died beloved, as he once deserved.

He raised his fingers and nodded, the sky lighting up with trails of smoking arrows. They hit the boat squarely, the old king’s body quickly catching until the whole vessel blazed. It carried on, a burning sphere getting smaller and smaller against the absolute silence of the city. Thor adjusted his grip on the spear that still felt wrong in his hand. He had no magic, like Odin or Frigga or Loki. He was the useless one of the family, brute force and nothing more. He could not find the words to keep his brother. He could not send his father up to the stars.

The king’s boat reached the horizon and fell, dropping away like it had never been there at all.

 

Loki stood at the window, once again admiring the garden. It was nothing compared to the palace in Asgard but there was something to be said for the freedom he felt under Tony’s roof. It was absurd that he felt safer living with an old foe than his own supposed father, but he was no stranger to absurdity.

There was a soft knock and he turned to find Pepper with her head sticking in through a gap in the door.

“Hi.”

“Good afternoon, Lady Pepper.”

“I had the _longest_ day and I thought I’d splurge out with some super sugary caramel sundaes. You wanna join?”

“I am worried I shall never lose all this weight with you around to tempt me.” Loki poked his huge belly.

“Nah, you’ll be fine. You’re a god, right? Your metabolism’s probably magical and awesome.”

“Probably.”

“Then get your butt into the kitchen and have sundaes with me.”

Loki sighed, making his way slowly to the door. “You are an exceedingly pushy Midgardian.”

“How do you think I’ve put up with Tony so long?”

“Yes, he does seem rather impossible.” The god mused, not objecting when Pepper took his arm to help him down the stairs. He could suffer a little indignity for the baby’s sake.

“He’s a challenge, that’s for sure. I imagine he’s similar to Thor in some ways – stubborn, rash, insensitive.”

“Thor can be sensitive,” Loki admitted, “But it is a new trait. In the old days he was a complete arse.”

Pepper giggled. “You’ll have to tell me some stories.”

“I prefer not to; they are not happy tales for me.”

She led him to the kitchen and held his arm as he climbed into a stool, his bump tucked under the edge of the island. Pepper already had the bowls and cutlery out, but she started unpacking the rest of the ingredients and putting the sundaes together.

“I’m glad you guys have each other though. I mean if Odin’s as crazy as you say, neither one of you could stand up to him alone.”

“There was not much standing up going on, I assure you.”

“Um, you clearly went through a rebellious phase.” She waved at the kitchen with her spoon.

“That was different. That had to be done, whatever the consequences.”

“Consequences?” she asked as he stared at the counter, “I thought the whole escaping Asgard thing was the cost-free option.”

“It was right for myself and the babe, yes, but Thor is still in Odin’s power.”

“He doesn’t have to be though, right? I mean Odin can’t threaten you to control him anymore.”

“He can still threaten Jane. Odin has an army of faithful guards and a troupe of warriors who would gladly come to Midgard and take her hostage if it made Thor act as the king wanted.”

“And you don’t feel kinda shitty about that? Thor can’t magic himself out like some people.”

“It was not my choice!”

 

They stared at each other as Loki’s shout died, the god breathing too heavily all of a sudden. Pepper smiled smugly, leaning forward on her elbows.

“That’s what I thought – you’re not telling us the whole story.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Now Tony, he’s not the most observant on a good day, and the whole forced incest thing has him throwing up brick walls of blissful ignorance. But I know what it looks like when you have feelings for someone complicated, and you’ve got it in spades, sweetie.”

“Lady Pepper-”

“Shush. Eat your sundae and talk to me when you’re ready.”

She handed him a bowl and started on her own, acting like there was nothing more interesting in the world. Loki tried to eat but as sweet as it was, he couldn’t swallow around the lump in his throat. He’d never had anyone to talk to about it, not even Mimora and Brynhild, and…well surely Pepper wasn’t going to tell anyone.

Loki dragged his spoon through the ice cream idly. “I believe...I love him.”

He looked up to gauge Pepper’s reaction and found the redhead nodding silently, face serious as she swallowed another mouthful.

“What are you gonna do about it?”

He shrugged. ‘There’s nothing to be done, not while Odin still lives.”

“Well he won’t be around forever, and when he’s gone you’ll have to face up to Thor and tell him the truth.”

“I do not _have_ to do anything.” He bristled.

“You can’t spend your whole life hiding from him.”

“What’s the point? He doesn’t feel the same.”

“Are you sure about that? Sounds to me like he cares a lot.”

“He has Lady Jane, and how can I compare? She’s never tried to kill him.” Loki muttered.

“Jane might be great, but you’re Loki. You two grew up together, and you’ve been through all this shit. They say adversity brings people closer – think about it, Loki. How is Jane ever gonna be able to understand Thor’s history, his troubles, the way you do? And you have a kid that was made in what I’m told were completely consensual ways. It’s pretty strong evidence.”

“Things cannot be laid out as straight and simple as you say. Thor is – was – my brother. If he loves me, there need be no further explanation for it, and if we are not on the same page I will make a fool of myself.”

“Okay, look at it this way; do you want to stay here forever missing him and wondering what could have been, or do you wanna take a shot? Cos worst case scenario you end up here alone anyway.”

“That is _not_ the worst case scenario, Lady Pepper.”

“You think he’d laugh you out of the palace? I doubt it.”

“Sometimes not knowing is the only way to survive with relative sanity.”

“Sometimes, it’s a lot of worry for nothing. I get that you aren’t used to being open and honest with other people and laying yourself out there to get hurt. Trust me, I went through the same thing with Tony. But I think it’s okay to let Thor in. He’d never want to hurt you, Loki, even if he doesn’t feel the same.”

The trickster pouted, playing with his dessert. “I shall keep it in mind.”

“You should – cos Tony and I danced around each other way too long, and I hate seeing it happen to other people.”

“You are wise for a Midgardian of your youth, Lady Pepper.”

She laughed. “Keep calling me young and you might find yourself a permanent housemate, mister.”

*****

Jane turned the tap on hard, water blasting out to fill the kettle. She stared outside absentmindedly, thinking over the modifications she needed for her equipment, until it overflowed onto her fingers. The scientist cursed and turned off the water. She closed the lid and set it on its base, grabbing a tea towel to dry her hands.

“Lady Jane?”

The brunette screamed, throwing her towel at the voice as she slammed back against the sink. Fandral caught it easily, giving her a bashful look.

“I did not mean to startle you – apologies, I should have knocked.”

“What are you doing here? Is Thor with you?” she glanced behind him, as if it was possible to miss the giant blond.

“No. I am here to convey a message on his behalf.”

“Um, okay,” she tucked her hair behind her ear, “Let’s sit down.”

They settled at the small table, Fandral hanging his sword belt over the back of his chair and clasping his gloved hands on the surface.

“Firstly, he offers his sincerest apologies for not sending word sooner. Things have been very complicated in Asgard of late.”

“It’s still better than last time he disappeared.” She smiled wryly.

“Odin Allfather has died, may Valhalla keep him.”

“What?” Jane blinked, “Odin’s dead? So that makes Thor...”

“King, yes.”

“But I thought he was going to offer Loki as heir in his place. Why isn’t Loki king?”

“Loki is missing. Thor has accepted the role.”

“Right. So – um – I guess he won’t be coming back to Earth for awhile.”

“Perhaps ever, Lady Jane. Asgard needs its king.”

“Oh,” she said quietly, eyes drifting to the table, “I see. But you guys are looking for Loki, right? I mean he wanted to be king so badly, he should be thrilled it’s finally happening.”

“Thor has ordered that Loki be left alone. He will return when he wants to, if he wants to.”

“So that’s it. Thor’s just gonna stay. I get that, I mean he has this huge responsibility, like way bigger than most people can even imagine.”

“Lady Jane...” Fandral reached out slowly, laying a hand over hers, “He said he does not want you to wait for him.”

“Huh?”

“King Thor said you must not wait. You should continue with your normal life as if you had never met him.”

“He doesn’t even wanna see me?” she whispered.

“As I said, things in Asgard have changed. Thor thinks it best you remain here where you are safe.”

“Safe! How safe am I gonna be when the next alien invasion happens, hmm? How safe is Earth? We need Thor too!”

“Midgard is still under Asgard’s protection, and will send warriors should you need them.”

“Doesn’t he...doesn’t he miss me at all?” she asked tearfully.

The blond looked at her sadly. “I think he misses you immensely, Lady Jane. But kings do not often get what they want.”

 

Thor leaned on his hand, fighting to keep his expression thoughtful instead of glum. The Council member droned on and on from his ledger, listing crop numbers that Thor very much wished he didn’t have to care about. There were footsteps and then his study door opened, and the king looked up eagerly for any distraction.

“Ah, Fandral! Come in, come in.”

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” He glanced at the Council noble.

“I think Lord Baldr and I can finish this later, yes?” Thor smiled.

“Of course, Your Grace.” Baldr bowed, letting himself out.

“Did you see Jane?” Thor stood, rounding his desk to perch on the edge.

“I did, sire. I passed on your message.”

“How did she take it?”

He grimaced. “Not, uh...exceptionally well, but I think she will recover with the aid of her friends and her work.”

“Good, good.” He nodded.

“Your Grace, she did raise a question I am mildly curious about myself.”

“Hmm?”

“Why are we not searching for Loki? Even if you do not wish to pass the throne to him, he is carrying your child.”

“Loki left Asgard for his own reasons, and if he did not deign to share them then I will give him his peace.”

“But if something were to happen, how would we even know?”

Thor got up and went to his bookcase, scanning the spines idly. Loki had probably read them all and would scold him for wasting good literature on a shelf.

“He made his choice.”

“He made it when Odin was still alive to threaten him. Now-”

“I will make no more demands on my brother. He has suffered enough at Asgard’s hands. If he wants to return, I will welcome him, and if he never wants to see any of us again then I understand.”

“Thor, please believe that I speak to you as a friend first and a warrior second, but I have to remind you that you have a child out there somewhere who is your legitimate heir. If you were to remarry and have more children, that child could come back one day and start a Norns-damned civil war!”

“I am not going to remarry.”

Fandral stopped, gaping. “What?”

“I am young. There is no need for it.”

“You must have an heir eventually.”

“And as you say, I already have one. If the child wants to know me when it is grown, it can come to Asgard and join my house.”

“Anything could happen between then and now-”

“I thank you for your counsel, friend,” Thor said loudly, “But I have made my decision.”

 

Fandral snapped to attention and bowed stiffly. “I shall leave you then.”

He marched out. Thor thought about asking him to wait, about apologising for being curt. But Fandral didn’t understand. He’d never been in love. He didn’t know what it was like to care so much about someone you were willing to deprive yourself of their company if it was what they wanted. He saw the problem from a loyal Asgardian’s perspective, not with a lover’s gaze.

Thor didn’t need to be told Loki and the babe might be in danger – he thought about it constantly. He could barely apply himself to his duties because he was too busy worrying where the mischief god was. His pregnancy should reach its end soon, and Thor wouldn’t be there to help. He’d promised nothing would go wrong and now he had no way to fulfil that vow.

And he missed Loki, more than anything. He needed someone around who could cheer him up in an instant and point out the flaws in his plans. He needed someone who knew him, the real him, not this King Thor everyone kept expecting to see. Without Loki he felt stupid and lonely and sad, and the worst part was he could undo it in a second but he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t force Loki back to Asgard just to make himself feel better.

*****

Loki waddled into the kitchen, leaning heavily on the fridge door as he opened it. He bent down to grab the juice and groaned.

“Are you alright, sir?” Jarvis asked.

“Be glad you haven’t a body, my invisible friend. You cannot have aches and pains throughout the whole thing.”

“Do you require pain killers? I can ask Miss Potts about arranging some prenatal massage.”

His brain supplied a treacherous thought that Thor would have massaged him any time he wanted, but Loki shoved it away and poured himself a glass.

“I think I shall survive without it, thank you.”

Pepper walked in dressed for the office, taking down a mug and heading for the espresso machine. “Good morning.”

“Good morrow, Lady Pepper.”

“How are you?”

“Fine, fine. The babe kicks like its father.”

Pepper laughed and eyed him as she waited for her coffee. “You look a bit uncomfortable.”

“It’s nothing, just the usual strain.”

“Jarvis?”

“Master Loki has had an increasingly high heart and breathing rate since 1am, and has made discernible signs of discomfort seventeen times since waking.”

“Traitor.” Loki glared at the ceiling.

“Loki, if you’re in that much pain we should get the doctor. There might be something wrong.” Pepper frowned.

“There is nothing wrong with the child. I can feel it as strong as ever.”

“You should still get checked out.”

“I thank you for your concern, Lady Pepper, but I will let you know if there is a problem.”

Loki left the kitchen, moving towards his favourite chair by the window. It was the best place to soak in some sun while he read. Maybe this morning was a bit worse than usual, but it was nothing compared to the torments he’d faced at the hands of Thanos and the Other. After that, a few cramps were like a walk in the park.

_Mother!_

He stumbled near the couch, catching himself on the back as another wave ripped through him.

“Loki!” Pepper ran over, grabbing his arms to hold his weight off his stomach.

“I think the baby’s coming.” He gasped out.

“Oh. Oooooooh! Jarvis, get Tony!” she yelled, “Here, let’s get you on the couch.”

“Shall I call the doctor, Miss Potts?”

“Yes please!”

“It’s not going to be fast enough!” Loki groaned as he settled back on the cushions.

“What do you mean?” Pepper asked, face frozen in horror.

“I mean the baby’s coming, right now.”

 

Tony ran into the lounge, took one look at the Norse god mewling and screaming on his couch and almost passed out. Pepper was crouched by Loki’s head squeezing his hand, but her eyes lit up when she spotted the inventor – as if he was going to know what to do any more than she did.

“Tony!”

“I’m here. Where’s the doc?”

“On his way.” Pepper replied at the same time as Loki forced out “Too late.”

“What does he mean, too late?”

“That’s what I said.” The redhead flapped her hands.

“I can feel the baby,” Loki ground his teeth, “It’s in a bit of a hurry.”

“Like something’s wrong?” Tony blanched.

“No. I think we must assume Jotunns don’t like to – aaah – hang around in the snow.”

“What is he saying? This is like gibberish.” Tony looked at his girlfriend frantically.

“I think Loki’s saying his people have short labours, right?” she glanced at him for confirmation, “Because of their environment.”

“How short?”

“How in the Hel should I know?” Loki screeched, writhing as another contraction hit him.

“We should call Thor.”

“No!”

“Loki, if the baby’s coming now he’s the only person who can take you to a doctor or healer or whatever before it gets here.” Tony argued.

“No,” he shook his head, hair matted and wild already, “No. Do not call him.”

“Okay.”

“Swear it!”

“Okay, okay! What do you suggest then, princess?”

“You can help deliver it.”

Tony chuckled sarcastically. “I don’t think so.”

“You must.”

“Do I look like I know how to deliver a baby?”

Loki scowled at him. “Stark, you built a flying suit of armour in a cave. My nethers are not so complicated, and from what I hear you’re an expert at female anatomy anyway.”

He eyed Pepper guiltily. “I suppose. Oh god, I must be fucking insane. Jarvis, can you pull up some kind of handy instructions or something?”

“Certainly, sir. I believe the first step is to create a sterile setting.”

Tony grimaced at his living room. “So not here then. How good is this kid’s immune system likely to be? I mean, compared to humans?”

“Excellent.”

“Great. Bathroom it is then – Pep, you wanna give me a hand?”

 

Together they got Loki into the downstairs guest ensuite, which had a long vanity and a shower/bath combo. Tony paused in the doorway.

“Whadya reckon, floor or tub?”

“Oooh!” Pepper fidgeted, “Don’t they say water births help with the pain? Warm water, like when you have cramps.”

Loki sagged in their arms, yelling. He shook his head. “If you put me in that thing, I’m likely to stick my foot straight through the sides.”

She made a face. “I’ll get towels.”

Pepper helped Tony spread the weight between himself and the edge of the vanity, then hurried off, returning with a giant stack of fluffy linen. She propped a bunch of pillows on the floor and covered them with towels before laying the rest on the tiles. The humans managed to lower Loki semi-slowly, struggling a little with the odd placement of his weight.

“ _Now_ do you want painkillers?”

“Oh gods yes.”

“Pep?”

“On it!”

Tony settled on the floor next to Loki and gave him a crooked smile. “I don’t know if we have anything strong enough but anything’s better than nothin’, right?”

He nodded, tight-lipped and pale. The genius wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to be doing but he figured it couldn’t hurt to hold the god’s hand. That’s what they did in the movies - but then usually the women giving birth weren’t capable of actually crushing all the bones in his hand to dust by accident. He held up his arm and made the summoning gesture, waiting as the pieces of suit flew through the house and latched onto his wrist. When he was covered from fingers to elbow, he took Loki’s hand.

“Like Mjölnir.” The trickster huffed out a laugh between grunts.

“Uh, I guess.”

“And you claim Midgardians know no magic.”

Tony winked. “We catch on quick though.”

_Mother?_

 “Whoa, what was that!” Tony reared back.

Loki frowned. “You heard it?”

“Um, was I not supposed to?”

“It should be impossible, especially with your armour between us,” Loki looked at his hand, “I fear my magic is beginning to misbehave.”

“Define misbehave.”

“It may be slipping out of my control, enough to influence you at least.”

“Understandable, given the situation. How bad could it get?”

Loki shrugged. “I’ve never given birth before, Stark. If I start accidentally destroying your bathroom, we shall deal with it.”

“Jarviiiiis!” he called loudly, “How can we speed this thing up?”

 

“I believe the next step is to check the dilation of Master Loki’s cervix.”

Tony seemed to have a small apoplexy, his face spasming. He glanced at the god and coughed.

“Uh, sorry...do you mind?”

“Get on with it, Tony.”

He moved hesitantly between the trickster’s legs, taking a deep breath as he gripped his skirts by the hem. Tony was about to lift them when Pepper ran back in with her hands full of pill bottles.

“Pep! Just in time – we need you to look up Loki’s dress.”

She frowned but thrust the bottles at him. “You’re on happy pills then.”

They swapped spots, the redhead tenting the gown over her head to look while Tony read all the labels and shook his head.

“Forget these – the dosage is too low for a human woman, let alone you. Jarv, suggestions?”

“Sir, perhaps the nitrous oxide in the workshop?”

“You’re a genius! Or I’m a genius for building you. Two seconds.” He took off at a sprint.

“Jarvis, what am I looking for?” Pepper asked.

“The head, Miss Potts.”

“Well I can definitely see that.” She muttered as Loki groaned and undulated off the tiles, slamming a fist upwards through the vanity door.

“Oh gosh, are you alright?”

“Apologies.” He panted.

“Hey, don’t sweat it – you’re trying to create a new life here.” Pepper smiled.

Loki swore and tipped his head back. “How much longer?”

“Impossible to say with your physiology, sir, but once crowning is achieved birth should be imminent.”

Loki fought to anchor himself in reality, his brain a complicated mess of his own thoughts, the baby’s and white-hot pain. He steeled himself for each new contraction, trying to lock his muscles rigid so he wouldn’t break anything else or hurt Pepper with a flailing limb. The attempt to control his body didn’t leave much focus for his magic, and he could feel it break out in streaks and flashes. If Odin or Heimdall were looking for him, they couldn’t possibly miss this, but he couldn’t afford to worry about it right now.

Tony ran in with a small cylinder that had a clear piece of hose attached to the valve. He sunk to his knees and set it out of Loki’s reach, offering him the tubing.

“I don’t have a mask but if you suck it in, it should work.”

“And it will help?” he gasped.

“Oh yeah.”

Loki snatched it and took a huge sniff, relaxing as the gas spread to his brain and smoothed out the rough aches. Tony clucked his tongue and got a spare towel, wiping the sweat off the god’s face.

“Okay, I think we’re good to start pushing. Do you feel like you wanna push?” Pep glanced up at him.

Loki sighed tiredly. “I feel like sleeping forever.”

“Not just yet, buddy. Come on, you can do this.” Tony took his hand again.

“I should like to see you try it.” He grumbled, but tensed his muscles and pushed.

*****

Loki made sure the blankets were wrapped tight enough for the tenth time, stroking his hand over the soft fleece. It was still so strange to be back in his own body after all those months, to have his own slender hands and extra height – not to mention the absence of an enormous weight on his front and swollen joints and an aching back. There were some definite disadvantages to being a woman; he was never going to be dismissive of childbearing ever again.

“So it really is you.”

The god looked up. Tony was leaning on the door frame, arms crossed over his chest and smiling amiably enough.

“Did you still doubt it?”

“Nah, not really. No one else could be so annoying all the time.”

“Except you?” Loki smirked.

Tony bounced off the frame onto his feet. “Exactly.”

Loki looked back at the cradle, rocking the wood gently. Tony leaned over his shoulder.

“What a looker. Watch out Midgard, it’s the second coming of the gods.”

“Shall we begin work on the temples now, or wait for her to start crawling?”

“I’ve got some contacts in construction; we can get a discount.”

“You may keep your contacts, Tony. We shall not be under your roof much longer anyway.”

“What are you talking about?”

Loki frowned. “I am myself again. I can take care of her alone from here.”

“So you’re just gonna disappear somewhere? What, live a normal human life? Be a stay-at-home mum and have a tiny apartment that you never leave, and no one adult to talk to?”

“I cannot stay here. This is your home, and I am intruding.”

“Bullshit. I’ve got so much extra space I’ll never be able to fill it all.”

“You want me to stay here.” Loki’s brow furrowed.

Tony looked mildly uncomfortable for a moment, then huffed. “Actually, I came to talk to you about that. I think you should tell Thor about her.”

“Absolutely not.”

“You don’t have to go to Asgard!” Tony held his hands up, “We can find a way to get a message to him and he can meet you guys down here.”

“Odin will find us.”

“I think you’re underestimating the big guy. He can be damn sneaky when he wants to be.”

Loki shook his head. “What would I say to him? I deserted him – took his child. I ran like a coward.”

“Look, all I know is if it were my kid I’d do whatever it took to keep them in my life. Thor doesn’t seem like the type of guy to let some hurt feelings get in the way of family. He loves you.”

Loki bit his lip, stroking his daughter’s face rather than look at the Midgardian. “There is so much danger, Tony...I want to keep her as far from that as possible.”

“He deserves to know she exists at least. I mean for all he knows you’re both dead.”

“Perhaps that would be easier. He would not have to miss us.”

Tony laughed cheerlessly. “Believe me, that’s not how it works.”

 

The trickster spluttered. “What would I even say? ‘Hello brother, this is our daughter, you won’t see either of us again’?”

“Says who? Odin’s not immortal. You guys just have to wait it out and then you’re free to do what you want.”

“Even if Odin were gone, it would only mean Thor must take his place, and be able to have Jane beside him when he does. They will not want us hovering around spoiling their celebrations.”

“For a smart guy, you are so full of shit. That’s Thor’s daughter,” he pointed at the cradle, “His goddamn flesh and blood – just like you. He would want you both around.”

“You can’t know that.”

He shrugged. “Maybe not. You’ve known him longer I guess. I just call it like I see it. You know, outsider’s opinion? Sometimes we see things clearer than the people involved.”

Tony clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“You did good, kid. She’s gorgeous.”

“Thank you. You were not completely useless as a midwife.”

“Thanks, but I’m not rushin’ to make a habit of it.”

He wandered out, closing the door softly, and Loki sighed. He didn’t doubt Thor would want to see their child, and love her instantly as much as Loki did. But things were so much bigger than that. The way he felt about Thor...he couldn’t face him now if he was only going to be rejected.

It was all pointless anyway; he couldn’t contact Thor even if he wanted to, not with Odin and his watchdogs keeping an eye out. Loki ran his finger along the little girl’s nose and she screwed up her eyes, mouth opening and closing noisily.

The trickster paused. “He’s not here, my sweet.”

 _Father_ , she thought again, slipping back into the deep fuzz of sleep.

Loki looked up. He wasn’t very good at feelings, but he was certainly going through a lot of them lately.

 

Thor bid the Council goodbye and headed for his throne room, head down to avoid catching anyone’s eye. The meetings always dragged on and on, which would be alright if he could focus. Instead he just sat there lost in his thoughts. Even now, all he could think of was his brother. He wondered how different things would be if he was here to keep Thor on track, and to reassure him he made a good king.

He reached the throne room and stopped, heart rate taking off like a jet engine. “Loki?”

The god was standing by the dais, looking as he always had in his leather and green. He’d cut his hair short again, just slightly longer than it had been when Thor was first banished to Midgard. In his arms was a bundle wrapped in gold cloth, and as Thor slowly came closer it gurgled softly. He froze.

“You never came for us.” The dark prince said, mouth pinched unhappily.

Thor was taken aback by the sudden accusation, but he recovered quickly. “I didn’t want you here if it wasn’t your choice.”

“You could have stayed in Midgard with me.”

“I would have, but there were troubles here...Odin is dead.” He said flatly.

“I would not have returned if he weren’t.”

“I’m sure you’re glad to hear it.” Thor murmured.

The trickster shrugged. “He had his moments but he was not an altogether terrible person, when he had Frigga to make him so.”

“Why _are_ you back?” Thor asked hopefully.

Loki suddenly found his shoes very interesting. “I...missed you.”

He exhaled heavily. “I have missed you day and night. Loki, since you left I have felt lost. I needed you to hold my hand and tell me I was an idiot, but an idiot who could be king.”

“You seem to have done well enough.”

“It wasn’t the same.”

Loki glanced around the room. “Where is Lady Jane? I had expected you to bring her here by now.”

“Midgard, where she belongs.”

The lie god pursed his lips for a moment, tone changing abruptly. “Are you going to take a look at your daughter? After all, I brought her to meet you.”

Thor hurried towards them and Loki pulled back the swaddling cloth to show bright green eyes in an ivory face.

“She takes after you,” the trickster twirled one golden curl around his finger, “And Frigga.”

“She is beautiful,” Thor murmured, “What is her name?”

“Dagný - my new day.” Loki smiled at the girl.

“Can I hold her?”

Loki gave him a wary look. “She does not belong to Asgard.”

“I would never take her from you. I only wish to hold her.”

Loki beckoned him closer, arranging his arms properly with one hand before sliding her into Thor’s embrace. The king broke into a huge smile, cradling her against his chest.

“She’s heavy for one so small.”

“I think she gets that from you too.”

“Don’t be so sure. I have read that the Jotnar’s bones are built like solid ice.”

Loki frowned. “Where did you read that?”

 

Thor was gazing awestruck at the tiny princess, but he looked stricken at Loki’s question. He shifted Dagný in his arms to stall.

“I found a book, written by one who had ventured to Jotunheim and lived amongst the people.”

“A book. Why would you want that?”

“You were worried about the consequences of conceiving in your form, and I thought maybe there would be something useful in the writings.”

“You wanted to help?”

“Of course, Loki. I only ever want what is best for you – for both of you. I love you.”

He made a face. “The Allfather is dead, Thor. You don’t need to keep up any charade of husbandly affection or brotherly love.”

Thor frowned, raising a hand to cup Loki’s face. “I am not pretending. I have never been pretending. Loki, I love you.”

“You can’t mean that. You are confused by the babe.” Loki tried a smile, voice cracking.

“I know what I feel.”

“Then do me a courtesy and don’t say anything. I am not your pretty war-bride now, Thor.”

He shrugged. “Why should that matter? I always knew you were a man and desired you no less. I knew you were Jotunn and did not care. Why does any of that matter, Loki?”

The mischief god tried to pull away and Thor wrapped his fingers in his hair so he couldn’t escape.

“We have gone through so much. Banishment, conflict, Mother’s loss, saving the universe together, surviving Odin’s schemes...and look,” he held up Dagný, “We still made something good out of it. We still found something worth living for.”

“Thor, I’m not-”

“We deserve to be happy, brother. As happy as two kings and husbands and fathers can be. Please don’t run from me like you always do.”

“I am not a suitable consort for the king of Asgard, whatever Odin thought.”

“His thoughts no longer matter, and I say you are the only consort I will accept.”

“Thor...” he said pleadingly, gaze dropping.

“You came back, Loki. You were free and you came back to me. I know you too well to misread that.”

His mouth opened and closed uselessly for a minute, and then Loki’s shoulders slumped. “I am tired, Thor. I am sick of telling lies, and I am sick of you seeing through them anyway. I love you, and it’s awful.”

“It doesn’t have to be.”

“It will never work. I am not Aesir, I am not a queen to sit by your side and be silent, I am not ‘acceptable’.”

“We are Thor and Loki – when the universe does not go according to our plan, we change it. And I won’t let you go again, my love.”

He kissed Loki frantically, the two gods trying to get as close as possible in the impossible tangle of arms and heads and Dagný. Loki hung on, the feel of Thor like coming into harbour after a long time lost at sea.

“Will you stay?” the thunder god breathed, “Stay, and be king with me. Two heads are better than one, are they not?”

“Thor...”

“Stay. Stay because if you don’t, I would rather be dead.”

Loki grabbed his tunic collar and growled. “Don’t you dare.”

“Well, I do have a history of reckless behaviour. You should stick around to keep an eye on me.” Thor smirked.

Loki laughed wetly, resting his forehead on the blond’s shoulder. “You are such a pillock sometimes.”

“But you love me.”

“Yes,” he sniffed, “Yes I do.”

From her spot squashed between them, Dagný looked up. _Family_.

“That’s right, precious,” Thor grinned in wonder, “Family.”


	10. Epilogue

Loki leaned on the arm of his throne, tapping his fingers on the gold surface. “I hear what you are saying, Lord Bjorn, but your neighbour has a claim to that land going back three generations.”

“But Your Grace, the borders of our estates have been misinterpreted. The land falls on my property.” The noble wrung his fingers wildly, looking up at the liesmith earnestly.

“Have you any proof of this?”

“I have records, maps made by my father and grandfather, and letters with the palace tax officials.”

“Well if you can produce them for our perusal, we shall make sure we get to the bottom of this matter.”

A second man, older and gruffer, made an angry noise of disapproval. “Your Grace, that you would even entertain his suggestion is-”

“Is what, Lord Áleifr?” Loki smiled nastily.

“I simply meant-”

There was a high-pitched shriek and a small blonde with flowing plaits ran into the throne room, her slippers clapping against the stone as she held her skirts up around her knees. Thor ran in behind her, growling and holding his hands like claws.

“I am coming for you, princess!”

She squealed again, ducking behind a pillar. “Father!”

The thunder god dived to grab her and Loki sighed.

“Ahem?”

Thor froze, hands still grasping at the air as he slowly tilted his head. Loki gave him a weary look as the noblemen stared, and he straightened.

“Uh, my apologies, husband. I didn’t know you were in here.”

“We were on a bear hunt.” Dagný said proudly.

“My lords, perhaps we should leave this matter until Lord Bjorn has his paperwork – I seem to have new unruly subjects to discipline.” Loki drawled.

“Of course, Your Grace.” Bjorn bowed.

His fellow warrior copied and they both backed out of the room, leaving a shame-faced Thor standing by the dais.

“Can’t I get even a moment’s peace in which to conduct the oh-so-important business of, I don’t know, running the realm?” Loki said archly.

“We were playing...” Thor replied weakly.

Dagný went straight up to the throne and tugged at Loki’s outer robes until he lifted her onto his knee.

“I’m sorry, Mother.”

“Hmm,” he snorted, “Well it’s lucky for you I found the whole thing tiresome.”

Thor’s guilt faded with a chuckle. “We have done you a favour then.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, husband. I think some punishment is still in order, don’t you darling?”

The princess nodded eagerly and Thor gasped, holding his chest in mock-hurt.

“Betrayed by my own daughter?”

She giggled as Loki stroked his chin. “A new game then. A little round of Hide and Seek, and you get to be finder, Thor – since you like playing so much.”

“But brother, the palace is enormous. I may not find you for days.”

“Who said it was just the palace?” Loki smirked, he and Dagný disappearing.

Thor groaned but headed for the door. “I hate Hide and Seek.”


End file.
